Servant Of Venomania
by Luna-Oscura10
Summary: En la era feudal donde los debiles eran sometidos por sus amos. uno en espesifico levantara su voz y se rebelara ante su amo por amor...
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Eh querido hacer este fanfic porque me a gustado y espero que los pueda complacer ;3 pero antes debo decir algunas cositas

Nota 1: el fanfic no me pertenece solo quise hacer esta adaptacion porque es un gran fanfic que eh leido en toda mi vida me encanto demaciado y espero que les guste

Nota 2: el fanfic tiene temas muy delicados como la brujeria, violacion, zatanismo y esas cosas si lo quieren leer abtenerse

Nota 3: tiene un OoC con respecto al personaje de Sesshoumaru pero con Kikyo no porque para las personas que no leyeron el manga les digo que de hay saque su personalidad

Nota 4: quiero hacerle un pequeño honor a la creadora de este hermoso fanfic mi tia hermosa y adorada SessKagome and Shade Shaw ella misma me dio permiso de hacerlo y esta encantada espero que te guste como me quedo la adaptacion tia hermosa 3

Nota 5: para los que quieran leer el original aquí les dejo el link s/7883699/1/Servant_of_Venomania, sin mas nada que decir disfruten del hermoso fanfic :3

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Cada vez que sientas que la tristeza llegue, déjala entrar a tu vida, que solo así aprenderás a ser fuerte._

Los leves rayos de la luz del sol eran lo único que mas o menos iluminaba aquel desolado paisaje; aun a la temprana hora una densa neblina había rodeado el lugar y la temperatura había bajado bastante. Era un día sumamente triste para el pintoresco pueblo de Matsue, que ya estaba sufriendo las consecuencias del otoño, con las últimas cosechas del verano ya empezando a perderse. Algunas veces se oía, distante, el sonido de los cuervos y urracas sobrevolando los amarillentos campos de trigo, ya convertidos en maleza podrida.

El joven InuYasha Taishou corría por el suelo sin pavimentar del bosquecillo que se alejaba del pueblo y conducía al hogar del señor feudal de esta tierra, y también, su amo: El duque de Venomania, un hombre joven, heredero de un cuarto de millón de piezas de oro. Corría tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían. Si llegaba tarde otra vez, su amo podría castigarle y ya había entendido suficiente con los 2 latigazos que le propino en la espalda cuando había olvidado echarle azúcar a la taza de té una tarde.

Pronto divisó los ventanales de una edificación extremadamente lujosa y bien cuidada, medio oculta entre el bosque y un lago, lo que la hacía difícil de ver, a no ser que lo vieras desde las montañas. InuYasha sacó una llave y abrió la alta reja negra que custodiaba un amplio y elegante jardín lleno de cedros y rododendros, entre los cuales paseaban ufanos pavos reales y faisanes. Subió las escaleras de piedra y abrió la pesada puerta. Entró al vestíbulo con las suelas de las botas llenas de barro y con flato en un costado, como si tuviera un cuchillo enterrado entre las costillas, pero no podía esperar a que se le pasara.

El oscuro vestíbulo, apenas iluminados con velas recostadas en la pared, estaba tapizado de una lujosa tela morada oscura. Finalmente penetró en una enorme sala, también tapizada de la misma tela morada, con una chimenea tan grande como para asar un buey; en las paredes había cientos de objetos bañados en oro y plata, cuadros exquisitos y tapices. En un amplio sillón descansaba Naraku, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, con los ojos cerrados, como si aparentara dormir.

― Casi llegas tarde... otra vez.

― Le ruego que me perdone, mi señor-respondió InuYasha haciendo una reverencia― .Tenia que hacer un recado a...

― Si, si. Ya se a donde estabas, tonto sirviente― le interrumpió Naraku con aburrimiento― .Pero eso no justifica que llegues tarde... Lo descontaré de tu sueldo y aras horas extras― sentenció mientras tomaba una copa de vino medio vacía y terminándola de un solo sorbo―; ¡Ah, si! InuYasha prepárame a Midoriko y a Kagome para esta tarde ¿quieres?― le pidió a InuYasha, sonriendo de manera morbosa y relamiéndose los labios. Los ojos negros del sirviente se ensombrecieron―. Ya puedes retirarte.

― Si señor...―repuso InuYasha; haciendo otra reverencia y retirándose a otra habitación. Bajó las escaleras de madera que daban a la parte mas baja de aquel palacio, donde estaban las "huéspedes" para traerle a su amo las mujeres que deseaba para hoy.

InuYasha Taishou ya llevaba 8 años cumpliendo sirviendo en esa casa; y en esos mismos años aprendió a obedecer sin protestar ni hacer preguntas a su amo, aunque siempre se guardó para si, desde lo mas profundo de sus entrañas, una disimulada y muy bien justificada aversión:

El Duque Naraku Fujiwara bien podría parecer un señor feudal como cualquier otro, pero tenia un oscuro y retorcido secreto que hizo que InuYasha se santiguara muchas veces: En el sótano de su casa habitaban una cantidad escalofriante de mujeres, a las cuales el Duque hechizó de alguna manera, formando así su propio harem, cual Sultán de las Mil y Una Noches. Todas las mujeres usaban una vestimenta parecida: un ligero vestido amarrado al cuello, que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y piernas, decoradas con rosas de diferentes colores, para deleite del Señor. Cada día y cada noche, Naraku escogía a la que se le antojara, llevándose de a una, de a dos, incluso de a 4, conforme le gustaran, y para cuando terminara de poseerlas, la dejaba por otra. Así siguió hasta entonces, con cada semana apareciendo otra mujer inocente para caer en las garras de Naraku. Nadie sospechaba del él, por supuesto, pues este, astutamente se hizo ver a la vista del pueblo como un justo y agradable señor feudal, carismático y generoso.

El trabajo de InuYasha como mayordomo incluía preparar a las jóvenes que el Duque apeteciera para ese momento y llevarlas hasta él; y luego, después de que su amo se halla hartado, las devolvía a sus habitaciones. Era un trabajo horrible y desagradable, pero Naraku logró silenciar a InuYasha, dándole una cantidad extra a su bolsa de piezas de oro mensual, o bien empezaba a insinuarle sutiles amenazas de despido. Era en esos casos que InuYasha dejaba de hacer preguntas y callaba.

Porque en realidad, InuYasha no tenia ningún lugar a donde ir.

Sus padres habían muerto ya hace mucho tiempo. Su padre nunca lo conoció ya que este murió cuando apenas el era un bebe, su madre murió de una epidemia desconocida que azoto al pueblo de Matsue de hace casi 10 años. Casi no recordaba (Ni quería recordar) esa época, en la que se olía y veía por todas partes la enfermedad, y diariamente cadáveres eran arrojados a fosas comunes del ya abarrotado camposanto. En esa misma epidemia hizo que su madre cayera presa y se postrara en cama, teniendo fiebre altísima y finalmente sucumbiendo a la muerte, pues él no era mas que un niño asustado, tratando inútilmente de controlarse y ser fuerte.

Fue llevado a un orfanato del pueblo, donde vivió con los otros niños y monjas cerca de dos años. Hay conoció a una hermosa niña llamada Kikyou de largos cabellos negros y ojos chocolates, que lo cautivo a primera vista, con el pasar del tiempo se hizo su amigo y confidente, juro protegerla de todos hasta de los niños busca pleitos de aquel orfanato. A mitad del segundo año llegaron noticias: InuYasha fue, "_adoptado"_por el Duque Naraku, quien lo apadrino y le dio trabajo como mayordomo en su elegante palacio, mientras que a la joven Kikyou fue becada para ir a un conservatorio donde entrenaban sacerdotisas en la región de Enbizaka a 5000 kilometros de Matsue.

El día de la despedida fue muy triste. InuYasha ignoraba cuanto tiempo duró abrazando a Kikyou, pero no le importó, pues quería conservar su esencia siempre. Kikyou lloró acurrucada en su pecho, pidiéndole que jamás la olvidara y que se mantuvieran en contacto. InuYasha se lo prometió con un beso en la frente y dándole el guardapelo que una vez su difunta madre uso en sus tiempos de vida, adentro tenia una pequeña foto de el y al costado, en relieve, las palabras: _mi alma te pertenece_

Hoy, 8 años después, InuYasha sentía la misma sensación de vacío y abandono que en el primer día. Se sentía incompleto sin su amiga Kikyou,sin su hermosa sonrisa y su actitud algo seria, pero generalmente dulce, su olor a campanillas y su risa de reguero de frutas. Esperaba con ansias la siguiente carta. Desde su partida, InuYasha y Kikyou se enviaban cartas de una región a otra, contándose como la pasaban y dejando en claro lo mucho que se extrañaban. Esta mañana, aprovechó la salida que su amo le daba una vez por semana de la casa para ir al pueblo, para dejar a la oficina de correos la siguiente carta:

_Querida Kikyou:_

_Espero que estés bien._

_Aquí en__Matsue__no se ha acabado el otoño y ya tengo que andar con la chaqueta y la bufanda puestas, por que si no parezco una estatua de cera; me muero de envidia: allá en Enbizaka debe de ser mas cálido que aquí._

_¿Como te va en el conservatorio? En tu ultima carta dijiste que te habías convertido en una de las mejores sacerdotisas, gracias a tus habilidad, potencial y dedicación. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Hubiera dado un brazo para ir a verte, mi princesa._

_¿Cuanto hace que no nos vemos? ¿8 años? A mi me parecen 8 siglos. 8 siglos eternos sin verte sonreír ni estrecharte entre mis brazos, te extraño muchísimo, amiga mia._

_Espero con ansias la promesa del Duque de dejarme tiempo libre esta primavera para ir a visitarte, tanto así que ya tengo ahorrado cerca de 1000 piezas de oro para el viaje. ¡No puedo esperar para divertirnos!_

_Te quiere muchísimo,_

_Tu amigo InuYasha._

Cada vez que InuYasha dejaba la oficina de correos, se le escapaba el mismo gesto triste. Oh, cuanto daría por tomar alguno de esos carruajes y llevarlo a la tierra de esos monjes y sacerdotisas que era Enbizaka, para entrar al conservatorio, navegar entre las diferentes muchachas, hallar a Kikyou y estrecharla entre sus brazos para no dejarla ir nunca mas...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hace un ventoso día. Las mujeres están desayunando dulces manjares. Naraku no ha salido de su habitación. InuYasha pasaba la escoba por el salón estudio de su amo, una habitación agradable, llena de libros aquí y allá. Al sirviente le gustaba mucho esa habitación, ya que podía pasarse las horas leyendo alguna obra que le llamase la atención, después de haber limpiado. Era de esa manera que pasaba el invierno en el palacio, pues cuando era primavera y verano, a InuYasha le encantaba pasearse por la caballeriza del amo, sacar alguno de los corceles y dar una vuelta por el frondoso bosque.

InuYasha marcó cuidadosamente la página de una obra de Tennyson que lo tenía atrapado. Esos poemas lo hacían pensar en Kikyou, sentada en un tronco, cantando una hermosa melodía. Pasó el trapo por la mesa de trabajo de su amo, en la que se veía una pila de papeles ordenados. De pronto notó una hoja manuscrita doblada, asomada en una enciclopedia. La sacó, la alisó y la acercó a la vela.

_Querido InuYasha:_

_¿Como has estado? Yo también te he extrañado, ¡y mucho!_

_El conservatorio es extremadamente aburrido. Solo hay reglas, reglas y mas reglas. Extraño esos días en que le jugábamos bromas pesadas provocándoles dolores de cabeza a las monjas en el orfanato, eran tiempos divertidos que pase a tu lado. Aquí ni siquiera puedo deslizarme por las barandillas de las escaleras sin que alguna de las sacerdotisas me regañen._

_Pero ya no importa. ¿Sabes por que? ¡Estoy de vacaciones! Aprovecharé estas navidades para ir a verte en ese palacio enorme donde trabajas; ¡Ya quiero ver que tan grande es y ver en que podemos divertirnos! ¡Me muero por verte, amigo del alma!_

_Te quiere,_

_Kikyou Fujitaka._

InuYasha se quedó extrañado. Aunque estaba feliz por tener una carta de su amiga, pero había algo que no encajaba: "Aprovecharé estas navidades para ir a verte..." ¿Cuando Kikyou envió esa carta? Revisó la parte superior de la carta y se quedó helado: ¡La carta fue escrita dos semanas antes! Si sus cálculos eran correctos, (y no podía equivocarse, pues era bueno en matemáticas), considerando que el conservatorio estaba a 10 días de Matsue Kikyou... ¡debió de haber llegado ayer!

― ¡Kikyou!― exclamó InuYasha, muerto de la felicidad―. ¡Kikyou está aquí! –grito a los cuatro vientos.

InuYasha corrió por todos los corredores del palacio, abriendo las puertas de cada una de las habitaciones, solo encontrando a las demás amantes del duque, pero no había rastro de Kikyou; echó un vistazo a los jardines y no había señal de ella. Esperó en la puerta y nada. Después de varias horas, InuYasha empezó a sentirse abatido y desanimado. Quizás se había equivocado de fecha, pensaba mientras se recostaba boca abajo en la pequeña cama de su habitación, pero entonces...

― ¡InuYasha!― escuchó la voz de su amo, desde el interior de su habitación― .¡Ven aquí! ¡Necesito un té!

_"El amo me llama"_ pensó InuYasha, levantándose de su cama y abrió la puerta. A continuación fue a la cocina y sirvió una bandeja con tazas de té y una jarra de leche.

Subió otra vez las escaleras, pero ya llegando a la mitad, de repente se detuvo, pensando en la carta de Kikyou... Ahora, si ese sobre era para InuYasha... ¿porque estaba entre los papeles del despacho del Duque...? Y también, ¿porque el Duque no ha salido de su habitación desde anoche...? Oh Dios... Le llegó un horrible presentimiento. Un escalofrío le atravesó la espina dorsal. Corrió rápidamente hasta el umbral de una puerta de caoba labrada que estaba cerrada. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil, InuYasha abrió la puerta...

Era una habitación inmensa, con amplios ventanales cubiertos de pesadas cortinas de color malva. La estancia estaba casi oscura, excepto por unos cuantos enormes velones que estaban apostados en la mesa de noche. A un lado estaba una enorme cama de color oscuro, con doseles transparentes en el techo al estilo medieval. En la cama estaban...

La bandeja del té cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos las tazas y la jarra, derramando el liquido por toda la alfombra.

Su amiga Kikyou, una muchacha de 17 años, de una tez de color blanco como la nieve misma, una larga y lisa cabellera negra y ojos chocolate hacian resaltar su belleza, estaba acostada boca abajo y con las piernas en alto entrecruzadas en la cama, completamente desnuda y bañada en sudor, jadeando pesadamente, con los ojos completamente cerrados. Su cabello negro caía desordenado a un lado de su cara, mientras una mano de largos dedos le acariciaban el trasero: Era Naraku.

InuYasha se quedó clavado en el suelo, completamente tieso, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo. Su... su adorada y hermosa amiga, a quien juró proteger de todo y de todos, hasta con su propia vida, se había convertido en _otra_de las adquisiciones del Duque. Y eso lo probaba la sangre presente en las blancas y revueltas sábanas, revelando su antigua condición de virgen...

― Kikyou...― susurro InuYasha, al borde de la absoluta desesperación―. Kikyou, no... No...

― ¡Sirviente inútil! ¡Arruinaste mi alfombra Soo-mi de 60.000 piezas de oro!―exclamó Naraku― ¿Sabes cuanto costaba, mocoso estupido? ¡Ni vendiéndote como un mugriento esclavo lograrías conseguir suficiente dinero para comprar una! Bueno... ― se pasó la mano por la cara y cambió su expresión de rabia a una sonrisa cruel, al ver la desolada cara del pelinegro― Te presento a tu amiga, InuYasha. Tuve la suerte de leer su ultima carta. Hace 4 horas que ha llegado a verte, y... bueno, semejante preciosidad apostada en mi puerta no podía desperdiciarse, ¿sabes...? Ahora retírate, ya que arruinaste mi merienda. ¿Continuamos, Kikyou...?

― Si, amo...― musitó Kikyou con voz ahogada y seductora, mirando a InuYasha, pero él no la reconoció en lo absoluto. Su voz y sus ojos no eran los mismos: Ha caído víctima del hechizo del Duque― .Tómeme... tómeme...hazme tuya todas las veces que quieras.

InuYasha salió corriendo del cuarto, con las lágrimas inundando sus mejillas y cayendo al suelo en su despavorida carrera. Entró en su habitación, cerrándola de un portazo, temblando de pies a cabeza. Aun desde allí se oían, los gemidos amortiguados de Kikyou y los desagradables jadeos de Naraku, poniendo sus asquerosas manos en la delicada piel de su amiga, profanándola, manchándola, envileciéndola... Kikyou ya no era mas Kikyou: Se ha convertido en otro de los títeres vivientes del Duque de Venomania solo para su maligno placer...

Caminó hasta el manchado y viejo espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba junto al armario. Vió su reflejo en él: Un joven de 18 años, de tez morena, ojos negros y cabello negro alborotado y largo . Usaba un típico traje de criado: una camisa blanca, chaleco y pantalón de color oscuro y una corbata gris. Su otro yo onírico le devolvía la misma expresión que él poseía: una mezcla de... horror, estupefacción, espanto, ira, rabia, dolor... y _celos._

Cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de controlar la pedregosa respiración y los violentos latidos. Al volver a abrirlos, su amiga estaba al otro lado del espejo, donde brillaba el medallón en su cuello, sonriéndole. InuYasha le devolvió brevemente la sonrisa... estiró la mano para posar las yemas de los dedos en la superficie lisa del espejo, a la altura de la blanca mejilla, casi sintiéndolo de verdad... su media sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de conmoción al aparecer Naraku detrás de Kikyou, abrazándola por detrás, lamiendo su cuello y estrujándole los senos. La muchacha suspiraba complacida y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás...

― ¡NOOO...!― chilló InuYasha con voz desgarradora y por un momento logro ver sus ojos volverse color rojo. Golpeando la superficie del espejo con sus puños, así resquebrajándose y cayéndose a pedazos al suelo, desapareciendo así la horrible imagen, volando fragmentos rotos en todas direcciones, haciendo que algunas volaran a su rostro haciéndoles pequeñas heridas. InuYasha cayó de rodillas ante el destrozado espejo, preso de los espasmos, temblando violentamente, apretando sus manos que sangraban copiosamente y ahogándose vivo en sollozos...

― Kikyou... Kikyou...mi querida Kikyou― pronunciaba su nombre una y otra vez, sin poder creerlo―. ¿Por que...? ¡¿Por que, Dios, por que...? ¡¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?

InuYasha sollozó sin descanso ni consuelo, durante horas, jurando ver que en cada uno de los fragmentos rotos del espejo a su alrededor, se reflejaba la cara de su amo, riéndose de él, mientras jugueteaba con el cuerpo de su adorada amiga como si fuera un simple juguete...


	2. Chapter 2

Holaa :D aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo del fanfic espero lo disfruten

Advertencia: aquí hablamos de temas como la brujería y santerismo asi que ya les advierto, disfrutenlo

-o-o-o-o-

_"Polvo son... y al polvo volverán" decía un fraile tuerto y maloliente mientras echaba unas gotas de agua bendita a la fosa abarrotada de cuerpos, donde reposaba su madre..._

"_¡Oh InuYasha! ¡No quiero irme y dejarte solo...! Prométeme que siempre me vas a recordar, ¿si?" decía una llorosa Kikyou de 9 años en la entrada del orfanato, ya a punto de partir a cumplir su destino de sacerdotisa..._

"_Aprovecharé estas vacaciones para ir a verte en ese palacio donde trabajas..."_

"_¿Continuamos, Kikyou?" la voz ronca y lujuriosa de su amo tenía que aparecer..._

"_Si amo... tómeme... tómeme... Hazme tuya todas las veces que quieras."_

― ¡Ahhhghhh….!

InuYasha se despertó de golpe, sudoroso y respirando agitadamente para recuperarse. Se frotó las manos, aun cubiertas por vendajes tras cortarse las manos por su arranque de furia demente frente al espejo, para ahuyentar el frío. Otra noche igual a las anteriores: pedazos de desagradables recuerdos paseándose por su mente, sin detenerse nunca.

Las hojas rojas y amarillas eran barridas de un lado para el otro frente a la alta ventana. Un sol demacrado hacía la débil presencia entre las grises nubes y el viento alborotaba los cabellos y escocía la cara. Desde la horrible tarde que InuYasha desgraciadamente se había dado cuenta de que su adorada Kikyou fue violada impunemente por su amo la vida de InuYasha, si antes era difícil, ahora se había vuelto un infierno en la tierra.

Aunque el amo cambiaba constantemente de favorita como de ropa, mas de una vez InuYasha lograba observar por la rendija de la puerta del despacho a Naraku sentado en su sillón, con solo su camisa de duque puesta, haciendo que Kikyou le hiciera sexo oral de una forma frenética y lujuriosa, arrancándole gemidos de placer a Naraku a tal punto de llegar al orgasmo y que su espeso semen entrara por su delicada boca, oh simplemente llegaba hacer un trío con ella. El pelinegro al ver esas horribles y desagradables escenas, hacía que su sangre hirviera consumiéndose por la rabia y terminando por golpear el suelo y a las paredes de su habitacion varias veces con sus puños provocándoles desgarres musculares por tales acciones.

La ira comenzaba a consumir a InuYasha cada día, no solo por ver como su preciada y especial amiga era humillada y maltratada, manchándole el honor y la dignidad, si no también porque su parte hombre pensaba que era arrebatada vilmente de sus brazos ya que era suya y solo le pertenecía a el, sintió como si un demonio dentro de él que dormía plácidamente, empezaba a despertar y tomar el control de su conciencia.

Pero InuYasha no podía hacer _nada._Esa era la Ley del más Fuerte; la Ley del Señor Feudal: Naraku era su amo, su señor, su protector... y él no era más que un insignificante sirviente y por eso mismo no podía protestar, sino morderse la lengua y callar. ¿Y luego esos frailes gordos pregonan en la misa que todos los Hijos de Dios son iguales, sean señores o esclavos? Una asquerosa y vil mentira

InuYasha suspiró mientras se levantaba de su desgastado colchón de paja. Debido a que hacía demasiado frío para asearse afuera como siempre, y también considerando que precisamente estos días su amo tenía por costumbre dormir hasta más allá del mediodía, el sirviente aprovecharía la oportunidad de usar el cuarto de baño. Tomó varias toallas, entró al baño y se deshizo de sus ropas, y dejó que el agua caliente y el vapor acariciaran su cuerpo, de complexión delgada, pero firme. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que el calor se apoderara de su cuerpo, pues su alma estaba helada y marchita como las mismas hojas muertas del jardín.

-o-o-o-o-

Era una noche helada. El palacio estaba en completo silencio y todas las luces estaban apagadas. Naraku se retiraba por fin a dormir, después de una orgía con Sango, Kagome y Lin como romanos en bacanal. InuYasha terminó de hacer todos los deberes de la casa y subía las escaleras para ir a su habitación... Pero vio la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de Kikyou, localizada en el ala oeste del enorme palacio. Después de dudar por unos momentos y batallar contra si mismo, InuYasha entró en la habitación, que era de tamaño grande, amoblada con lujo y buen gusto, con alfombras muy tupidas, muebles con mucho barniz y una amplia cama con doseles, digna de una duquesa.

Kikyou estaba recostada sobre su costado. Las sábanas revueltas, el cuello del ligero vestido desecho, la falda subida y desgarrada delataban que el duque había visitado la habitación hacía poco. Apretando la mandíbula y los puños al imaginarlo, InuYasha cerró la puerta, para dedicarse a lo único que podía hacer por ahora: Observarla. El dolor lo consumía al haber sido completamente incapaz de protegerla de Naraku. Haciendo un esfuerzo para no perder los estribos como en el incidente del espejo, InuYasha con suma ternura le arregló las desordenadas y desgarradas ropas y la cubrió con la manta. Después de hacerlo, el Sirviente se recostó junto a su cautiva princesa, acariciando su mejilla, con cuidado de no despertarla. Tenía que ser así, cuando Kikyou estuviera consumida en los brazos de Morfeo, ignorando por completo su situación y el dolor y desesperación que pasaba su amigo, pues despierta ella lo trataba fríamente e ignoraba como si jamás lo hubiera conocido.

―Kikyou... estoy seguro de que, si algún día despiertas de esta horrible pesadilla, vas a odiarme por no haberlo evitado. Perdóname por haber permitido que calleras en las garras de Naraku y no haberte protegido como te lo había prometido ―susurraba InuYasha con voz apagada y pasando los dedos por la negra cabecita―. Se que no me reconoces, pero sé que la verdadera tu esta allí... encerrada en esta torre como una prisionera―tomó la mano de Kikyou y la colocó sobre su pecho, justo en su corazón, colocando la suya propia encima, uniéndolas― Te juro que voy a liberarte de tu prisión, mi princesa, aunque me cueste la vida. Tu caballero vendrá a rescatarte del demonio...

Escapándose una traicionera lagrima por la mejilla, InuYasha acercó los labios a su oído y susurro:

_Princesa mia aunque las tinieblas intenten apartarnos y nos envuelvan, siempre sere tu siervo y te protegeré de cualquier cosa aunque tenga que convertirme en un demonio peligroso pero por ti mi hermosa dama lo doy todo._

InuYasha reincorporo la cabeza para mirar el durmiente rostro de su amiga. Se veía tan indefensa y vulnerable, como un bebé, con la luna cayendo sobre su rostro, dándole un realce haciendo que su rostro luciera más hermoso de lo que era... Ante ese pensamiento InuYasha se sonrojó furiosamente y volteó la cara, creyendo por un momento que Kikyou lo había visto. El pobre sirviente tenía por un lado el deseo de salir de allí... pero los labios rosados de Kikyou, entreabiertos, lo atraían fuertemente, como una polilla a la luz.

En su mente una voz empezó a gritar: "_¿Estas loco? ¡Esa clase de pensamientos no son dignos para un hombre! Mira las cosas impúdicas que estás pensando, bastardo enfermo..."_Pero la voz fue disminuyendo conforme InuYasha se inclinaba en la oscuridad fragante de la habitación, para finalmente posar levemente sus labios con los de Kikyou y entrelazaba su otra mano con la suya. InuYasha tímidamente deslizó la lengua dentro de su boca, disfrutando por un mísero instante sus hermosos labios, en un intento de borrar el sabor amargo de su amo y limpiar sus hermosos labios. Se separó luego de varios minutos perdido en este éxtasis, al oír gemir suavemente a su amiga, para luego suspirar, darle un tierno beso en la frente y abandonar la habitación.

-o-o-o-o-

Hasta en los jardines se escuchaban las campanas viejas y desafinadas, anunciado la misa del domingo. Sin embargo, InuYasha no volvió a pisar la Iglesia, pues no estaba dispuesto a seguir arrodillándose ante ese Dios tiránico que permitió este calvario en primer lugar y que hacía oídos sordos a su justa súplica de mandar a Naraku al infierno. Al contrario: el Harem creció y con ello el continuo sufrimiento del sirviente.

Ya había rezado de la mañana a la noche y de noche a la mañana a Dios, a la Virgen María, a todo maldito Santo y dichoso ángel que se sabía, para que Naraku se muriera, como fuera, ya cayéndose de su caballo y rompiéndose la cabeza junto con sus huesos o ahogándose en la bañera... y todos lo ignoraron olímpicamente. Ahí la paciencia y le fe de InuYasha llegaron al limite con una desagradable visita...

-o-o-o-o-

― ¡Sirviente flojo y fracasado! ¡Date prisa y prepara todo, pues esta casa esta como un chiquero y debe relucir todo!―iba diciendo Naraku como si de una mediodía se tratase, mientras se enrollaba una toalla en el largo y húmedo cabello negro.

―¿Quienes van a venir, mi señor?―preguntó InuYasha con aparente tranquilidad mientras secaba con un trapo unas copas.

―Eso no es asunto tuyo, sirviente metiche― replicó Naraku imperiosamente, de pronto sus ojos brillaron de malicia―O tal vez... si te interesa saberlo, InuYasha: Son viejos camaradas míos, compañeros de armas que no he visto desde hace mucho tiempo... y a los cuales quiero impresionar... ¿entiendes?

―Si señor―contestó InuYasha en una reverencia. Ignoraba si estos tipos snobs _sabían_del "secretito" de su amo, pero sabía que no iba lograr nada preguntándole; así que se mordió la lengua y puso en su lugar los cubiertos en la larga y embellecida mesa para terminar lo que se estaba asando en la cocina, que no era poco.

Hacía un buen rato que no había visitas en la casa, ya que al estar bastante alejada del camino del pueblo, los habitantes solían evitarla, ya que les provocaba una sensación extraña, como si hubiera una bestia oculta durmiendo en esos terrenos. Hace tiempo alguno que otro enviado del Rey había entrado a la casa por razones reales, pero paulatinamente fueron dejando de aparecer, para terminar InuYasha haciendo de mensajero cuando hacía falta, dejando la casa sola por días. Cada vez que lo hacía, InuYasha lo agradecía mentalmente, pues entonces así no escucharía las estruendosas orgías de varios días que se hacían en el palacio por placer de su amo.

Para las tres de la tarde ya faltaban un par de minutos para que los personajes hicieran su aparición. InuYasha se quitó la vieja camisa manchada de grasa y se la cambió por una que usaba para ocasiones especiales, aunque ya era muy vieja y desgastada. Naraku le ordenó que encerrara a las doncellas en sus habitaciones, pues según él: "No quiero llamar demasiado la atención y por ende arruinaría la _sorpresa_que tengo preparada para mis visitantes". InuYasha se encogió de hombros mientras lo hacía, mientras su amo se desaparecía a su habitación por unos momentos.

―¡InuYasha, párate en la puerta y recibe las capas de los invitados! ¡Es para hoy, inútil sirviente!―ordenó Naraku desde el vestíbulo. InuYasha asintió y se paró junto a la puerta.

Primero entró un hombre joven de pelo color plata largo y de ojos color ámbar, saludó con una cabezada al sirviente, para luego darle su costoso chaleco bordado, revelando un traje de color verde claro y botas altas. Detrás de él estaban un hombre de rostro atractivo y malicioso, cabello de color negro y ojos color chocolate. Sonrió con socarronería y se quitó la capa jaspeada, tirándose la encima de la cabeza a InuYasha, quien tenía el brazo extendido para recibirla, para luego pasar a su lado ignorándolo como si fuera un perchero. InuYasha se quitó el saco de la cabeza y le fulminó con la mirada.

― ¡Sesshouamaru! ¡Suikotsu! Bienvenidos sean―saludó Naraku extendiéndoles los brazos afablemente. Usaba ese traje ornamentado que solo se ponía en los días de fiesta y su largo pelo estaba suelto con rulos dignos de un duque. En ese momento hizo su aparición otro hombre joven de pelo largo atado en una trenza color negro y ojos oscuros―¡Oh, Bankotsu!, que gusto verte. Siglos sin verlos a los tres. ¡Pasen, pasen! Vamos al comedor. ¡InuYasha! Lleva a estos caballeros a la mesa. ¡Muévete! ¡Es para hoy inútil!―exclamó Naraku chasqueando los dedos al enfurecido sirviente.

InuYasha suspiró y se apresuró a obedecer. Iba a ser una larga y tortuosa tarde.

Pronto la mesa estaba cubierta de platos y fuentes llenas de verduras, carnes, guisados, frutos secos y copas rebozando de agua y alcohol. Los cubiertos tintineaban mientras cortaban los pasteles de pollos y las lonjas de cerdo guisado. Los 4 duques se la pasaron hablando y riendo de chistes y rumores candentes de la aristocracia e intrigas palaciegas y ya cerca de la hora del postre, a InuYasha le gruñía el estómago al ver como los comensales echaban a un lado pedazos de comida, sobre todo al ver las bananas frescas en el cesto de frutas, pero siguió con su trabajo, es decir abasteciendo de bebidas a los invitados, sobre todo Bankotsu, que bebía vino sin parar.

Finalmente cuando se retiraron los platos fuertes y quedaron solo los de los postres, Naraku se recostó perezosamente sobre su reclinatorio mientras los tres invitados le agradecían la comida.

―Es una cena simplemente soberbia, Naraku―observó Sesshoumaru con un gesto frio mientras se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta de tela bordada―Superaste a la cena que me dio el gobernador de Enbizaka la semana pasada.

―De nada―dijo Naraku lánguidamente―Debo darle un diminuto reconocimiento a InuYasha, mi criado, quien se pasó toda la mañana preparándola para nosotros, y darnos lo mejor de lo mejor.

―¿En serio?―dijo Suikotsu, murmurando:―Eso explica porque la carne de res sabía un poquito raro...

―Oye tú―le dijo Bankotsu a InuYasha―Si encuentro una señal de tus sucios dedos en mi manto turco, será lo último que toques en tu sucia vida, sirviente asqueroso.

En ese momento, Naraku se levantó.

―¿Están listos para mi sorpresa?―preguntó Naraku alegremente. Todos asintieron―Esperaba la hora de la cena para darles algo de entretenimiento, así que...―dio unas palmadas― ¡Kikyou, ven aquí!

Lo siguiente que pasó... decir que fue horrible para InuYasha sería quedarse corto. Su amiga entró por una puerta que estaba justo detrás de Naraku y se plantó frente a la mesa. No llevaba nada puesto, por lo que se podría decir que su esbelta figura era visible, sus hermosos pechos ya formados y en su intimidad crecía el bello púbico. Iba descalza y en uno de sus desnudos pies tintineaban dos pesados aros de oro. Parecía estar en trance y su cabeza daba vueltas, como las doncellas drogadas del Oráculo de Delfos.

La sangre de InuYasha se le heló en un instante, queriendo por un instante arrancarse los ojos con las manos. Había creído que no podía haber nada más horrible que haber permitido que su amo desvirginara impunemente a su amiga... y esto era mil veces peor. Sesshouamaru no cambió su expresión fría, aunque se le notaba una ligera incomodidad y disgusto... En cambio, Suikotsu y Bankotsu aplaudieron con morboso entusiasmo, pidiéndole a Naraku que hiciera que Kikyou girara para verle su trasero y compararlo con las de sus esposas y amantes... Cosa que Naraku generosamente cumplió.

―¡Anda Kikyou! ¡Baila! ¡Baila para nosotros!―ordenó Naraku con deleite.

La muchacha empezó a danzar graciosamente, una especie de mezcla de Tango con Zapateo Americano, entre los movimientos sacudiéndose sus pechos con algo de lujuria... cosa que los comensales no perdían de vista. Mantenía los brazos en alto y giraba, siempre sonriendo.

Bankotsu y Suikotsu se levantaron aplaudiendo frenéticamente, arrastrando a Kikyou a sus sillas para poder tocar así sus pechos e intimidad haciéndola suya en cuestión de minutos ante sonrisa cruel de Naraku y la mirada horrorizada de InuYasha. Tanto orar... pidiendo un milagro... y le dieron _esto_. El sirviente no lo soportó mas y corrió a su cuarto, ignorando el llamado de su amo, sin detenerse a mirar hacia atrás. ¡¿Por qué?_!_¡¿Por qué?_!_ ¿¡Por que Dios ha permitido todo esto!_?_

En ese momento InuYasha mandó al diablo toda fe en Dios, tomando el crucifijo que le dieron las monjas y la rompió en pedazos, pisoteándolo y pateándolo, ahogado en el dolor que empeoraba a cada momento. Vio todo pasar por su cabeza como una película parpadeante: Su madre muerta por aquella extraña enfermedad siendo arrojada a con otros cuerpos descompuestos en el camposanto, como Kikyou aceptaba el medallón entre sollozos, la primera vez que vio el edificio del duque, la primera vez que descubrió a su amo y a una muchacha, haciendo el amor por el suelo, la carta de Kikyou, haberla visto en el cuarto de Naraku, y ahora... verla bailando desnuda, dejándose tocar para ese par de sucios y degenerados... Todo repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez, con la misma sensación humillante y espantosa. Podría haber gritado con todas sus fuerzas, desgarrándose por enésima vez la garganta, buscando ahogar con gritos, sollozos, súplicas, blasfemias y maldiciones la multitud de espantosas imágenes que lo asediaban; y a pesar de todo, entre las súplicas, la horrible imagen de su amo violando a su querida clavaba su mirada en su alma. Ya finalmente agotado, enloquecido de dolor, InuYasha perdió la consciencia...

Al volver a abrir los ojos estaba tirado sobre el frío suelo sin lijar de su habitación. El viejo reloj cucú de la mesita daba a entender que era medianoche. InuYasha se reincorporo lentamente; el dolor de cabeza estaba remitiendo un poco, pero aun sentía los furiosos latidos en las venas, clamando una sola cosa: _Venganza._

Ya que no pensaba seguir rezando por que se cumpla el milagro de que Naraku se muera de una vez por todas, ni tampoco pensaba esperar hasta que muera de viejo, InuYasha iba a... adelantar el momento. Sus orbes negros se movieron al desportillado pocillo, lleno de té oscuro... podría _envenenarlo..._

Por un momento, InuYasha se estremeció. Sabía muy bien que asesinar a su amo, por más despreciable que fuese, era atentar contra una vida humana, y por lo tanto, se ganaba un boleto de ida sin retorno al Infierno... Pero al observar por la ventana la borrosa silueta de su amo paseando por los jardines, en compañía de Kagura, Lin... y Kikyou, el miedo a la condenación fue reemplazado por un odio sordo que quemaba toda su cuerpo y borraba el miedo. ¿Que importaba si Dios le pateara el trasero apenas pusiera un pie en las puertas celestiales y lo mandara derechito a las salas del Diablo, si con eso liberaría a su amada Kikyou y a las demás mujeres de ese despreciable ser? Sería un malvado menos en el mundo, que estaba saturado de ellos. Después de dar muchas vueltas en silencio, lo tenía planeado.

Después de regresar del bosque con varios hongos y plantas que tenían la capacidad de fulminar a un hombre en menos de una hora, InuYasha tuvo que tener mucho cuidado de no envenenarse a si mismo, mientras cortabas las oronjas y las amanitas y machacando las hojas de laurel y poinsettia en el mortero, empañado en hacer la cena de Naraku: Té de _hierbas_y pollo relleno de _hongos_, la última en esta vida...

¿La última?

Una hora y media después de haber arrasado con la cena y Naraku seguía vivito y coleando, llevándose a Kikyou y a Kagura al cuarto de baño, el pelinegro sirviente quería estrellarse la cabeza contra la pared, sumido en otro ataque de desesperación...

-o-o-o-o-o-

Había otra salida... que era prácticamente lo mismo que la anterior, pero sumado a otro elemento que lo hacía más reprobable que lo otro: Brujería.

InuYasha suspiró mientras apoyaba su rostro contra el marco de la ventana, donde veía la lluvia caer. La idea de hacer brujería era extremadamente sacrílega, lo asustaba hasta los tuétanos; pero no eran momento de acobardarse, más aún cuando se reveló que Lin, aquella pequeña niña de 11 años resultó embarazada del amo. Eso fue el "clic" que empujó a InuYasha a hacerlo. La sola idea de que Kikyou quedara preñada del amo le hacía querer tirarse de la azotea de aquel lujoso palacio. De esa manera InuYasha adormeció lo poco de consciencia que le quedaba: Lo haría por Kikyou, y por ella haría lo que _sea._Nada lo detendría hasta lograr su objetivo. Investigó un poco y ya después de 2 semanas tenia lo que quería saber.

Se armó de valor y empezó el proceso:

En la mañana, InuYasha se cubrió con una capucha negra, montó a uno de los caballos del amo y cabalgó hasta el pueblo, concretamente, al barrio de san Eustaquio y de allí llegó a la calle de los Borboneses. Parecería una callejuela como cualquier otra... Pero en algunas trastiendas, a precio de oro y con infinitas precauciones, se vendían los ingredientes necesarios para la brujería: polvo de serpiente, sapos machacados, lenguas de ahorcados, pelos de rameras, así como también toda clase de plantas, cogidas en el momento preciso de la luna llena o nueva, para fabricar filtros de amor o venenos con que _"eliminar"_ al enemigo. La llamaban también "calle de la bruja" a aquella estrecha vía donde el diablo, en derredor de las tienes de vegetales, ejercía su comercio de materia prima para hacer los hechizos.

Para la hora de la tarde, con el pretexto de preparar una cena de pollo con hierbas al horno para esa noche, InuYasha fue silenciosamente al gallinero de la parte trasera de la casa, donde sacó un ejemplar joven de un gallo, completamente negro y lo llevó a la caballeriza, donde, sofocando los chillidos del animal, lo estranguló y con una navaja de afeitar le abrió el pecho y le sacó el corazón, para luego prender fuego al cadáver del animal y tirarlo por allí. Acto seguido fue al corral y sacó una cabra del mismo color, para hacerle lo mismo, solo que esta vez le sacó el cerebro, según lo que logró averiguar del libro de Santería de la biblioteca de su amo. Después se deslizó silenciosamente al cuarto de su amo y se apoderó de su cepillo para el pelo, sacando puñados de mechones de cabello.

En esa noche, InuYasha tomó una melancólica vela y se encerró en la cocina. Antes que nada debía atraer a los espíritus y por eso encendió varias varillas de incienso, cirios de iglesia y sacó fuera la Biblia Negra que estaba oculta entre los libros de la biblioteca. Primero se sacó del brazo algo de sangre, que fue a reunirse con los pelos de su amo, las vísceras de la cabra y el gallo, donde las mezcló con tembladera, verbena, muguete y boca de dragón, y sulfato de mercurio, mientras al tiempo InuYasha mascullaba las jerigonzas incomprensibles y maldiciones entre las cuales el nombre de Naraku salió tres veces mientras calentaba la diabólica mezcla sobre un ladrillo nuevo, y secarlo al horno, para obtener una sustancia espesa y acre, de un asqueroso color oscuro. La sonrisa del sirviente se hizo más pronunciada...

― ¿Dónde está mi té con especias?―preguntó Naraku la mañana siguiente, sentado en su sillón de la sala.

―Aquí tiene, mi señor...―musitó InuYasha, tratando de esconder su tono de triunfo, mientras le daba su acostumbrada taza de té... al cual astutamente InuYasha ocultó el terrible olor volátil echando mano a un truco de cocinero.

―Gracias. Ya puedes retirarte.

―¡Oh! ¿No necesita nada más, señor?―preguntó InuYasha arrastrando las palabras, cruzando los dedos por que este intento de asesinato funcionase esta vez, al ver como su amo bebía un largo sorbo de "té".

―No, no necesito nada―dijo Naraku. InuYasha hizo una reverencia y se disponía a retirarse cuando...―Por cierto... te felicito: Esté té de vísceras de animal y plantas de brujas te salió muy bien. Simplemente _delicioso_―dijo de pronto, bebiendo otro largo sorbo.

El sirviente palideció de golpe ante esas palabras. ¿¡Como lo supo! ¡Si fue tan cuidadoso en no delatarse en todo lo que hacía! InuYasha se quedó boquiabierto y balbuceó. Su amo le lanzó una sonrisa irónica, mientras le goteaba algo del oscuro líquido por la barbilla. Muerto de miedo, InuYasha salió corriendo tropezándose con una estatua de metal haciendo que se callera y se inflamara su pie izquierdo y se encerró en su cuarto.

Luego de haber curado su pie lesionado con una espesa crema hecha de plantas medicinales y una venda para bajar la inflamación, decidió intentar algo mas drástico _el vudú._Siguiendo las indicaciones de la Biblia Negra consiguió hacer un perfecto muñeco de paja negra de su amo, para poder maldecirlo y acabar con el de una vez por todas, introduciéndole largos alfileres en áreas donde hubiera puntos vitales, pero tampoco funcionó: seguía vivo sin ningún problema haciendo que el sirviente se desesperara y golpeara su cabeza contra la pared y rompiera las cosas que había en su cuarto lastimándose las manos con los fragmentos de vidrios y ahogándose en desesperados sollozos inconsolables.

-o-o-o-o-

Las calles tienen un aspecto entristecido. InuYasha caminaba penosamente hacía el mercado, mientras ráfagas de viento le hacía ondear sus negros y alborotados cabellos. A su paso, padres y maridos desesperados llamaban en voz alta a sus hijas y esposas; los montones de panfletos de mujeres "desaparecidas" ya eran arrancadas por la lluvia y el viento, cubriendo el suelo de amarillentos jirones.

Desde el tercer intento fallido de deshacerse de su amo, InuYasha había caído en un estado de aplastante desmoralización, hundido en su derrota. Miraba con pena a cada persona que le preguntaba: "¿La has visto?" deseando con toda su alma ayudarles a hallar a sus seres queridos... pero no podía ser posible: Su amo le había restregado en la nariz, que estaba más allá del alcance del destino... ¡Cuanto daría por que se le presentara una maldita señal, ya fuera bendita o diabólica...! En medio de sus cavilaciones chocó contra una mujer algo encorvada, apretujada en su capucha.

―Discúlpeme― dijo InuYasha― No me fijé por donde caminaba...

―No importa, jovencito―musitó la mujer alzando la cabeza para mirarlo, revelando un rostro maduro y grisáceo, de largos cabellos blancos y ojos cafe. Al mirarlo, los ojos de la mujer se ampliaron―¿InuYasha? ¿Eres tú?

―¿Como sabe mi nombre?―inquirió InuYasha algo sorprendido.

― Dios mío... ¡Como te ha cambiado la estadía en ese maldito palacio! ¡Oh InuYasha! ¿Por qué no has huido? ¿No ha sido suficiente estar un solo día con ese animal?―Al ver que el sirviente empezaba a retroceder, quizás tomándola por una loca, la mujer se bajó aun más la capucha― ¿No me reconoces? Soy Kaede... La antigua cocinera del duque Naraku, ¿recuerdas?

InuYasha se revolvió los sesos por un momento, hasta que un recuerdo providencial le llegó a la agotada mente: Recordaba que al llegar por primera vez a la casa, había una cocinera de edad madura. Kaede, quien lo recibió con una cansada sonrisa y un barquillo caliente... Pero luego de un mes, puso pies en polvorosa. Aunque InuYasha no tuvo mucho contacto con ella, debido a sus deberes, la echó de menos y le preguntó a su amo, quien le dijo: "Se fue por motivos de salud..."

― ¡Eres tú, Kaede!―exclamó InuYasha―¿Por qué te fuiste? El amo dijo que te fuiste por estar indispuesta de salud...

― Estupideces―le interrumpió Kaede, cortante― Si estoy indispuesta... pero del alma. Hace años...―bajó la voz hasta volverla un susurro―Recibí un golpe, del que nunca… jamás me recuperaré. Tú no lo viste, InuYasha. ¡Oh, la Providencia evitó que vieras eso...!―la mujer palideció de golpe y se desplomó en un banco que había cerca de ellos.

― No lo entiendo, Kaede―dijo InuYasha sentándose a su lado, tratando de entenderla―¿Que fue lo que viste?

― ¡Pobre de mi! ¡Eso me pasó por metiche! Fue cuando el amo Naraku regresaba a la casa. Estaba triste y furioso a la vez: Al parecer una doncella llamada Kagura lo había dejado en ridículo frente a otras personas. Estaba realmente trastornado: Hablaba consigo mismo y se retorcía las manos Y una noche...una horrible noche―la mujer bajó la voz aun más―Oí ruidos extraños en su despacho... yo, que estaba sufriendo de insomnio, y me atreví a ver por la puerta: Naraku estaba en arrodillado en el centro de un pentagrama pintando con sangre de cerdo y cirios, invocando al Diablo... y por lo que alcancé a escuchar... Estaba pidiendo el poder de atraer a toda mujer que lo mirara...

InuYasha se puso pálido, asimilando las palabras de la mujer: Así que por eso el amo no muere, pensaba InuYasha frustrado y mirando el suelo. Así que por eso no reaccionó a las oraciones ni al veneno, ni al vudú y a la misma pócima, llegando a adivinarla en el té: Hizo un pacto con el demonio para hacer que cualquier mujer que lo mirara cayera perdidamente enamorada de él... Incluida Kikyou...

―Lo siento, no me gusta hablar de esto―musitó Kaede con la piel erizada―Ahora quiero saber... ¿Por qué no te has ido de ese palacio, InuYasha?

―Por que simplemente no _puedo―_respondió InuYasha con la mirada perdida y los puños apretados―Antes lo que me retenía de irme de ese palacio, era el agradecimiento al amo Naraku por darme un trabajo y un hogar... He estado todos estos años guardando los gustos del amo, cumpliendo con la obligación de los siervos de guardar los secretos de sus señores... Pero ahora... el amo ha tomado como esclava sexual a mi amiga de la infancia…Kikyou ―diciendo ultimo con voz quebrada, los ojos de Kaede se llenaron de pena y compasión la ver la cara de dolor del pelinegro ―Confieso que he tratado de eliminar al amo de... diversas maneras, y a todas ha sobrevivido campante. No sé qué hacer, Kaede...

― En este mundo hay tres justicias, InuYasha―dijo Nana levantándose―La justicia de Dios... la del Diablo... y la propia. Yo también desearía ayudarte en hacer que el maldito violador reviente... Debo irme... Confía en Dios, InuYasha... y él te ayudará.

La mujer se despidió con un gesto y despareció entre los puestos del mercado, dejando a un InuYasha completamente meditabundo, sujetando con fuerza el asa de del cesto lleno de diversas frutas. Dejó caer una de las frutas más gruesas y la aplastó, imaginándose que era la cabeza de Naraku, y los jugos escurriéndose sobre el piso, su sangre.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! (: Aquí está el siguiente capítulo después de varios meses de espera xD solo debo aclarar que este capítulo es el que todos estaban esperando, así es señores llego la muerte de Naraku, por lo tanto será MUY explicito.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Entre las tinieblas empieza a clarear, y desde el este, una tenue franja gris en el horizonte anunciaba que la aurora se pararía muy pronto sobre el castillo. Los macilentos rayos se reflejaban en las almenas de la torre del campanario. En el pueblo, entre la desolación general, los habitantes ya se levantaban a trabajar en el mercado o a recuperar lo poco que quedaba en los campos. En el vestíbulo principal, sentado en su sillón, una figura espigada esperaba la llegada de su "aperitivo matutino" antes del desayuno.

"_Los sacerdotes y papas de Roma no saben la verdad. No hay un solo Dios, sino dos: El del Bien y el del Mal. El Mal es la nada y es la muerte. Ambos crearon a los hombres, dirigidos por el Mal, pues este es el elemento natural del pueblo de origen. El Mal es el que conquista nuestros vientres y nos empuja a él…"_

Esta extraña filosofía, que olía a azufre y en la que había restos de maniqueísmo y creencias cátaras mal interpretadas, dominaba la mente de Naraku. Siempre se habría creído invencible desde esa noche que entregó su alma a Satanás y le había dado este nuevo rostro, hermoso como el de un Rey, remplazando ese horrible rostro del que solo se tenía por testimonio un cuadro de su juventud, quemándose en el fuego de la chimenea; un rostro del cual ninguna mujer, fuera noble o villana, salía airosa. Se sentía todopoderoso, en ese pueblo inmenso e ignorante, lleno de mujeres todavía sin conquistar. Usando su poder del _Mal_ para hacer lo que se le antojara. Sade estaría orgulloso de él, eso era seguro.

Bueno, eso fue antes de que InuYasha osara enfrentarle, usando también el _Mal._

Pensando en su sirviente precisamente... Era verdad que últimamente InuYasha había desarrollado unos extraños trucos. Todo por verlo muerto a cualquier precio. Realmente, otro gran noble en su lugar se habría asustado al ver la furiosa terquedad de un sirviente de verlo enterrado en el camposanto… Pero no el Duque de Venomania. Le dieron risa los patéticos e inútiles intentos de InuYasha, desde la cena envenenada, el té maldecido por él y el vudú. Y aun después de eso, InuYasha no desistió y estúpidamente siguió con su recién descubierto talento brujeril de pacotilla, trayendo pócimas maldecidas cada vez más horribles, conteniendo desde flores machacadas hasta menstrúo de mujer.

Si no fuera por la enorme lástima que sentía por él ya lo hubiera entregado a la Inquisición por brujería. Naraku se divirtió imaginándolo por un momento: InuYasha atado a un poste de la plaza mayor del pueblo, mirándolo con rabia, asándose vivo bajo el calor insoportable de la hoguera como un cerdo entero en día festivo. Hum... No podría esperar esa clase de comportamiento de algún mayordomo de noble cuna, e InuYasha no era más que un campesino. Apretándole las clavijas es que te obedecen, pensaba.

El Sirviente es un ser intermediario entre el hombre y el animal doméstico. Animal, porque eres su amo y puedes hacer con la vida de este lo que quieras, si le quieres hacer su vida miserable o no, pues te pertenece y depende exclusivamente de ti; hombre, porque puede hablar y responder. Es el símbolo del individuo sometido a otro por naturaleza y del cual se tiene poder casi absoluto. Eso era _InuYasha el Miserable_ para él.

Esta noche, aun a esa hora, se estaba divirtiendo con Kagura en el corredor del castillo. Aunque era a la hora del alba en que InuYasha solía despertarse, le importó un pimiento que el sirviente los encontrara haciendo el amor en el suelo… Si ya más de una vez había sucedido. Naraku estaba sentado en una de las sillas sin respaldo y la tenia sentada sobre sus rodillas. Uno de los blancos pies colgaba sobre la alfombra. El encaje del ligero vestido de rigor del castillo, transparentaba el cremoso muslo donde descansaba, atrayente, una liga de raso color roja. La besaba en la nuca, llena de vello negro y la sentía estremecerse bajo sus labios todos sus nervios. La mano de lindos dedos alargados agarraba la suya y hundía las uñas sonrosadas y afiladas en la palma de su mano.

―Ah… Si, amo... más…―suspiraba Kagura con expresión acariciadora, mientras se desataba ella misma el cordel que sujetaba su cuello. El corpiño de seda y terciopelo negro dejaba ver las blancuras túrgidas del seno, que ondulaba por la agitación.

― ¿Te gusta esto, Kagura? ―decía Naraku con voz jadeante y triunfadora― Eres tan adorable y deliciosa… Dulcemente deliciosa…―decía buscando con locura mientras la volteaba para que quedara a horcajadas sobre su regazo, buscaba sus labios primero y luego hundía la cara brutalmente en el seno perfumado y fresco, mientras manoseaba a todo lo largo del muslo firme, terso, cálido...

Sus ojos relucían; su cabello negro danzaba sobre la clavícula de su hombro. Se levantó, danzante y risueña, Con rápido movimiento descubrió sus hombros y dejó caer al suelo el vestido, hasta quedar completamente desnuda, pues todas las damas del Duque no llevaban ropa interior debajo de sus trajes. Atrajo sobre sus caderas las manos del Duque, quien la aplastó contra la pared, quien ansioso ya se bajaba la bragueta del pantalón de lino fino, preparándose para dar la primera estocada…

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La mañana finalmente llego y el sol sale con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan. Hay cierta agitación en el camino sin pavimentar que delimita con un riachuelo. Los caballos y mulas les tintinean campanillas y cascabeles Al frente de la larga cabalgata de los mercaderes que llegaban desde la frontera del Reino Shakimi a Matsue iba un inquieto y ansioso joven de 20 años. Era apuesto, su vestimenta era azul y su cabello era de un hermoso negro azulado recogido en una coleta. Su jubón estaba bordado en oro al igual que su pantalón de lino fino.

Aunque los que iban a su lado se dirigían a él con respeto, y le hacían preguntas, su estado de ánimo, decaído desde hacía semanas, les respondía y contestaba con respuestas secas. De pronto uno de los campesinos cubrió a su mujer con un velo. Miroku le preguntó el motivo de ello:

―Verá señor, si me permite mi opinión, este sitio se dice que está maldecido, pues las mujeres de este reino han desparecido y siguen desapareciendo. Mujeres y niñas, tanto pobres como ricas. Nadie sabía el motivo ni quien lo está haciendo. Es como la historia del Flautista de Hamelín, pero desaparecen mujeres, no chiquillos ni ratones. Como estamos de paso por estos lares, no quisiera que mi mujer corra una suerte parecida

―Muchas gracias por decirme eso―murmuró Miroku, observando las puntas afiladas de los tejados en la lejanía, sintiendo una especie de presagio: ¿Ella estaría allí?

Miroku Fujishima llevaba desde hacia exactamente 6 meses, una larga búsqueda en pos de su prometida, Sango Miyazaki, una joven de casi su misma edad. La última vez que la había visto, fue cuando ella hizo a un viaje al Reino de Shakimi a hacer una visita a su prima, y desde entonces no se le volvió a ver. Miroku al principio no se había preocupado y no tenia noción de que su vida tranquila se vería perturbada: Era famosa la actitud pacífica y tranquila de Sango, siempre ayudando a las demás personas que la necesitaran, si había problemas ella podría arreglárselas sola. Era realmente una chica muy fuerte y decidida, sabía muy bien cómo defenderse sola. Así que, cuando pasaron ya 5 días, Miroku llegó a la conclusión, que lo que haya detenido a Sango, fue algo más fuerte y poderoso que ella.

A pesar de solo haber pasado seis meses, seis malditos meses registrando todo el Reino Shakimi de arriba para abajo, para luego pasarse de Hokkaido a Fusume, sin ningún éxito, pues los lugareños le aseguraron que la joven se encontró con desconocido que usaba sombrero de ala ancha y se esfumó con él, como por arte de magia. "¡No podía ser!, se decía rascándose la cien desesperado, ¡Sango no puede engañarme ni dejarme por otro! ¡Ella es devota a la fidelidad! ¡Siempre solía estallar en furiosas escenas de celos cuando hablaba dulcemente con cualquier campesina hermosa que veía!" recordaba en el bamboleo de su caballo una particular escena que le divirtió:

_Miroku bailaba con la atractiva mujer con la que iba a casarse en verano._

_Hacia 2 semanas, cuando se lo habían comunicado, el pobre estaba aterrorizado con la perspectiva de unirse en matrimonio a una mujer de la que apenas había ido hablar. Hasta ese momento, el pánico se había apoderado de él. Infantilmente quería decirles que no estaba listo para semejante compromiso, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada._

_Cuando finalmente esta había llegado, desde su lejana tierra, surgiendo del carruaje y con un enorme boomerang atado a su espalda, el interés del peli negro se acrecentó: Una figura voluptuosa, cabello negro, que le caían dócilmente en su rostro y era tan largo que le llegaba mas debajo de su cintura, ojos ardientes y dulces y una voz melodiosa y fuerte. Esta Sango resultó ser un verdadero encanto._

―_Soy Fujishima Miroku―se presentó tartamudeando y rojo de vergüenza._

_Para Sango fue facilísimo leer sus pensamientos, pues había en él una ingenuidad que le recordó un poco a sus amigos de infancia. Le provocaron unas extrañas ganas de usarlo como bolsa de kickboxing y también de mimarlo…_

_En esa maravillosa noche, Sango bailaba con su novio con aire extático y no había sentido tanta felicidad desde el día que le regalaron en su fiesta de 8 años, una hermosa gatita única en su especie con dos colas, de color avellana y negro. Miroku era graciosísimo y estúpidamente lindo. Aunque también era un libidinoso y mujeriego de primera, llevándose fuertes golpes por parte de la joven Sango._

_Mientras danzaban, Miroku suspiraba:_

―_Esta es la noche más feliz de mi vida._

―_Estoy contenta―le decía Sango con una sonrisita burlona―Por que tu padre me prometió que serias un buen esposo y sabrías cuidar bien de una familia… ― Le sonrió con ternura ― Estabas asustado cuando oíste que vas a casarte conmigo… ¿cierto?_

_Miroku tragó saliva ―No te lo niego, pero fue antes de conocerte. Eres… una mujer realmente bella nunca me imagine conocer a alguien tan especial y adorable como lo eres tu Sango-chan._

―_Me halagas, guapo.―dijo Sango sonriendo― ¿Qué te parece si te doy un anticipo?_

― _¿Anticipo?_

―_Claro. Un pequeño preludio.―Y le besó suavemente y con sensualidad. Su boca estaba olorosa a miel cosa que endulzo a Miroku, pensó que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… Impulsado por una fuerza que no creyó que tendría, bailó en círculos con Sango entre los danzantes ebrios, hasta dar con una puerta que daba a una habitación de servicio._

_Esa noche Miroku quedó colmado. Y todo temor al matrimonio se esfumó._

Miroku alzó la mirada hacia el cartel grande que decía **"Bienvenidos a Matsue, el Pueblito de la Alegría y la Virtud. Población: 15.600"**. Todo a su alrededor le dieron la noción de un pueblo medio grande, perdido entre serpentarios y oscuros bosques, amplios arroyos y cielos nublados. Las caras de sus habitantes estaban enjutas por las desapariciones, y sumado a eso, la pronta llegada del hambre y el invierno al umbral de sus puertas. Además de las desapariciones, se decía que por las noches brillaban solitarias fogatas en esos parajes, donde los brujos se reunían en los Aquelarres a dar rienda suelta a sus habilidades. Aunque Miroku era devoto creyente, siempre sintió una turbia curiosidad en lo referente a lo oscuro y opuesto.

Conocería más de eso con el pelinegro sirviente.

Cuando al vagar desolado por el pueblo, parando en una taberna después de comer un plato de un exquisito ramen, alcanzó a oír la conversación de InuYasha con Kaede. El rostro del peli negro dejaba ver desesperación y pena. El de la anciana ni se diga. Vio al muchacho aplastar aquella fruta, montar su cabello y salir del mercado. Se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho el campesino en el trayecto... Eso y el relato del peli negro corroboraban la historia. Entonces, si era verdad, ¿Sango estaría allí? ¿Estaría en este pueblo? También podría estar equivocado, pero su intuición le dijo que lo intentara. Sin que el pelinegro lo notara, lo siguió…

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La esperanza truncada es funesta para cualquiera. Las últimas semanas causaron más estragos que los años anteriores. InuYasha pasaba por un estado, anteriormente mencionado, que empeoró cuando Kikyou tuvo una falsa alarma de embarazo. Seguro que solo era cuestión de tiempo para qué la alarma resultara ser cierta, InuYasha dejó de sonreír, perdía color y adelgazaba rápidamente. Su rostro, aunque no perdió su belleza, se estiró y endureció; sus ojos y mejillas se hundieron. Así como su aspecto se deprimía, también su actitud: En ocasiones explotaba, maldiciendo a todos: A sus padres, al destino, al Duque, a Dios... y a sí mismo. Luego de esos furores pasaba a crisis de llanto donde las lágrimas dejaban surcos en las hundidas mejillas.

Incapaz de descubrir como vencer un Pacto demoníaco, su vida se volvió indiferente y rutinaria; solo tenía vida por las noches, cuando se recostaba junto a la dormida Kikyou, le acariciaba los cabellos, cubría de besos sus labios y rostro, le hablaba en voz baja y se quedaba hasta el alba. Era el único consuelo que le quedaba y lo único que podía hacer ahora. No volvió al cementerio, pues era muy humillante para él visitar la tumba de su progenitora, debido a todas las faltas de moral y buena educación que esta le había enseñado, no tenía el valor de ir a su tumba sin tener reproches y culpa por haber usado el _mal_que tanto odiaba su progenitora.

Pero cuando le asaltaba la culpa, InuYasha siempre pensaba que estaba Kikyou en medio y por ella había hecho las prácticas herejes. Realmente amaba a Kikyou y por amor se había vuelto un brujo. Solo quería salvarla y verla de nuevo feliz.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

InuYasha salió a la parte trasera de la casa a respirar un poco. Aquel era uno de los pocos momentos buenos de la jornada y el único placer natural que le quedaba y quería aprovecharlo lo máximo posible… Solo esperaba que fuera de noche para acostarse en el cuarto de Kikyou; un nuevo y posiblemente intento fallido de asesinato cruzó su mente. Un murmullo de hojas secas lo hizo agudizar el oído. Al parecer era solo una ardilla que había hecho temblar la rama de esa manera… InuYasha examino el follaje en busca de algún intruso. Otro ruido apagado se escuchó.

― ¿Quién está ahí?―Otro crujido y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ponerse en guardia.

Una figura, un poco más alta que él, se lanzó en ataque. A pesar de que era un poco más pequeño que el atacante, InuYasha no se intimidó y mordió la mano que lo apresaba. Miroku soltó un chillido de dolor, pero no lo dejó y finalmente lo aplastó contra la pared, una mano empuñaba su espada de Damocles, la otra apretaba la garganta de InuYasha.

― ¡Suéltame!

― ¡Lo haré cuando confieses lo que hay detrás de esos muros!

― ¿Qué?

― ¡Te he escuchado cuando hablabas con esa mujer en el pueblo! ¿Así que es cierto o no? ¿Tu amo ha hecho un pacto con el Maligno y ha secuestrado mujeres, entre las cuales mi amada Sango? ¡Responde!― InuYasha no lo soportó más y se plantó frente a Miroku, como un perro que enseña los dientes colmillos y gritó, con las mejillas encendidas de la pura rabia:

― ¡Si, es cierto! ¡Y para que te enteres, apenas acabo de enterarme! ¡He tratado de deshacerme del Duque de Venomania cientos de veces y nada! ¿Cuál sería la causa, eh? Busca en tu cerebrito: Solo te tomará un par de segundos…

― ¡No me hables así!

―Te hablo como me dé la gana―le espetó altanero InuYasha―. Si no me sueltas llamo a los perros para que te destripen, yo haría otro tanto…―Miroku lo soltó e InuYasha se frotó el cuello―, ¿Quién eres, por cierto?

―Me llamo Miroku Fujishima, Conde del Reino Azul―se presentó Miroku haciendo una reverencia que InuYasha no correspondió―. He estado desde meses buscando a mi prometida, Sango, quien desapareció a llegar a esta comarca. ¿Tú eres el…? eh… ¿Escudero?

―Sirviente.

―Ah, ya―musitó Miroku, cauteloso en no faltarle el respeto y con ello, arruinar su misión: "Seguro conoce todos los secretos de aquí. Debo ganarme su confianza, así rescataré a Sango" pensaba. Sacó una foto de Sango y se la dio―. ¿Conoces a esta mujer? ―InuYasha observó a la mujer de pelo negro y vestido ornamentado de color claro, sentada sobre una gran roca sonriendo coquetamente, en sus piernas estaba una pequeña gatita, la cual acariciaba.

―Creo que si… ¡Si, ya la recuerdo! Es aquella chica que siempre está con una pequeña gatita, es por ella que estoy obligado a ir a la tienda de animales cada 2 semanas, aunque me sorprende que el amo no se halla desecho de aquella gatita…

―Espera un momento―interrumpió Miroku― ¿Hay... mas mujeres? ¿Cuántas hay?

― ¿Cuantas?―replicó InuYasha soltando una amarga risotada―, ¿cuántas? ¡Hay muchas! Cada semana van llegando… Hay más o menos cien.

― ¿Tantas? ¡¿Pues entonces qué diablos estamos esperando? ¡Debemos liberarlas! ―exclamó Miroku en tono heroico y con espada en ristre, pretendió entrar a la casa… Pero el sirviente lo agarró de la manga.

― ¿Estás loco o qué? ¡No puedes entrar así como así! Mi amo es bueno con las armas y tu solo no podrás contra él. Si te ve eres hombre muerto… si quieres morir estúpidamente, no es mi problema...

― ¿InuYasha? ¿Dónde estás, siervo inútil? ―el pelinegro palideció al oír esa voz: ¡Su amo! ¡Y venia a donde estaban...!

― ¡Escóndete!―susurró InuYasha a Miroku, empujándolo dentro del cobertizo para guardar grano y echando el cerrojo―. ¡Cierra el pico y no hables!―Miroku quedó atrapado en el estrecho habitáculo y como era medio claustrofóbico, de inmediato le invadió una espantosa sensación, quería gritar, derribar la puerta... pero logró mantenerse callado, mientras la voz de InuYasha se mezclaba con otra voz, grave y más madura: "Debe ser su amo…". Rezaba por que el Duque no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia y revisara allí… o que InuYasha no lo delatara. Después de 3 minutos eternos, InuYasha volvió a abrir la puerta.

― ¡Uf! ¡De buena nos libramos! Sal de allí. Ya volvió a entrar, creo que no se dio cuenta de nada.

―Gracias…―resolló Miroku―Gracias por no delatarme…

―No lo agradezcas―contestó InuYasha con indiferencia―.En este pueblo estamos acostumbrados a ayudarnos entre nosotros…

― ¿En serio? ― replicó Miroku, encantado con tener un argumento para convencer al pelinegro de ponerlo de su lado―, En ese caso, amigo InuYasha, creo que deberíamos ser _aliados…_ ―Aguardó un momento para ver el efecto de sus palabras: los ojos de InuYasha ya no eran hostiles sino curiosos; eso lo animó a continuar: ― Es evidente que no eres feliz con tu amo y quieres ser libre, ¿cierto? Puedo ayudarte. Liberaremos a Sango, a las mujeres…

―Y a mi querida Kikyou… También está ahí… ―murmuró InuYasha―Tengo que sacarla de ese infierno. _Quiero_sacarla de _allí._

—Entonces con más razón deberías hacer una alianza conmigo—dijo Miroku —Escucha el proverbio: "Muerto el perro, se acabó la rabia", ¿no? Haremos que el perro reviente y todos felices. Vamos por detrás, antes de que tu amo nos vea.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

InuYasha y Miroku caminaron por la parte trasera del corral de las cabras, junto a los depósitos de agua y vino. Detrás de un solitario cerco, había un claro de tierra, en el cual había una sucesión de estacas enterradas, en las cuales había flores marchitas por el otoño, esparcidas junto al huerto de calabazas, con un viejo espantapájaros de tétrica sonrisa cosida. Las estacas parecían marcar _algo_… pero sea lo que sea, no eran semillas…

― Oye, ¿para qué son esas estacas? ¿Es para un cultivo de uvas o de guisantes?―preguntó Miroku, sintiendo un extraño malestar al ver las solitarias estacas. InuYasha también las veía. Cuando volteó a ver a Miroku, su mirada era extraña, como ausente:

―Cada cierto tiempo, cuando una de las mujeres del Duque quedaba embarazada, el amo se encerraba en su despecho por horas y luego me llamaba. En su mano había una bebida de color oscuro y me decía: _"Dale esto a Kagome, la pobrecita tiene una horrible digestión." "Amo, ¿y por eso esta inflada como un globo?_", decía yo, confundido. _"Exacto. InuYasha, dáselo, esto la ayudará y en cuestión de horas se irá la hinchazón"_me decía .Yo era un niño en ese entonces y aun no comprendía ciertas cosas. Aun así obedecía y se lo daba en la cena. Luego la pobre se encerraba en el baño, soltando unos gritos y llantos que yo escuchaba asustado, pero el Duque no me dejaba entrar, sino que él mismo lo hacía… y luego de varios minutos salía con algo dentro de un saco de lona. Me ordenaba que limpiara todo y cuando entraba, solo veía sangre por todas partes… ―Le tembló un poco la voz. Miroku palideció como la tiza, horrorizado con el relato de InuYasha. Este señaló el ventanal del tercer piso―Desde esa ventana veía al Duque cavar una zanja, tirar el saco y luego taparlo con tierra y marcándolo con una estaca. Pronto el campo se llenó de ellas… La última de estos días, Lin, fue más problemático pues fueron trillizos. Solo miraba las extremidades de las criaturitas enterradas en las zanjas...

― ¡Basta! ¡No sigas!―susurró Miroku, al borde de vomitar todo el almuerzo que había comido del puro espanto― ¡Esto es una casa del horror! ¡Hechiza, retiene y viola mujeres! ¡Y para seguir teniéndolas listas para él las hace abortar! ¡Debemos hacer algo, InuYasha! ¡No podemos permitir que siga saliéndose con la suya!

― ¿Tienes un plan? Te confieso que lo he intentado todo.

―Dime… ¿estarías dispuesto hacer lo que sea? ¿No importa si esto va en contra de nuestra moral de hombre? –pregunto Miroku viendo directamente a los ojos a InuYasha, el cual asintió con un ligero fuego en los ojos ― ¡Perfecto! Lo que tienes que hacer mi querido amigo… es nada más y nada menos, que vestirte de mujer, lo aremos para distraerlo.

―! ¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Yo vestirme de mujer? ¡Usar falda y maquillaje! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ―exclamó InuYasha, como si no diera crédito a lo que escuchaba― ¡No! ¡Me niego...! ¡De ninguna manera...!

-entonces podríamos usar a tu amiga Kikyou como cebo –dijo serio Miroku.

-¡No! –chilló InuYasha - ¡no me vestiré de mujer! ¡Y no usare a Kikyou como cebo!

-O te vistes de mujer, o usamos a Kikyou como cebo –dijo Miroku desafiante con los ojos a InuYasha

-¡No!

― ¡Es necesario! ―replicó Miroku, molesto por la terquedad de InuYasha―, ¡Sin eso nuestro plan fracasará! ¡Entiende InuYasha…!

― ¡No! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ―chilló InuYasha, casi histérico y fuera de sí. Miroku retrocedió un paso― ¡Tú no has visto durante años…! _¡Años!_ ¡...lo que el Duque hacia a esas mujeres! ¡Tú no has sufrido desde los 8 años de la peste, el abandono y este infierno en esta maldita casa! ¡Tú no has visto a mujeres embarazadas beber de pócimas para abortar y ver como entierran sus bebés bajo tierra! ¡Tú no has soportado ver esas caras de familiares que quieren volver a verlas! Tu no… ―su voz se quebraba cada vez mas― ¡Tú no has visto como toman lo que es tuyo, lo que más amas y te lo destruyen en tu cara! ¡No lo entiendes...! ―InuYasha sentía un deseo de saltar al cuello de Miroku, abofetearlo, tirarlo al suelo y estrangularlo, hacerle sentir algo del infinito horror que sentía él…

Miroku lo miraba con pena. Sus ojos mostraban límpidamente cada humillación, cada ultraje recibido desde hacía años. Toda lagrima derramada, todo su dolor, toda su furia contenía y a punto de explotar. Otros adultos pudieron haberse echado abajo ante torturas semejantes, perdido la cordura, suicidarse después de tanto horror visto y vivido... pero allí estaba InuYasha, un verdadero superviviente. Debía admitir que perder a Sango por 6 meses no era nada comparado con ver a un ser querido tuyo ser mancillado en tu presencia y tu, atado de manos, incapaz de protestar. Miroku estaba admirado de ese pelinegro quien, siendo prácticamente un adolescente, soportó un verdadero calvario, mil veces peor que el suyo…

―Entiendo lo que sientes, InuYasha―murmuró Miroku, como queriendo disculparse por su arrebato, se paró enfrente de él para verlo directo a la cara―… Sé que estar seis meses sin Sango no es nada comparado con las deshonras que has vivido… Sé que estas desesperado y harto de esta situación... Pero entiende, InuYasha: Las mujeres de este pueblo siguen despareciendo; madres de familia que trabajan en el mercado y niñas que vienen de la escuela... Seres inocentes que fueron arrancados vilmente para acabar en un puteadero privado para el cerdo del Duque, quedando embarazadas y sus frutos siendo enterrados bajo tierra… ―InuYasha volvió a mirarlo―Mira InuYasha: Te juro, aquí frente a las tumbas de estos niños inocentes... que Kikyou no sufrirá ningún daño. El Duque se distraerá con ella y tú y yo lo mataremos. Todas esas mujeres serán libres y podrán volver con sus familias. Recuperaré a Sango y tú serás libre y tendrás a Kikyou. Todos ganamos ¿no? ―terminó, Miroku aferrado a esta última esperanza de ganárselo― ¿No quieres recuperarla…? ¿No quieres a Kikyou…?

―Más que nada en el mundo―musitó InuYasha.

―Entonces… ¿Qué dices InuYasha? ¿Hecho? ―propuso Miroku extendiendo la mano. InuYasha lo miró un instante. Aunque la vida le enseñó cruelmente a no confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en Dios… una parte de su semi destruido corazón le dijo que no podía perder la oportunidad…

―Hecho.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

―Este lugar sí que es lujoso―decía Miroku muy a su pesar al ver todo el mobiliario desde la ventanita del sótano donde InuYasha lo hizo entrar sigilosamente―Odio admitirlo, pero tiene buen gusto…

―Tiene buen gusto, pero como ya has visto, posee el alma de un cerdo y la lascivia de un caballo―dijo InuYasha con desdén. Examinó a Miroku de arriba abajo. ―Una pregunta: ¿Cuál es tu talla de zapatos?

―38―contestó Miroku, señalándose sus medianos pies― ¿Qué pretendes, InuYasha? ¿Qué….?― De pronto InuYasha empujaba a Miroku en un gran cobertizo donde guardaban cosas que eran necesarias para días festivos por lo que nadie entraba hay al menos que fuera necesario-¡¿Qué carajo estás haciendo?

―Ya verás. Espera aquí.― replicó InuYasha y cerró la puerta.

Salió del sótano, simulando llevar una montaña de ropa blanca, esquivando a Koharu y a Abi en el camino. Vió a Kikyou durmiendo en su cama. Alcanzó a ver a Sango acariciando animadamente a su pequeña gatita de dos colas. Llegó al cuarto de lavandería del duque y cuando llegó al inmenso cesto de mimbre donde Naraku guardaba toda la ropa confiscada de las mujeres y después de revolver mucho, sacó un vestido de color azul oscuro, decorado con amplios pollerones, perlas y encajes. Cruzó volando el rellano hasta llegar al Ático. Sacando de una abollada caja, sacó entre varios artículos de disfraces una peluca rubia rizada algo polvorienta. Cuando pasó por el cuarto de Kagura le quitó con disimulo los zapatos de tacón alto y regresó de nuevo al sótano.

― ¡Mira Miroku, encontré…!―InuYasha se quedó en seco al ver a Miroku acuclillado contra la esquina del oscuro cuarto, abrazando unos retratos de mujeres desnudas felizmente, como si hubiera oro en ellos―¡Miroku! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

― ¡Oh InuYasha! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu amo tenía una guarnición de unos enormes retratos de mujeres?―preguntó Miroku con los ojitos brillosos de felicidad― ¡están bien hechos! ¡Esculpen muy bien sus figuras!

― ¡Vinimos a hacer reventar al maldito cerdo no a admirar retratos de mujeres desnudas! ―exclamó InuYasha abofeteándose la frente― ¡Deja eso y ven aquí!

― ¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó Miroku acercándose y cuando vio el vestido abrió los ojos como platos― ¡¿Qué es esto…? ¡Tú pretendes…!

―El Duque jamás _sospecharía_ de una inocente _mujer_ si se supone que todas caen "hechizadas" ante su poder demoníaco―dijo InuYasha, acariciando vagamente y con aire abstraído la hoja de un cuchillo de carnicero… cosa que inquietó ligeramente a su aliado― además fue tu idea no? Ni creas que seré el único vestido de mujer aquí –bufo ante lo último-Pero antes debo ir a… hacer algo. Pero regresaré antes del amanecer.

―InuYasha, ¿Qué estas….?―alcanzó a decir Miroku cuando InuYasha le dejó en el suelo la ropa de mujer y salió disparado por la puerta de trasera― ¡Si tan solo me dijeras que es lo que haces para poder ayudarte…! ¡Te recuerdo que estamos juntos en esto…!― refunfuñó indignado antes de dejar en su lugar aquellos enormes retratos…

Pasaron varias horas. Miroku se quedó dormido sobre el frio suelo del cobertizo y solo se despertó al tercer golpecito que le dio InuYasha en el hombro. El sirviente tenía marcadas ojeras, como si no hubiera dormido, sin embargo sonreía y la carrera le había teñido de rojo sus mejillas. Llevaba un bulto entre sus brazos, cubierto cuidadosamente con una tela oscura.

Toda la noche InuYasha había recorrido casi 40 leguas a caballo, a través de los campos, las casas secretas donde solían celebrarse las reuniones del Aquelarre, la cueva donde estaba la Piedra del Oráculo y los Sacrificios y finalmente a la casita junto al río donde vivía "Búho del Pantano", como InuYasha solía respetuosamente llamar al anciano brujo líder del Aquelarre, quien le había enseñado todo lo que sabía.

― ¿Qué es eso y dónde estabas? ―preguntó Miroku bostezando y sentándose en la mesita de roble, bebiendo a grandes tragos la taza de café y mordisqueando un trozo del plato de arenques y tocino ahumados que InuYasha dejó entre ambos.

―Para acabar con alguien que ha hecho el pacto con el Señor del Inframundo, debemos usar estos puñales que hice que un cura bendijera y que luego, durante la _Misa Vana_, volvieran a bendecirlas, esta vez por un cura renegado e impregnándolo con una pócima especial ― susurró InuYasha sin rodeos, tomando otro trozo y llevándoselo de una vez la boca. "_Brujería_" pensó Miroku con algo de miedo ―que es una mezcla de Agua Bendita y Agua Muerta._"Una navaja en el corazón, cargada del veneno, es suficiente para acabar con la Bestia"_―recitó InuYasha las palabras del "Búho del Pantano".

― ¿Eso es todo? ―murmuró Miroku con pánico― ¿Funcionará?

―Reza a tu Dios por que así sea…

InuYasha y Miroku esperaron todo el día para efectuar el asesinato, pues, según InuYasha, era muy peligroso de mañana, ya que así podrían verlos y todo fracasaría. Los dos muchachos la pasaron en el sótano, refinando y aprendiéndose una y mil veces el plan hasta poder decírselos el uno al otro sin equivocación. Aunque en el fondo, InuYasha resentía el detalle de usar a Kikyou en el plan ya que habían quedado que la usarían de cebo…

― ¡InuYasha! ―gritó Naraku― ¡Ven aquí!

―Suerte, InuYasha―susurró Miroku poniéndose la peluca. InuYasha respiró hondo, salió de aquel oscuro sótano y entró a la sala donde su amo estaba sentado, una vez mas de espaldas a él.

― ¿Qué desea, señor?

―Dime InuYasha… ―Naraku ni siquiera lo miraba, sino que veía el fuego arder alegremente ―Ya se acerca tu cumpleaños. ¿Qué te gustaría que te dé?

― ¿Eh? ―InuYasha se quedó perplejo. ¿Su amo dándole un regalo? ¡Si había ignorado los 8 anteriores! ―No lo entiendo, mi señor.

―Cumples diecinueve. Ya eres un hombre―dijo Naraku con malicia―A pesar de todas las travesuras que me has jugado, InuYasha, yo aun te _aprecio._Así que… El día de tu cumpleaños… deberás _estrenarte_, como es costumbre en los pueblos. Volverte un hombre, _montando_ a una mujer: ¿Qué te parece si te regalo a Kikyou _por un día_? ―InuYasha se puso lívido, la presión sanguínea le empezaba a aumentar, la rabia le hacía hervir la cara… El muy maldito tiene que faltarle el respeto una vez más a él y a su querida amiga... Pero ya no más. Naraku lo miró soltando una risita ―No me veas con cara de rana disecada, InuYasha: ya eres mayor de edad y aun no has montado a una mujer, serias la burla de todos si se enterasen. Kikyou es una buena concubina sé muy bien que también piensas lo mismo… dime….¨ ¿Qué te parece? _―"Te diré lo que me parece"_pensaba InuYasha_"¡Te odio! ¡No pararé hasta empujarte al Infierno, donde perteneces, maldito infeliz!"_―Tengo hambre: tráeme un pastel.

"¡Sí! ¡Un pastel! ¡Ahógate y muérete!" murmuró InuYasha trayéndole el pastel y ver como Naraku se lo comía― ¿Algo mas, mi señor…?

―Tráeme a Kikyou. ―ordenó. Los ojos de InuYasha les llegó el brillo que solo salió cuando estuvo en la Misa Vana. Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se coló por la hundida y pálida cara. Salió de la habitación y le hizo unos gestos a Miroku para que esperara la señal… Comenzó la primera fase del plan…

… Solo que InuYasha no iba a permitir ni de chiste que Kikyou sea violentada otra vez.

Todo tiene un límite… e InuYasha ya ha tocado el suyo. Desde hace mucho tiempo.

Antes pasó por una vieja recamara y tomó unos algodones de tamaño mediano. Respiró hondo. Una, dos veces, tres veces… Las palabras de Naraku taladraban su cabeza:_"¿Qué te parece si te regalo a Kikyou por un día? (…) Podrás hacer con ella con lo quieras..."_InuYasha no podía engañarse: Era una oferta demasiado tentadora. InuYasha amaba a Kikyou. La quería y la _deseaba_... Pero no _así._No bajo el efecto de un hechizo. En las noches InuYasha soñaba con que Kikyou, ya libre de la maligna influencia, se echara a sus brazos y le dijera que lo amaba... Todo por su propia voluntad.

Entró al cuarto donde estaba su amiga, quien se estaba maquillando frente al espejo, preparándose para ver a su amo: Vio al sirviente pero lo ignoró, como siempre, y volteó otra vez al espejo para terminar de adornarse. InuYasha se acercó lentamente a la muchacha, para no dejar que se le escapara... y justo cuando Kikyou se levantó y fue a la puerta... InuYasha repentinamente la agarró del antebrazo, atrayéndola hacía si, aplicándole una llave y en menos de lo que canta un gallo le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca con su mano libre dejándola inconsciente en sus brazos.

Durante unos segundos estuvo consciente de lo que había hecho. InuYasha alzó el desvanecido cuerpo en sus brazos, estrechándolo. Por fin cumpliría la promesa hecha a Kikyou esa helada noche en su habitación. Estaba a unos momentos de vengar su honor y el de su amada. La recostó en la cama con cuidado, contemplando el dormido rostro de su amiga. InuYasha frunció el ceño: Todo su rostro estaba cubierto de un escabroso maquillaje de cortesana: sombra de ojos y un fuertísimo lápiz labial realmente extravagante digno de una ramera de barrio para atraer hombres. Le limpió el rostro usando un pañuelo humedecido. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron al ver la pálida faz revelando tantas atrocidades.

Tantas humillaciones... Tantas vejaciones... Se acabarían de una vez por todas.

―Lo siento, pero no pienso permitir que él vuelva a lastimarte―susurró InuYasha acariciando su rostro―. Voy a ahorrarte ese desagradable acto. Lo que estoy a punto de hacer... Quizás Dios en el cielo y mi madre lo reprochen, pero también son testigos de lo que hemos sufrido, y verán que lo hago por ti, mi querida amiga... ―musitó finalmente mientras le daba un fogoso beso en su frente para dirigirse al espejo y empezar su transformación.

Acto seguido, InuYasha fue al armario y buscando de entre el océano de trajes, sacó un vestido color rojo carmesin con una hermosa cinta blanca amarrada a la cintura y varios bordados en el pecho y falda. Gracias a que InuYasha había adelgazado mucho por el período de depresión, entró sin dificultad, aun con su traje de criado puesto y el cierre del traje cerró fácilmente. InuYasha se miró al espejo observando el resultado: Realmente el hecho de vestirse de mujer le repugnaba de sobremanera debió a que se sentía avergonzado pero por su querida Kikyou aria lo que fuera sin importar el precio que tenga que pagar, se dirigió al espejo donde peino su cabello como la verdadera Kikyou solía hacerlo y rellenaba parte de aquel hermoso vestido con algodón haciendo una perfecta parodia de los pechos bien formados de Kikyou. El maquillaje fue lo difícil pero aun así logro tener un excelente maquillaje para un gran parecido con su querida amiga.

Todo el odio que desde el segundo intento fallido estaba apagado y sin vida, despertó con la fuerza de una locomotora a vapor. Finalmente tenía una solución. Al fin InuYasha se desquitaría. Enterraría el cuchillo de descuartizar pollos en el vientre de Naraku Fujiwara. Vengaría a su amiga, vengaría a toda la provincia y finalmente se realizaría un acto de justicia.

―Iré a buscarte después de que nos encarguemos del monstruo, princesa―musitó InuYasha volviendo al lecho donde estaba su amiga e inclinándose lo más que los volantes del ceñido vestido le permitían... Le acarició el rostro, con la pasión del marido que acaricia el rostro de su amada antes de partir a la guerra. La besó suavemente, entrelazando sus manos, saboreando este preludio a la venganza tanto como pudiese. Finalmente se separó de ella y salió de la habitación, caminando al vestíbulo.

O-o-o-o-o-o

La falda del vestido rozaba delicadamente las losas de piedra. Aunque le apretaba un poco el traje, sobretodo en el área de las caderas, se sorprendió al ver que las faldas eran muy cómodas... Aun así tenía miedo. Aunque ya sabía que era lo que le esperaba, no sabía cómo todo terminaría al final. Al llegar al primer rellano de la casa, vio al portador de todas sus desgracias, sentado en el sillón de la gran sala. El acero de la daga, escondido en el dobladillo de la amplia falda, le pareció temblar por un instante.

Miroku tenía que esperar. Aguardar a que el Duque se distrajera con el cebo que le habían puesto para atacar... y finalmente una figura femenina proyectó su sombra en la pared continua.

Realmente el esfuerzo de InuYasha había sido exitoso parecía una hermosa mujer. Su rojo vestido soltaba susurros contra el suelo. Sus largos cabellos negros, algo alborotados, se movía dócilmente al caminar. Su mirada, en cambio, era fría y helada como si de un hielo se tratase. Miroku sonrió, encantado después de todo InuYasha si se había vestido de mujer.

-Realmente te vez _hermosa_ de mujer, InuYasha –dijo Miroku en tono burlón

-Cállate Miroku –dijo en tono desafiante muerto de la vergüenza-

-¡Oh! Vamos amigo mío – sonrió mientras tomaba las manos de InuYasha-¿no te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?- de respuesta solo recibió un golpe fuerte en la cabeza con un "cállate y concéntrate". InuYasha abandonó a su compañero a paso rápido, para encontrarse con su amo. Muy bien... todo tenía salir de acuerdo al plan. Sacó la daga con manos temblorosas, impregnada del veneno del Aquelarre. Y se acercó mas pero manteniendo una distancia prudente.

―Oh, ya estás aquí... ―Oyó murmurar el bastardo del Duque, al ver a quien _creía_ ver.

―Sí, mi señor... usted me ha llamado. Vengo aquí a satisfacer mi deseo de estar con mi señor―canturreó InuYasha malignamente, imitando pasablemente la voz de su amiga, pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello de su amo, acariciándolo. Naraku estaba extasiado ante lo que hacía su "concubina", y más cuando sorpresivamente InuYasha se sentó en su regazo, sonriendo seductoramente, con una destreza de prostituta que dejó a Miroku admirado por ver ese despliegue de cinismo y algo de truhanería.

Naraku lo agarró de las caderas y lo empezó a besar con brutalidad y salvajismo. A Miroku prácticamente su mandíbula cayó al suelo y casi sintió náuseas al ver esa escena. En verdad ese sirviente tiene el pellejo bien curtido como para soportar eso sin vomitar. Miraba a InuYasha con admiración y espanto mientras el criado fingía admirablemente que le encantaba como su amo le devoraba y palmoteaba descaradamente su trasero… Finalmente hizo una señal con los dedos. Miroku asintió y se acercó por detrás, sudando copiosamente, alzando la daga, que brilló bajo la luz mortecina de la cúpula del techo... Una gota de sudor se le escapó del mentón y cayó en el hombro de Naraku...

Todo sucedió muy rápido.

Naraku se había volteado inesperadamente hacia atrás y le había agarrado la muñeca a Miroku, dejándolo paralizado por un momento. Fueron las milésimas de segundo más largas que se vieron jamás. Un segundo más tarde, Naraku sintió el filo del acero atravesar la carne de espalda, tocando su corazón. Volteó sorprendido. No... Kikyou no hubiera podido... ¿O sí? La mirada de la muchacha se volvió turbia y compuso una sonrisa irónica, mientras se quitaba el maquillaje y desordenaba su cabello.

―_InuYasha..._

Apenas tuvo tiempo de decir eso, pues una segunda daga se enterró en un lado de su costado, arrancándole un grito desgarrador que se escuchó por toda la aldea. Miró su abdomen donde descansaba la hoja del primer puñal, donde una mancha oscura empezaba a extenderse hasta su pecho, mientras palpaba con temblorosos dedos la segunda en su espalda. Su vista se nubló ligeramente, haciéndolo caer de rodillas frente a los dos hombres, apretándose la mano contra la herida, viendo como su sangre cambiaba...

_Sangre y sudor mezclados juntos se están volviendo al poco tiempo en gotas negras._

Como en cámara lenta, Naraku Fujiwara se desplomó en el suelo.

Pasaron varios segundos donde reinó el silencio. De pronto unos gritos y exclamaciones retumbaron por toda la casona: Todas las mujeres del Duque habían recobrado el sentido y ahora corrían en estampida hacia las puertas. Miroku se sorprendió. Rubias, morenas, castañas, rojas, verdes, lilas... mujeres de todos los colores posibles, vistiendo escandalosos trajes con escote y prendedores de flores, descalzas y despavoridas, se acercaban a tropel a ellos. InuYasha corrió hacia la entrada y forzó las cerraduras, para abrir a empujones las pesadas puertas de roble.

― ¡Corran! ¡Huyan de aquí! ¡Son libres! ―vociferaba Miroku, apremiando a las muchachas.

Naraku miraba impotente como todas las muchachas que había conquistado y esclavizado huían por los jardines hacia las puertas principales. Midoriko, Koharu, Kagome, Kanna, Lin... todas y cada una de ellas huían de sus garras, para llegar al pueblo, entre exclamaciones de sorpresa y congoja de sus familiares, para hacerles ver donde habían estado.

― ¡Kagura! ―logró gritar a la última de las muchachas, que se había detenido para mirarlo. La mujer por la que había hecho todo lo que hizo, la única mujer que verdaderamente había amado... lo miró con la misma socarronería de la infancia, cuando se burló y lo rechazó por su rostro. Se acercó a él, con el viento invernal agitando el cortísimo vestido de seda―Kagura... Kagura... ―la llamó suplicante, pidiéndole ayuda―Ayúdame…

―En verdad eres aun más patético de lo que eras antes, Naraku…me das lastima―replicó Kagura con desprecio, mirándole por encima del hombro― ¿Creías que reteniéndonos para tus caprichos serías feliz? Yo te quería como un amigo, pero ahora... Eres aun más feo y repugnante que con tu viejo rostro de Cuasimodo... Adiós, Naraku... te veré en el Infierno, imbécil―y le pateó en el entrepierna, caminando resueltamente hacia la puerta, entre gritos de Naraku.

― ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas...! ¡Todavía no te he dicho que te amo...!

― ¿...Y tú que sabes de amar a alguien? ―repuso InuYasha cerrando la puerta de un golpe, sorprendiendo a todos: Era la primera vez en años, desde que había llegado a la casa, que tuteaba a Naraku. Para InuYasha no era nada: Él ya no era su sirviente. Había vuelto a su aspecto de antes: Se había quitado el vestido y su mirada reflejaba el fuego de la ira. Saboreaba su venganza, empeñado en no parpadear para no perderse ningún instante. Su ex amo, el poderoso Duque de Venomania, ahora reducido a lo que siempre había sido: Un infeliz.

Naraku lo miraba asustado: InuYasha... el niño que recogió del Orfanato hacia 8 años, con la mirada huidiza, el cuerpo pequeño y enclenque, que jamás alzaba la cabeza y lo obedecía por miedo, jamás cuestionándolo... Esta allí, ya casi todo un hombre, plantado en el umbral, encontrándole con sus ojos oscuros, llenos de odio y desprecio. En sus manos llevaba...

― InuYasha... ¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO! ¡Eres mi Sirviente! ¡Mi esclavo! ¡Te ordeno que sueltes ESO! ¡TE LO ADVIERTO...!― chillaba Naraku asustado al ver que InuYasha traía un cofre lleno de herramientas y sacaba unos largos y oxidados clavos negros― ¡Obedéceme, InuYasha!

El sirviente, con gesto indolente, en vez de obedecerle, encendió el tocadiscos, bajó la uña y la música sonó. Esa situación, junto con la alegre tonada de_"Radetzky March"_era aun más macabra que una película snuff. Naraku miró aterrado a su sirviente, quien con una sonrisa macabra, agitaba la mano como si fuera una batuta, al son de la música... Definitivamente: InuYasha estaba demente.

― Miroku, ¿te gustaría hacer los honores?―preguntó InuYasha a Miroku, ignorando los gritos del hombre.

―Por supuesto―contestó Miroku cogiendo un mazo, esperando que InuYasha extendiera los brazos de Naraku, retorciéndose vanamente y con golpe seco, enterró los clavos en ambas palmas del Duque, entre gritos desgarradores, dejándolo clavado en el suelo, como una mariposa disecada, como una parodia de Cristo crucificado.

InuYasha sacó un martillo grande. Una ira homicida hacía brillar sus oscuros ojos. Miroku tomó un martillo igual. Los martillos se abatieron, se oyeron crujir los huesos y el cielo se apagó para el Duque de Venomania. Entre gritos de Naraku fueron rotos sus piernas y muslos, después los vengadores rodearon a su víctima y los mazos cayeron sobre brazos y antebrazos. Los golpes repercutía tanto en los radios y en los cubitos, las maderas crujían tanto como los huesos.

A una señal de Miroku, InuYasha y él le arrancaron el pantalón de lino blanco y le bajaron las bragas, revelando la blanca y asquerosa humanidad del Duque. El miembro ahí tendido, como un miserable gusano blanco que causó tantas desgracias... InuYasha tomó el largo atizador de la chimenea, todavía encendido y se acercó al aterrorizado Naraku: Había aprendido esto del acto de Duque Maltravers al ejecutar a Eduardo II de Inglaterra ―Esto es de parte de todas las mujeres que has vejado, Duque, sobretodo de Kikyou…―sentenció InuYasha y en un segundo, la larga varilla se enterró en su entrada hasta la próstata y luego el filo de un cuchillo de cocina cruzó el aire; un chorro de sangre salió volando, Naraku volvió a gritar desgarradoramente, mientras su sexo y sus genitales eran arrojados al fuego. Se expandió un espantoso olor a carne quemada que solo aumentó la ira de los dos hombres, sobretodo en InuYasha. Se supone que debería estar sonriendo, triunfante... ver a su ex-dueño gemir y llorar, pidiendo clemencia, lo enfurecía.

InuYasha sacó un pequeño puñal que servía para comer almendras garrapiñadas y le abrió la camisa a Naraku. Entre la semi inconsciencia, Naraku sintió el filo del puñal cortar la piel y la carne, haciendo unos trazos, para ver finalmente la palabra: INFIERNO.

Acto seguido InuYasha agarro un tubo algo oxidado y con una expresión fría como si no tuviera vida le introdujo aquel duro y grueso metal por el ano de una forma bien salvaje llegando a tocar sus órganos, provocándole sangrados internos. El duque de Venomania emitió un grito desgarrador mientras la sangre salía por aquel tubo oxidado, cosa que divirtió a InuYasha y lo movió de una forma tan salvaje como si fuera una penetración destrozando algunos de sus órganos. Miroku encontró un arma perfecta para desgarrarle las uñas al duque. Uña por uña fue arrancada de los dedos del duque sin misericordia.

Ahora los ojos de Naraku eran unas tenues rendijas blancas. Su corazón latía aun con fuerza. Le quedaba un soplo de vida al desgraciado. Miroku le paso un hacha donde la punta estaba caliente por el fuego vivo a InuYasha y con esto le corto los dedos. Luego paso por su cuello para decapitarlo con un solo golpe haciendo salir sangre a chorros manchando las paredes de aquel liquido rojo y su cabeza rodaba cerca de los pies de Miroku donde tenía los ojos abiertos, así es Naraku entro al infierno con los ojos abiertos.

Miroku e InuYasha miraron divertidos la escena se habían desecho por fin del duque y todo podía volver a estar en calma. Miroku se dispuso a ir a buscar a Sango dejando a InuYasha solo pero apenas dio un paso la vio hay parada con su gatita al lado.

― ¡Sango!― chilló Miroku de felicidad, corriendo hacía su prometida, tontamente esperando lágrimas, abrazos, besos... Pero le llegó un golpe en la cabeza― ¡Ah! ¡Uy! ¡Sango! ¿Qué te pasa?

― ¿Qué me pasa?―chilló Sango― ¡¿Donde carajo estabas? ¡He estado aquí desde hace 6 meses, esperando tú llegada como un príncipe azul...! ¡Y mira el momento que llegas! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto eh? ¡Ya se: me dejaste por otra! , ¿verdad? Eres un mujeriego libidinoso!

― ¡Sango! ¿Cómo puedes decirme esas cosas? ¡Si yo te amo! ¡He estado siguiéndote las pistas desde que desapareciste! ¿Cómo podría olvidar a la mujer que quiero...? Tú... ¡tú eres mejor que cualquier otra mujer! ¡Ya lo dije! ¿Feliz?―tartamudeó Miroku, esperanzado con que Sango se calmara... Recibió otro golpe y luego un beso apasionado de Sango, que dejó al peli negro turbado.

―Sabía que algún día dirías eso―dijo Sango con una sonrisa burlona― ¿Y te digo algo? Te ves bien como mujer.―Miroku sonrió y la apresó en sus brazos.

-Oye InuYasha… –Miroku llamo la atención de InuYasha- Deberías ir por tu amiga debe estar aturdida.

InuYasha sonrió ante la escena. Hilarante y divertida... al escuchar lo que dijo Miroku se quedo tieso: ¡Oh, cierto Kikyou! ¡Debía ir a buscarla!

-Gracias Miroku- dijo caminando hacia los cuartos-

-Oye también asegúrate de traer suficiente dinero y joyas de tu amo –dijo alegremente su compañero pelinegro que recibió un fuerte golpe de Sango- ¡Auch! ¡¿Qué te pasa Sango?

-¿Nunca cambias verdad? –Le replico Sango- siempre tienes que robar; aprende a ser honrado por una vez en tu vida, tonto pervertido

-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo lo digo por él… –dijo Miroku defendiéndose y sobándose la cabeza- Es un joven que acaba de perder todo ¿cómo sobrevivirá luego?

-Bueno, puede quedarse con nosotros, para luego buscar un trabajo ¡idiota!- le replicaba Sango-

InuYasha solo vio divertido la escena y se dispuso a buscar a Kikyou. Subió las escaleras, dejando a los enamorados solos junto al cadáver y llegó al vestíbulo de arriba. Volvió a ver la rendija de la puerta abierta de Naraku... Acababa de acordarse de algo. Algo que había pasado por alto desde hacía semanas... ¿Podía ser posible...?

Entró en la habitación de Naraku y fue directo al enorme cuadro que estaba a un lado de la cama. Era un retrato rodeado de festón dorado donde el Duque hacía un dizque pose heroica, imitando A Luis IV. InuYasha hizo una mueca al gracioso cuadro y lo tiró al suelo. Dentro, en un hueco, reposaban dos cajas de hierro.

La primera estaba llena de cientos de monedas de oro, plata, pesetas y peniques: Eran los ahorros del Duque, o lo que quedaba, pero al menos había una cantidad considerable. En la segunda caja brillaron rubíes, esmeraldas, anillos y collares de perlas, colgantes de diamante y jade, broches de oro y plata cincelada con Ojos de Turquía y diademas de piedras preciosas y semi preciosas: Todas eran joyas de las desdichadas prisioneras del Duque, quien, cuando llegaba una nueva mujer, este mandaba a ocultar su vestido y se quedaba con sus joyas. InuYasha finalmente halló la que buscaba: Tiró de de la delgadísima cadenilla de oro donde surgió un redondo guardapelo de oro cincelado, oscilando frente a su nariz. Estaba abierta y la foto de el se observaba claramente al igual que aquellas palabras gravadas a un costado, se veían claramente a contraluz. _"Lo sabía"_pensó InuYasha_, "Registré toda la habitación de Kikyou y jamás hallé ahí el guardapelo. Era obvio que el Duque se lo había quitado apenas llegó..."_

Dudó un momento, mientras su mirada iba de la caja de monedas a la de joyas. Por un lado, sabía que estaba mal robar, pero... Miroku tenía razón tenía que hacerlo por el bien de él y de Kikyou, después de esto, ¿adónde irían...? Era huérfanos, su humilde hogar junto con muchos otros, había sido destruido después de la pandemia para evitar una re-propagación de la enfermedad. No podían, ni querían volver al Orfanato. Otra cosa... ya había visto varios copos de nieve cayendo al patio hacia días, acompañados de alfilerazos de frío. Incluso antes, hace meses, en el pueblo estaban llegando indicios que la cosecha había sido insuficiente. InuYasha lo sabía, pues cada semana el dinero de los víveres había subido cada vez más: En Matsue se pasaría invierno de hambre.

No. InuYasha no quería que Kikyou tuviera que seguir sufriendo penas y sinsabores después de esto, sin hogar, pasando frío y hambre. Sacó del armario unas escarcelas de lino y metió ambos contenidos en ellas. InuYasha no estaba robando: estaba cobrando su bien _merecida_ jubilación, ¿no?

Se las puso a la cintura y salió de la habitación. Allí, en el vestíbulo, Kikyou caminaba con una de sus manos sobando su nuca de su habitación. Ya había despertado de aquel golpe. A InuYasha el corazón le dio un vuelco a la altura de la nuez. La muchacha tenía la cara agotada y una palidez exangüe le cubría el rostro. Parecía confundida y muy asustada.

― ¿InuYasha...?― murmuró Kikyou al fin mirándolo. InuYasha se regocijó al ver que su mirada volvió a ser la misma.― ¿InuYasha... eres tú? ―allí el auto control de InuYasha se desplomó: En un solo segundo Kikyou era envuelta en los delgados brazos del sirviente, quien estaba cerca de estallar en sollozos de alegría, de rabia y de dolor, todo junto...

― ¡Kikyou! ¡Kikyou! ¡Mi querida Kikyou...!―no pararía de repetir su nombre si eso era posible; la estrechó con más fuerza en sus brazos― ¡Kikyou, al fin, ya todo terminó...! ¡Estás bien!

―InuYasha, ¿dónde estoy?―preguntó Kikyou asustándose cada vez mas―Lo último que recuerdo es que entraba a este castillo y ese hombre para el que trabajas, vino a recibirme, me miró... y perdí el sentido. ¿Qué me sucedió...? ¿Qué fue lo que...?―se separó ligeramente de él y notó la blanca camisa de InuYasha empapada en sangre― ¡InuYasha! ¿Por qué estas lleno de sangre?―gimió ahogando un grito― ¿Que sucedió aquí? ¿Por qué tengo este vestido? ¿Por qué no llevo ropa interior? ¿Por que... porque me siento que me han hecho cosas malas, InuYasha? ¡Contéstame!―sollozó Kikyou, golpeando su pecho con los puños, desesperada. InuYasha le abrazó con más fuerza, sintiendo los ríos de lagrimas correr por sus hundidas mejillas; la mirada de pena que le dio fue la desalentadora respuesta. Kikyou estalló en llanto, maldiciendo y chillando al tiempo que InuYasha presionaba sus labios contra su frente con fuerza, las manos temblándole al sujetarla.

―Shhhh… ―susurró InuYasha―Todo va a estar bien Kikyou. Si, es cierto: Hemos pasado por cosas malas aquí... Pero esas cosas malas ya terminaron. ¡Todo terminó, Kikyou!― acunó el lloroso rostro de su amiga entre sus manos: ya no gritaba, pero hipaba ligeramente. Le secó las lágrimas con sus propios dedos―No llores Kikyou, pues ya todo esto se acabó. Aquí estoy... él no volverá a lastimarte nunca más…

Kikyou asintió haciendo grandes aspavamientos y se escondió una vez más en el pecho de InuYasha. El sirviente la abrazó de nuevo, meciéndose ligeramente para calmarla. InuYasha se había imaginado su reencuentro de una manera más… emocionante y feliz, pero esto era triste y cruel, como todo lo que el Duque les había hecho. Sabía que lo que seguía iba a ser duro para ambos... Pero ya todo había terminado y solo restaba seguir adelante... juntos.

― ¡InuYasha!―se oyó desde abajo el grito de Miroku― ¿Acaso te moriste o qué? ¡Tenemos que irnos!

―Vamos-InuYasha le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y bajaron las largas escaleras. Kikyou en todo el trayecto se le aparecían inquietantes fragmentos de lo que habría pasado en esa casa. Su horror no tuvo límites al ver una mano sin dedos bajo un charco de sangre y con el cuerpo envuelto en una alfombra. Se aterrorizó al ver el cuerpo, al entender las manchas de sangre en el traje de su amigo y volteó la mirada―No mires, Kikyou―le aconsejó él llevándola al vestíbulo para que no lo viera.

―Debemos salir de aquí. Se oyen desde aquí gritos de los lugareños. Van a venir aquí a ajustar cuentas con Naraku. Si nos quedamos aquí puede recaer el linchamiento hacia nosotros. ―urgió Miroku presuroso mientras Sango chillaba: _"¿Una turba? ¡¿Como que una turba, Miroku...?"_

―Saldremos por el cobertizo, allí está el bosque y podemos ocultarnos allí―contestó InuYasha, hurgando entre los cajones de la cocina sacó una lámpara de minero y una navaja. ´

Los cuatro salieron presurosos hacia la puerta de la cocina: InuYasha a la cabeza, guiando al grupo, quien agarraba a Kikyou, detrás de ella Sango y por último iba Miroku. Cruzaron el patio hasta llegar a los límites del bosque, pasando por un viejo túnel de ladrillos, para luego adentrarse en el bosque. Estaba completamente oscuro y la luz de la lámpara era lo único que les guiaba el sendero que seguir. No se detuvieron ni miraron hacia atrás, hasta un claro cubierto de brezo. Desde allí, ocultos entre las rocas, vieron llegar a la turba enfurecida.

O-o-o-o-o-o

La llegada de las rehenes a sus hogares trajo la congoja y la felicidad… Después de tantos meses y años sin verlas y allí estaban, sanas y salvas... ya muchos creyeron que no volverían o que habían muerto... y cuando supieron lo que había pasado, que el Duque de Venomania las había secuestrado y retenido para su placer, la conmoción y el espanto cruzaron todos los extremos del pueblo. Todo se transformó en ira. Tomaron sus garrotes, machetes, tridentes y antorchas. Hombres, mujeres y niños salieron en tropel de sus casas. En cuestión de minutos, el pueblo de Matsue se alzó contra el castillo.

Derribaron la verja negra que cerraba el jardín principal. Al echar abajo las puertas enormes principales a punta de hacha, dispuestos a matar al Duque de Venomania allí mismo, hallaron una macabra sorpresa: Envuelto en la carísima alfombra tupida, junto a un tocadiscos que tocaba solo y repetidamente _Radetzky March,_ hallaron el cuerpo roto, sanguinolento, sin cabeza, sin sexo y empalado a lo Vlad Tepes, con la perturbadora inscripción en el pecho y clavos en sus manos; concluyeron, demasiado tarde, que alguien ya lo había hecho y de una manera que insinuaba acto de satanismo.

Siguieron inspeccionando toda el área, encontraron en el laboratorio del sótano cientos de libros sobre Pactos Demoníacos y una marca en el piso, en forma de Pentagrama corroboró las sospechas. Miles se santiguaron en ese instante. También hallaron un salón suntuosamente decorado con un armario con hermosos vestidos de mujeres y niñas. Muchas habitaciones estaban lujosamente decoradas para las prisioneras. En otra habitación cerrada con llave encontraron el horror que escondía el Duque: En ella, había unas cincuenta jarras, potes y palanganas con restos humanos en conservación: grasa hecha manteca, sangre coagulada, cabellos de criatura, esqueletos de manos, polvo de hueso... Los perros en el patio desenterraron un total de 150 sacos donde contenían restos de fetos de bebé, casi todos dos meses de gestación.

La indignación se expandió a toda la multitud. Después de varias horas de histeria y rabia, el interior del antes majestuoso castillo de Naraku Fujiwara mostraba un espectáculo de desolación: de las bodegas corría el vino de las cubas destrozadas, y en lo ladrillos contaban la historia de la reciente carnicería que se había hecho. Desaparecieron todos los objetos de valor del Duque, aunque sus joyas ya se habían esfumado. Solo se veían cortinas de lecho rasgadas, muebles destrozados y tapices arrancados. Sacaron a rastras el cadáver del Duque para dejarlo allí, en medio de la masa furiosa, para arrojarle piedras y escupitajos.

Al final, Honne Kouga, marido de Yowane Ayame, hizo traer del pueblo cientos de galones de gasolina y le prendió fuego al castillo. Toda la turba soltó alaridos de triunfo, gritos y cánticos religiosos al ver la casa maldita desaparecer tras las llamas, un acto de exorcismo masivo. Las torres, las almenas, el patio, el campanario, las casas anexas fueron devoradas con un fuego que llegaba a los casi 5 metros de altura, cuyo humo se veía hasta a 10 kilómetros de distancia…

…El fuego infernal se reflejaba en los oscuros ojos de Taishou InuYasha, aferrando la mano de su amiga, contemplando el acto hasta el final.

Los días siguientes fueron de gran agitación para la comarca. En el pueblo nunca se supo exactamente quien asesinó al Duque de Venomania. Los duques Suikotsu y Bankotsu, al saber la noticia de la muerte de su amigo, rogaron al Rey que se apresara al sirviente de este, pues estaban seguros que él había sido.

―Es necesario que sepa, noble _Sire,_que este sirviente fue el causante de la muerte de nuestro amigo. Atentar contra la vida de un miembro de la realeza es un sacrilegio. ¡Apréselo y llévelo a la horca!―decía Bankotsu con tono afectado.

Pero el pueblo, aunque lo hubiera creído, también tenía sus propias teorías: Pudo haber sido otro; ¿quién sabe...? Y si lo del sirviente era cierto, entonces no estaban dispuestos a entregar a alguien de su gente que, sin saber _exactamente_quién es, había traído justicia a este pueblo maldito. Los pueblerinos se basaron en los testimonios de las mujeres y las pruebas halladas dentro y fuera del castillo, pero los Duques no los tomaron en cuenta.

― ¡Eso no es más que una calumnia! ¡El Duque Naraku fue un alma gentil y caritativa como ninguna otra! ¡Jamás se hubiera aprovechado de damas y doncellas para su beneficio! _¡Jamás_vi una mujer en su castillo! ¡Todo esto es un escándalo!―aullaba Suikotsu.

Finalmente el Rey mandó a varios de sus arqueros para buscar al responsable de la muerte del Duque de Venomania y el pueblo estalló. Los burgueses y los campesinos se lanzaron contra la policía y varios de la aristocracia, que se pusieron de lado de los Duques. Matsue vivió los peores días de su historia desde la epidemia de viruela. Los Duques y la nobleza fueron empujados hasta las ciénagas de Aligues donde a punta de palos fueron apelados, traspasados, hundidos en el fango, ahogados... La tierra se tragaba su propia aristocracia. Las mansiones fueron saqueadas y vaciadas hasta los cimientos donde sus ocupantes quedaron peores que los campesinos más pobres.

La histeria de la Iglesia no tuvo límites al ver que en ese lugar había un culto a la brujería con el mismo Duque y se arrojaron contra el pueblo. Aquí ciento quince cadáveres, aquí ciento cincuenta y dos... ni una sola zona de allí se salvó de la hoguera expiatoria. La misma iglesia del pueblo fue consumida por las llamas. No perdonaron a nadie, ni mujeres ni niños. El viento de Matsue estaba impregnado del atroz olor de las hogueras, haciendo réplicas de la tristemente célebre "Gran Hoguera Negra" donde el castillo de Naraku fue consumido hasta las cenizas.

Al final, después de varios días de caos, el Rey, creyendo la historia de las secuestradas, mandó al Papa a excomulgar a Naraku y a enterrarlo en su castillo, que quedó maldecido para siempre.

Kaede subió las manos a la imagen de la Virgen Negra que estaba sobre el pedestal. Las lágrimas cruzaron su rostro cercado de arrugas donde la historia de la Bestia de Venomania, que sería recordada tristemente hasta nuestros tiempos, aun cuando Matsue desapareciera, se veía claramente…

―Gracias InuYasha… Bendito seas. Bendito sea el _Perro Demonio de Venomania…_

O-o-o-o-o-o

Una semana antes, cuatro figuras encapuchadas salieron del helado patio del hostal para abordar el pequeño carruaje tirado por mulas. Miroku abrió con rapidez las portezuelas y Kikyou y Sango entraron, seguidas por InuYasha y él. Azuzó a las mulas y estas partieron a la embarrada carretera que daba a la salida del pueblo. Pueblerinos abrigados hasta las narices los veían pasar. La primera nevada llegó con una larga danza de copos de nieve, cubriendo el frío suelo. Los campos estaban negros y desiertos; los animales de granja berreaban de frío apretujados en redil, el aire olía a fogatas de leña verde.

Aunque estaban cubiertos de buenas mantas, dentro del carruaje hacía algo de frió también. Sango comenzó a comer una manzana, entre las protestas de Miroku, argumentando que las necesitaba para soportar el frío.

― ¿Puedo rodearte con mi brazo, Sango-chan?―decía galantemente Miroku, como si quisiera enseñarle a InuYasha lecciones de galantería. Sango le respondió con un zape en la nuca y acto seguido se acurrucó en su hombro, entre sonrojos de Miroku.

― Está bien, pero no vayas a babear mi vestido cuando te duermas o tu quedaras durmiendo afuera con el frio del invierno por una semana― murmuró Sango amenazadoramente.

Los chicos miraban divertidos la escena. Esa capacidad de pasar de la casi violencia a la ternura daba risa y enternecía a la vez. InuYasha sintió envidia de Miroku, por tener una mujer que amar y que este fuera correspondido. Notó que Kikyou los miraba con algo de tristeza e InuYasha le tomó de la mano, sonriéndole para infundirle ánimos. Ella compuso una débil sonrisa de respuesta y se acurrucó en el pecho de InuYasha, cerrando a medias los ojos. En verdad el bamboleo del carruaje y el bombeo rítmico del corazón de su amigo, hicieron que se adormeciera casi enseguida, pero todavía tenía muchas dudas de los últimos acontecimientos, entre ellos uno que la inquietaba particularmente.

―InuYasha, ¿adónde nos quedaremos cuando lleguemos a la cuidad?― musitó Kikyou mientras una ligera ráfaga de viento le despeinaba.

―Ya veremos Kikyou, pero no te preocupes, estaremos bien cuando lleguemos―respondió InuYasha besando su frente y acariciando su cabello; detrás de él estaban las escarcelas con la oportunidad de que ambos tuvieran una vida mejor de la que tenían. Kikyou asintió lánguidamente y dejó que él siguiera acariciando su cabellera y espalda, mientras sucumbía al mundo de los sueños, donde no tenía que temer más al Duque, pues estaba a salvo, lejos de ese castillo y en brazos de InuYasha.

InuYasha alzó los oscuros orbes al viejo madero que, antaño, permitía mostrar al caminante la entrada al camino del bosquecillo; ahora un cerco rodeado de púas flanqueaba la entrada con un cartel en grandes letras que decía: Prohibido Pasar. Sonrió con una extraña mezcla de tristeza y triunfo; se apoyó contra el espaldar, acomodándose mejor para no incomodar a Kikyou y para dormitar un poco.

Miró tiernamente la preciosa carga que reposaba en sus brazos, le apartó un mechón que le impedía ver su rostro. Posó la barbilla en su cabeza y apretó más fuerte el abrazo, para obligar a aquella cabecita a pegarse más estrechamente a su pecho. ¡Oh, como la amaba tanto...!. El amor es un barco sin capitán definitivamente, que lo lleva a donde el viento le dé la gana de empujar. Aunque InuYasha se moría por sujetarle de los hombros y decirle toda la verdad, todo lo que había sucedido, todo lo que había hecho para liberarla y que se consumía de amor por ella... Sabía que todavía no: Kikyou había pasado por una experiencia traumática y él mismo tuvo su buena racha de penas; había que esperar que las heridas de sus corazones, todavía sangrando, terminaran de curarse... Además, no sabía que sentía Kikyou por él...

Pero ya habría tiempo para saberlo. Ahora lo importante para el Perro Demonio de Venomania era dormir.

O-o-o-o-o-


	4. Chapter 4

Después de varias semanas, finalmente el invierno llegó con toda su fuerza a toda la región. Esta vez el sol definitivamente se escondió y no volvería por ahora. Un amplio manto blanco cubrió todos los campos y caminos. Copos de nieve cubrían las terrazas y los tejados poseían ahora curiosos sombreros blancos. Remolinos de nieve agitaban las ramas y levantaban los abrigos. Los ríos se congelaron y para sacar agua ya no se podía hacer a cubas sino a golpes de hacha. Un frio que no respetaba ni a las piedras hacia estremecer los miembros del cuerpo aun dentro de las pieles.

En Matsue, tal y como InuYasha había presentido desde hacía mucho, hubo invierno de hambre.

Allí, el medio kilogramo de trigo se vendía a sesenta piezas de oro y el medio fardo de leña vieja, a treinta y cinco, precio jamás alcanzado. Las últimas cosechas estaban destruidas y enterradas a 5 metros bajo tierra. El ganado se moría de falta de forraje y la gente se peleaba por los restos. El viejo cementerio de la campiña volvió a abarrotarse y muchas madres desconsoladas enterraban a sus hijos en el paraje, junto a las viejas fosas comunes donde reposaban los huesos de la madre de InuYasha. La mala cosecha, el escándalo del Duque de Venomania y sus mujeres, su misterioso y violento asesinato y la purga expiatoria posterior a su caída, alimentaban a la trágica imaginación popular. Muchas de las víctimas, entre ellas Kagome, Kagura y Lin, tomaron sus cosas y se fueron para siempre del pueblo maldito, rápidamente quedando en el olvido…

Dejemos de una vez este pueblo que se hunde y vayámonos unos kilómetros al este…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

InuYasha apartó el largo cortinaje que cubría los ventanales para que entrara algo de claridad a la habitación. Desde el alba estaba despierto, pues se había acostumbrado a levantarse siempre temprano para hacer las tareas domésticas del castillo. Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que ya no tendría que hacer nada de eso; ya no sería más la _"muchacha de servicio"_ como Naraku solía decirle a sus espaldas. Hizo crujir los huesos de los hombros y manos.

¿En verdad había pasado todo esto? Se sentía como si todo lo que hacía pasado en el castillo de Matsue no había pasado no hacía semanas, sino hacia _años_. Tenía la sensación de haber emprendido un viaje de cientos de kilómetros. La época de la infancia le era ahora ajena y extraña. La vida perdida le parecía tan lejana y palpable a la vez: _"Me siento como si tuviera 200 años, y ni siquiera tengo veinte. Definitivamente he perdido el juicio"_ se decía meneando la cabeza.

Desde la madrugada de pesadilla en la cual se escaparon en el pequeño carruaje para bordear los campos devastados por la tormenta para luego llegar a la frontera Azul, como un hambriento que se harta de comida creyendo nunca saciarse, InuYasha tomaba posesión del universo con la mirada. La perspectiva de ser libre y tener a Kikyou a salvo con él le provocaba una especie de vértigo.

"¿Volveré a acostumbrarme a la libertad?" se preguntaba.

Akatasia, población del Reino Azul, y por lo tanto, feudo de Miroku y Sango, parecía unos pueblitos mostrados en los libros ilustrados y en las tarjetas postales. Ese lugar se caracterizaba con eterno aire de mercados, de harina con manteca y leño verde humeante. Las casitas de piedra y de madera, los tejados en forma de aguja y sus muros de más de 500 años de antigüedad, sumados al invierno, le daban un aspecto de aldea navideña… Si, es una exageración, tómenlo como un dato humorístico para relajar el ambiente.

Pronto llegaron al hogar de Sango y Miroku, más pequeño que el castillo de Naraku, pero sin duda más acogedor según InuYasha, acordándose de las frías y umbrías bóvedas de los sótanos, en las que rezumaban humedad. Sango, quien de hecho gobernaba la casa les designó un cuarto para cada uno. Allí, una residencia entre bosques, los jóvenes conocían el invierno de la libertad.

Ahora miraba alrededor de _su_cuarto: Una habitación pequeña, de escaso mobiliario pero agradable, un pequeño escritorio, armario, y librero de madera oscura. Una cama amplia colocada al ala oeste del cuarto, cuyo único adorno era un escudo en la cabecera, puesto en el sitio exacto donde antes había un crucifijo, que InuYasha deliberadamente hizo quitar. En los ventanales en forma de guillotina colgaban unos carámbanos de hielo y había rastros de aguanieve en los cristales. En la esquina más alejada, reposaba un calentador de agua. Habitación sencilla, pero definitivamente mejor que el habitáculo donde antes dormía.

InuYasha dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y se volteó, pues acababan de tocar a su puerta y él corrió a abrir: En el umbral de la habitación estaba su amiga, con pinta de que acaba de levantarse. Llevaba en sus manos una bandeja de un gran pollo y ensalada y dos tazas de té. Aunque el invierno mantenía la misma palidez exhausta de sus mejillas, Kikyou se veía mejor físicamente. InuYasha también había recuperado vigor en las últimas semanas; en verdad, la fortuna fue amable con ellos.

— Buenas días, Kikyou. ¿Dormiste bien?

— Sí, muy bien—respondió ella con voz fría y seca—. Este… Miroku y Sango van a salir y me pidieron que te dejara esto, pues debías tener hambre—ni siquiera lo miraba—Bueno… ya… ya me voy—y se levantó para salir de la habitación… cosa que InuYasha evitó, sujetándole de la muñeca suavemente.

Ella se tenso levemente y volteó la cara, mostrándole una mirada fría y sin brillo. InuYasha se hacia una idea de lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo_._La hizo girarse hacia él con cuidado y la rodeó con sus brazos cuidadosamente, sin decir ni una palabra.

Desde su llegada, InuYasha se deshacía en consuelo para Kikyou. La adolescente había recuperado la mayoría de sus recuerdos del castillo y eso la había aterrorizado de sobremanera. Lloraba y sollozaba, aterrada con la espantosa idea de haber servido como esclava sexual del Duque de Venomania, sin siquiera saberlo, lo que lo hacía más terrible todavía.

Los cambios en Kikyou tras la tragedia llegaron para peor: Su brillante mirada se volvió dura, lejana, rabiosa… Su vestimenta exótica cambió por ropas holgadas y opacas, se encerraba y no hablaba con nadie; podía quedarse horas mirando al vacío. Trataba fríamente a los hombres que se le acercaban; una vez Miroku intento tocarle el hombro para llamar su atención y recibió un fuerte apretón en la muñeca y un puñetazo en la nariz, acompañado por un _"nadie me toca al menos que así lo desee"._

Llegó un día donde cubrió sus pechos con una venda y agarró unas tijeras y con esta intentó cortarse el cabello para parecer un hombre… lo cual cuando InuYasha vio, le arrebató las tijeras y trató de abrazarla, pero solo recibió un empujón quedándose solo en la habitación. Otro día InuYasha la halló arrodillada en el cuarto de baños, completamente vestida, empapándose con agua caliente, llorando. Esa imagen le partió el corazón. Sin pensarlo, InuYasha se metió dentro, sin importarle mojarse también, para acunarla en su pecho y consolarla, también necesitado de apoyo:

—Todo va a estar bien, Kikyou… Aquí estoy. Deja de llorar, por favor… Nadie volverá a hacerte daño —le había susurrado en aquella ocasión.

InuYasha solo deseaba que su princesa sonriera de nuevo. Estaba todo el tiempo a su lado. La llevaba de paseos por los alrededores de la casona con tal de animarla y distraerla. Le hablaba durante horas, sobre los campos verdes en el verano, sobre curiosas anécdotas de infancia, sobre todo. Cuando la oía gritar por las noches por una pesadilla, las cuales eran frecuentes, corría a su lado y se acurrucaba con ella; La abrazaba y la consolaba; le decía que todo iba a estar bien, que ya nadie volvería a lastimarla más; la mecía y la arrullaba con hermosas palabras y se quedaba a su lado hasta la mañana siguiente. En ocasiones, Kikyou le suplicaba que le contara exactamente _todo_lo que había ocurrido en el castillo, e InuYasha lo hacía… omitiendo ciertos detalles, para no lastimarla más.

Entre esos detalles estaba, por supuesto, la brujería. InuYasha se juró a si mismo que ese aspecto de su vida ya acabado se quedaría secreto hasta que la boca se le llenara de tierra.

La estancia se había quedado en silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba, algo audible, era la respiración de la muchacha en el hombro de su amigo. El ex sirviente estaba desesperado. ¿Qué haría para devolver esa mágica sonrisa en su rostro, que tanto deseaba ver? De repente se le ocurrió una idea. Era un regalo de Navidad, pero aun así…

—Kikyou… quiero enseñarte algo.

La pelinegra alzó la cabeza levemente, encontrando que InuYasha había sacado un pequeño paquetito de su bolsillo y lo había colocado en su regazo. Era cuadrado, envuelto en papel satinado y adornado con un sencillo moño. Se quedó mirándolo, sin saber que decir o hacer. InuYasha le sonrió lánguidamente, en un gesto que quería decir: "Ábrelo". Desprendió el moño, rompió la envoltura y abrió la tapita: Un resplandor dorado le dejó momentáneamente boquiabierta. Era…

—InuYasha… esto es…

—Este… pensaba dártelo en Navidad, pero no resistí el hecho de esperar tanto—dijo InuYasha, esperando que no reaccionara violentamente—. ¿Me dejas ponértelo…?

Kikyou asintió, dejando que InuYasha se colocara detrás de ella, pasando la cadenita de oro en su cuello y la cerrara con el pequeño broche. Al fin el Guardapelo regresó con su dueña. Abrió las doradas portezuelas para ver la diminuta foto de él, tomada hacia casi dieciocho años. Dieciocho años que se fueron volando y en la cual vivieron muchas cosas que otros jamás desearían.

Se volteó y encaró a su amigo. InuYasha se quedó en aire extático, pues acaba de ocurrir algo maravilloso: De las comisuras de los labios de Kikyou se asomaba algo que era parecido a una sonrisa, pero luego de semanas sin hacerlo, para InuYasha era mucho más valioso que todo el poder y el oro del mundo; pues para muchas personas, no hay nada más precioso que un gesto de la persona amada.

InuYasha extendió los brazos una vez más; como si estuviera sonámbula, la pelinegra se volvió a acurrucar en su pecho, no por consuelo, sino por el placer de sentir esa calidez que su amigo solía desprender. Increíblemente no sintió miedo, sino protección e infinita ternura.

—Se que ahora no son tiempos fáciles, Kikyou… Pero quiero que sepas yo siempre estaré aquí para ti; no importa lo que haya pasado, siempre serás mi amiga y siempre te amaré. Lograremos superar esto juntos, te lo prometo—musitó InuYasha posando las manos en ambas mejillas, acariciándolas para luego besar su frente con ternura—. Sonríe, mi princesa. Por favor… sonríe para mí.

Kikyou se sintió conmovida por esas palabras y sonrió débilmente, para placer del pelinegro. Se tomaron de las manos, que ya no calzaban; las de InuYasha eran un poco más largas y fuertes que las de ella. Sus dedos se encontraron, se interrogaron y se entrelazaron, en un tierno gesto que tenía más seguridad que un beso, como si las manos de dos seres se unen en una misma plegaria… Eran ellos contra el mundo.

—Te quiero, InuYasha—musitó Kikyou después de un rato en silencio. —. Gracias… por todo.

—Y yo a ti, Kikyou—respondió InuYasha en un susurro—. No hay de qué.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Podríamos decir que ese invierno sirvió justamente para sanar. Encerrados en la casa por la nevada, los jóvenes tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar, para buscar en el otro apoyo y compañía.

Con el paso del tiempo, Kikyou fue recuperándose del trauma: sonreía más a menudo y era más activa, ya no se sumía en esos inquietantes silencios y miradas frías que llenaban de angustia a su amigo, se sentía más tranquila; Kikyou entendió que no era sano quedarse estancada en el dolor y el odio que lo mejor era seguir adelante. Una violación nunca se supera, esa es la verdad, pero es posible sobrellevarla.

Con todo, Kikyou quería dar el siguiente paso en su rehabilitación y eso era: desprendiéndose de todo el pasado y volver a empezar de nuevo. Con eso en mente, logró convencer a InuYasha de dejarla abandonar el Conservatorio.

—Nunca me sentí muy feliz allí, ¿sabes?; era como una especie de club esnobista, exclusivo y discriminatorio. Las chicas me trataban mal porque era mejor que ellas, la envidia las corrompía y las viejas de las sacerdotisas ni se digan. ¡Como extrañaba a mi InuYasha para pasar ratos agradables! —le decía a Sango.

¡En verdad como extrañaba esos días! Cada vez que miraba la diminuta foto, Kikyou volvía ver los campos de lirios y girasoles, en el que ella e InuYasha luchaban en los fangales y luego corrían a revolcarse en el heno del establo. A veces veía en la calle a niños jugar en la nieve y en seguida se imaginaba a sí misma y a InuYasha de pequeños, volviendo a hacer lo mismo que ellos.

— ¿Recuerdas, InuYasha, cuando jugábamos en el sótano de aquel orfanato y nos creíamos piratas?—suspiró ella una tarde mientras tomaban el té. Su amigo le sonrió. El hecho de que Kikyou ya no quisiera hablar del Duque y ahora solo de recuerdos de infancia, era una señal inequívoca de recuperación… y una ventana a esos recuerdos lejanos.

—Lo recuerdo. ¿Sabes algo? Miroku me habló del ático de aquí que no ha sido abierto en _años._¿Quieres echarle un vistazo?

Kikyou se mordió el labio. Un ático, sucio y polvoriento se convertía de pronto en una cueva del tesoro, sin embargo…—Pero InuYasha ya no tenemos ocho años—le recordó.

— ¿Y eso qué? Ya seremos aburridos cuando tengamos 80 y ni nos podamos mover. ¡Kikyou, me prometiste en tus cartas que nos divertiríamos! ¡Aprovechemos que ellos no están! —dijo InuYasha levantándose, extendiendo la mano para que ella la sostuviera. Un gesto que más adelante tendría otro significado…

El entusiasmo de InuYasha era asombroso comparado con los 8 años de desesperación que vivió en el castillo. Diríamos que lentamente, InuYasha recuperó las ganas de vivir y apaciguó a los _demonios internos_ que lo empujaron al _Mal._El tener a Kikyou, sana y feliz, contribuyó poderosamente en ello.

Para Kikyou e InuYasha, obligados por las dificultades a madurar demasiado pronto y a dejar las chiquillerías atrás, los días siguientes fueron una válvula de escape a todo sentimiento negativo: Exploraban los terrenos aledaños a la casa y al pueblo, organizaban cabalgatas a campo traviesa y armaban épicas batallas de nieve. Al caer la tarde, cansados y felices, InuYasha y Kikyou se sentaban, barquillo en mano, a contemplar el atardecer.

Diciembre se fue rápido. Como cayó una nevada monumental que literalmente lo enterró todo, Miroku, Sango, InuYasha y Kikyou pasaron Navidad, el cumpleaños de InuYasha y Año Nuevo en la sala de estar. La tragedia y el tiempo transcurrido terminó por unir profundamente a los cuatro, en esos días se reían a carcajadas mientras Miroku gemía de felicidad diciendo su sueño de querer tener 10 hijos con la pelinegra; Sango se reía de él mientras le decía que solo tendrían 1 hijo y los jóvenes se embutían en la boca del otro cucharadas grandes de flan de caramelo.

El día del cumpleaños de InuYasha, mientras devoraban los trozos de su pastel de naranjas con crema de plátano, Kikyou quedó sorprendida al ver la talla y el brillo de las piedras preciosas en las escarcelas. Boquiabierta, cuando le preguntó a InuYasha de donde las sacó, él se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no importa, Kikyou—contestó alegremente—. Lo importante es que con esto tendremos más que suficiente para tener nuestra propia casa. Miroku y Sango se casarán muy pronto y necesitarán todo este lugar para tener a su familia. ¿No te gustaría? ¿Vivir en tu propio hogar como una princesa?

Kikyou se sonrojó levemente. A veces recordaba con nostalgia en su pobre casita en el campo, que fue cerrada en la epidemia. Aun así, la idea de vivir con InuYasha la inquietaba un poco debido a que pensaba que él quería insinuar algo debido a que él era un hombre pero a la vez sintió ternura y agradecimiento por todas las molestias que el pelinegro se había tomado por ella: "Que buen amigo tengo; siempre piensa en mí" se dijo así misma enternecida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un leño entero, sobre brasas incandescentes, se consumía entero en la chimenea. En la ventana más próxima se levantaba el mediodía de marzo, avaro de luz. Kikyou estaba sentada hacía horas, tratando de concentrarse en su labor de encaje, terminando por volver a mirar a la ventana. InuYasha no estaba. Había salido con Miroku a… bueno, no le dijo exactamente adonde: _"Es una sorpresa"_le había dicho. Y por eso lo esperaba, y mientras tanto, trataba de distraerse del mar de pensamientos que rondaban por su mente.

En estos últimos tiempos, Kikyou sintió que había vivido tres vidas, completamente diferentes. Es como si una Kikyou distinta la una de la otra, ocupase esa vida: La primera empezaba como una niñita alegre y caprichosa, jugándole bromas pesadas a las monjas del orfanato junto a InuYasha y que terminaba trágicamente con su separación de InuYasha. La segunda era la más confusa, pero también la más horripilante: recordaba subir los escalones al vestíbulo de ese sombrío castillo, ver entre los haces de sombras los penetrantes ojos rojos del Duque de Venomania y de allí hundirse en un mundo extraño y difuso, del cual despertó violentamente en brazos de InuYasha, manchado en sangre. Y la ultima de esas vidas, era la de ahora, en la que disfrutando de una calma relativa y serena, estaba esperando la llegada de su amigo.

Tres vidas tan diferentes… y la única constante en ellas era la figura, ya fuera ausente o pletórica, de InuYasha

Pensando en InuYasha precisamente… tenía que admitir que últimamente tenía extraños sentimientos por él. En verdad estaba muy agradecida por todo lo que InuYasha había hecho por ella. Desde rescatarla hasta ofrecerle consuelo. Sin embargo… ese agradecimiento metamorfoseó en algo más profundo. Se sonrojaba cuando InuYasha le tomaba de la mano cuando salían a jugar afuera. Aunque ya no tenía pesadillas sobre Venomania, aun no podía resistirse a levantarse de la cama y acurrucarse con InuYasha en la suya, no por miedo, sino por la necesidad de sentir la calidez del pecho de su amigo, la suavidad de sus brazos rodeándole, y esa aura de protección que irradiaba. Actos tan inofensivos que InuYasha le daba como un beso en la frente o una mano acariciando su mejilla, eran gestos que la sonrojaban a más no poder, y le daban un enorme significado.

Por otro lado, no dejaban de acosarla aquel maldito pensamiento de no ser virgen. En esa época, la mujer que hubiera sido violada, quedaba completamente imposibilitada para casarse (tuviera o no la culpa, la Iglesia igual la tomaba como la verdadera culpable por haber "provocado" (1)) Sabía muy bien que los hombres preferirían a las chicas vírgenes y las sucias como ella no tenían el derecho ni el voto para casarse. Aunque ella se sintiera más relajada, aun había días donde se odiaba a sí misma y odiaba a Naraku por arrebatarle su virginidad.

Pensaba que si aun siguiera virgen podría llegar al corazón de InuYasha, pero también sabía que enamorarse de él era inútil, a pesar de que él fue muy amable con ella al darle un refugio y ayudándola en todo como un gran amigo… era diferente la idea de una relación amorosa: seguro él como todos los hombres, deseaba a una virgen y pura para vivir con ella el resto de su vida, tales pensamientos la hacían estremecer y odiar por enésima vez el maldito día que cayó presa bajo las garras del duque.

—Oye, Kikyou—Sango se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana con ella. —No te vas a quedar esperando a InuYasha toda la tarde, ¿o sí? Conociendo a Miroku, no dudes que la hará a InuYasha un _tour_ por todas las casas de chicas hermosas del pueblo—agregó con una venita de la sien hinchada—. Me preguntaba… Si te gustaría salir conmigo a un karaoke que está cerca de aquí. Te enseñaré a cantar y… quien sabe, hasta podrías conocer a algún chico que te guste. ¿Qué me dices?

Kikyou fingió que su propuesta no le interesaba—Gracias, Sango-chan, pero ahora no tengo ganas de conocer a nadie.

— ¡Ah, vamos Kikyou! ¿No se supone que ya te curaste esa depresión que tenias? ¡No dejes que lo que ocurrió en el pasado arruine tu vida! El pasado es pasado, ¿vale? Recuerda que yo también fui su esclava sexual y no por ese imbécil cara de mandril arruinaré mi vida y la llenaré de odio y frustración…

"Lo que dicen los vejetes de la Iglesia y su estúpido libro no es verdad: La mujer vale por lo que está en su interior; no por su estúpida dote, que, a mi juicio, eso es machismo. Estoy segura que un hombre te amará y te cuidará como no lo hizo ese chacal… —Kikyou sintió los ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero de alegría y gratitud.

—Gracias por esas palabras, Sango.

—De nada, querida… ¡Pero aún no me has dicho porque no quieres ir! Es eso, o… ¿O no será que ya te gusta alguien? —Aunque trató de negarlo, el sonrojo de Kikyou la delató— ¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía! ¿Quién es?

Kikyou se quedo callada unos minutos no sabía si decirle a Sango que estaba enamorada de su amigo de la infancia; después de todo no estaba del todo segura ser correspondida.

— Anda Kikyou, no seas mala: Dame una pista… ¿O no será…? —Kikyou la miro a los ojos ante lo que diría— ¿…No será que estás enamorada de Miroku, eh?

— ¿¡Que!_?_ ¡No! ¡No!

—Tranquila, estaba bromeando, je je. Sé que Miroku está loco por mí. Ay de él si no, ¿eh? Bueno, ¿nunca me dirás quien es, Kikyou?

—Lo siento, Sango-chan. Pero es mejor que no lo sepas… todavía. Pues aun no sé si a él le gusto como yo quisiera—con esas palabras, Kikyou dejaba ver lo que sentía por InuYasha… sin decir su nombre, claro.

—Bueno amiga—replicó Sango sonriendo cálidamente como ella solía hacerlo—. Nunca lo sabrás si no se lo preguntas. Contéstame algo: ¿_Él_estará en mi boda? —después de pensarlo, Kikyou asintió— ¡Perfecto! Allí tendrás oportunidad. Solo no seas tan directa y deja que las cosas tomen su curso. Si te rompe el corazón, solo dime quien es, y te aseguro que saldrá de mi fiesta con la nariz rota y cojeando. ¿Qué te parece?

Kikyou no pudo contener la risa. Tal vez la idea de Sango no era tan mala… Podría intentarlo ¿no? No se pierde nada con ello. Sonriéndole, Kikyou asintió.

—Entonces, que no se diga más. ¡Vamos, Kikyou! ¡Es mi despedida de soltera y tengo ganas de deslumbrar este día; créeme las emociones que siento son realmente fuertes!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡Miren al pajarito!—les dijo Ginta al oprimir el botón del pesado artefacto de fotografía.

En la fotografía lucían muy sonrientes Sango y Miroku. No era para menos: Era su boda. La habían celebrado en el atardecer de la pequeña capilla del pueblo. Después de soportar durante casi una hora las peroratas del anacoreta del fraile, tan aburridas que InuYasha se durmió en su banca, por fin Sango y Miroku dijeron el "sí, quiero".

Para el momento en que debían decir los votos, a nuestro pobre Miroku, preso de los nervios, se equivocó a menudo y hasta la lengua se le atoró en el paladar; casi al final olvidó la última frase y quedó allí, con una mueca de pánico, ante la mirada amenazadora de su novia. Afortunadamente, InuYasha le había ayudado (obligado, más bien) a aprenderse los parlamentos y le susurró a Miroku lo siguiente, como si fueran dos escolares copiándose en un examen a escondidas. Después de ello no hubo más problemas y se besaron en medio de una exclamación y aplauso general... y chasquean los dedos, pues Miroku se quedó colgado de Sango por un tiempo ridículamente largo.

En la foto, Sango, sin esa montaña de velos y abalorios encima, lucia muy bella y compuesta. Colgaba del brazo de Miroku. A su derecha, también cogidos del brazo, estaba Kikyou se veía muy bonita, con un vestido blanco con volantes de encaje, e InuYasha llevaba un traje de etiqueta clásico, adornado con una llamativa corbata gris. Fueron escogidos como padrinos de boda.

Ahora sonaba un alegre tema jazzístico; de esos que te hacen levantarte a menear las piernas. Kikyou estaba sentada donde momentos antes estaba la feliz pareja y Sango, en el alborozo de la fiesta, arrastró al pobre Miroku a la pista de baile, entre risas de los invitados. La pelinegra movía los pies al son de la música. Ese gesto no era desapercibido por InuYasha, quien estaba a unos metros de ella. Quería sacarla a bailar, antes de que alguno de los invitados masculinos se fijara en el inocente encanto de su amiga y la sacaran antes que él. El problema es… que InuYasha no sabía bailar. Naraku nunca le había enseñado, ni siquiera a hacer el mísero vals, y ahora miraba perplejo los zapateos de los invitados, preguntándose cómo demonios podría imitar eso sin hacer el ridículo.

Aun así, lo que deseaba más que nunca en estos momentos en deseos de sacarla a bailar, de rodear su cuerpecito con sus brazos, de aferrar su mano contra la suya y quizás... tan solo quizás, reflejarle sus sentimientos. Aunque también estaba latente el miedo de que ella lo rechazara. InuYasha no había vuelto a besarla dormida desde que llegaron allí. Se llevó maquinalmente a la boca la botella medio vacía para atenuar su sonrojo.

—Hola... Nos hemos visto antes, ¿verdad?

InuYasha levantó la vista a un rostro el pasado, a quien no reconoció en un principio, pero luego lo recordó. El cabello largo con dos mechones rectos sobre la frente, de un hermoso color plata y extremadamente liso, correspondían a uno de los antiguos amigos del Duque.

—No esperaba verte aquí—continuó diciendo, sentándose a su lado—.Nos conocimos hace como un año, ¿verdad?—a leguas se le denotaba la incomodidad—. Soy Sesshoumaru.

—Mucho gusto—repuso él, algo cortante—. Soy Taishou InuYasha.

Sesshoumaru tenía buenas razones para estar tenso. Se habían conocido en la cena del Duque de Venomania. Lo que había ocurrido allí dejó al pobre del Duque Sesshoumaru y a InuYasha, un trauma de por vida. La horrible y perturbadora imagen de esa joven bailando desnuda... Era evidente que ambos muchachos pensaban lo mismo.

—Mira... InuYasha—empezó Sesshoumaru mirándolo con seriedad—. Puedo jurarte que yo no tenía ni idea sobre... los gustos del Duque Naraku. Jamás habría acudido a su cena si hubiera sabido que horrores escondía en su casa... Todo el mundo no dejaba de hablar del escándalo de esas mujeres... Luego, me enteré que el Duque fue asesinado—bajó la voz hasta volverla un murmullo. Aunque su tono no era de censura, InuYasha no dejó de sentirse inquieto. ¿Estaría pensando que fue él? ¿Lo delataría?—...Y aunque hubieras sido tu, no te lo reprocho, pues lo que hizo el Duque Naraku es imperdonable. Ya debe estar en el Círculo de los Proxenetas, como Maese Dante describió...

InuYasha lo miró fijamente. En las doradas pupilas de Sesshoumaru, no dejaban asomo de duda o fingimiento. Era cierto que no tenía conocimiento de los horrores de su ex amo. Le sonrió en apreciación y le dio un apretón de manos.

—Gracias. Me imagino que aquí vives con más tranquilidad, ¿verdad?... ¡Oh!, Buenas noches, señorita—le hizo una reverencia a Kikyou, quien acaba de acercarse a ellos. Sesshoumaru, después de mirarla unos segundos, se turbó de sobremanera: Reconoció en ella a la misma joven de la infame cena del Duque Naraku. Aunque se sonrojó enormemente, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. —Me llamo Sesshoumaru, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Fujitaka Kikyou, un placer—respondió ella cordialmente.

—Oh, es un gusto hermosa señorita —dijo Sesshoumaru, para luego besar la palma de la mano de la joven—Me preguntaba... si le gustaría bailar conmigo, señorita Kikyou.

—Está bien...—musitó como una autómata y se levantó lánguidamente para dejarse llevar, como si estuviera soñando, por la pista de baile.

Sango miraba la escena de cerca desde que empezó la conversación y ya estaba cavilando y reuniendo pedazos de suspicacias. "¿Será él?" se preguntaba al ver a Kikyou balancearse junto al atractivo caballero. "No puede ser: Acaba de decirle su nombre... Aunque también podría ser una trampa, para no disgustar a InuYasha". Volteó a ver a InuYasha, quien seguía con los ojos a la pareja. Su mirada oscura reflejaba una maraña de sentimientos extraños... "Kikyou nunca me dijo que _quien_gustaba ella. ¿Podría ser…?" mascullaba en su fuero interno y volvió la mirada a la pareja. La expresión de Kikyou era igual a la de InuYasha: lánguida, casi ausente.

—Sango, ¿porque te ríes?—le preguntó Miroku, sacando de su nube de pensamientos a su ahora esposa.

—Me río de ti —mintió Sango rapidamente—. Eres realmente tonto cuando estas nervioso, hiciste casi el ridículo al decir los votos pero aun así me gustas—agregó para evitar más preguntas de su despistado esposo y le besó en las comisuras de los labios.

"InuYasha y Kikyou... "pensó mientras lo besaba. "Entre esos dos huele a gato encerrado…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Desde ese sitio, la luna en cuarto creciente dibujaba un arco perfecto entre los nubarrones y dibujaba trazos claroscuros en el tapiz que cerraba el ventanal. Algunos alfilerazos de frió hacían estremecer las ramas. Un solitario y lleno de polvo puf era el único mueble de ese escondido rincón.

El pelinegro se pasó las manos por la cara, tratando de disipar el disgusto. Y el hecho de que desde ahí se escuchaba débilmente el estruendo de la fiesta no ayudaba mucho que digamos. ¡Tantas esperanzas al caño! ¡Allí estaba, su oportunidad y la perdió! ¿Por qué no fue valiente y sacó a bailar a Kikyou antes que Sesshoumaru? Ahora seguramente se había prendado de ella y no la dejaría… La mente de InuYasha, experta en fastidiarlo con jugarretas, volvió a trastornarlo con la imagen de Kikyou, vestida de blanco, casándose con otro… que no fuera él.

Quizás era mejor así, ¿no? Kikyou se lo merecía: Un hombre de alcurnia, noble y limpio de alma, como era ese Duque… no un ex sirviente de alma podrida y que, para colmo de males, seguro no era correspondido. Podría superarlo, InuYasha era fuerte; si pudo sobrevivir a ocho años de infierno color negro en esa casa, (con trauma psicológico incluido), podría también con esto, ¿no es así…?

—Este es mi castigo, ¿verdad, Dios? — musitó InuYasha para sí, mirando el firmamento con desdén—. Me lo merezco por brujo, es verdad, pero no creas que te puedes regodearte, vejete; no me arrepiento para nada en lo que hice: Lo hice por Kikyou, y si tengo que volver a disfrazarme de mujer para verla libre y feliz, lo haría de nuevo ¿oíste…? –aunque al pronunciar lo ultimo lo dijo algo titubeante y avergonzado- Solo por ver esa hermosa sonrisa que tiene y que no se compara con cualquier otra cosa…

InuYasha debería haberse muerto de la vergüenza y cortarse la lengua si hubiera advertido que la persona por la cual estaba justificando todos sus pecados y faltas al Creador, estaba justo detrás de él, medio oculta en el marco de la puerta.

—Kikyou fue lo única razón por la cual mantuve la cordura y me daba fuerzas para seguir. Ella. Solo ella. Si… ya sé que estuvo mal acostarme en su cama y besarla todas las noches; pero no me retracto. Pero… si ella quiere ser feliz con otro… Deberé aceptarlo, ¿no? Quiero que sea feliz. La amo más que a nada.

La pelinegra estaba asombrada, manteniendo una mano contra su boca para evitar dejar escapar un gemido, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando de esta protesta divina: En todo este tiempo InuYasha la había amado. Entonces no era una alucinación: Una vez… Kikyou había soñado que alguien le susurraba hermosas palabras y luego la besaba; esos labios no eran amargos… sino dulces. Sintió una sensación de felicidad casi infinita, contemplando la espalda de su amigo. Sonrió con picardía: Se le acababa de ocurrir algo.

—InuYasha…

El pobre ex sirviente casi se muere de un infarto. Se volteó con tanta brusquedad que casi se lastimó el cuello. Se lo frotó mientras contemplaba con los ojos como platos a la súbita aparición de su amiga.

—K-Kikyou…. —tartamudeó InuYasha, ya con el rostro más rojo que un tomate, afortunadamente la oscuridad lo ocultó— ¿Q-que haces a-aquí? ¿N-no estabas c-con Sesshoumaru? ¿Desde cu-cuando estás aquí?

—Hum, hace unos segundos—contestó Kikyou fingiendo inocencia, divirtiéndose enormemente con hacer enrojecer a su amigo. Recordando los consejos de Sango: "_Solo no seas tan directa y deja que todo siga su curso_", acariciaba un proyecto. —No sabía dónde estabas, me tenías preocupada. Que vista tan hermosa, ¿no te parece?—preguntó señalando la luna, rozándose contra InuYasha, provocándole un escalofrió. Internamente sonrió. — ¿Porque te fuiste, InuYasha?

—Porque… — "_Vamos InuYasha, díselo"_ dijo una vocecita en su cabeza. _"¿Estás loco?"_ dijo otra voz, parecida a la de Miroku _"No seas estúpido. Inventa una excusa, InuYasha. Di que…"_ —No sé bailar. Anda, ríete.

—No me rio, InuYasha—replicó Kikyou con dulzura. _"Bonita excusa"_ pensó _"Aunque podría serme útil…"_. Adoptó una mirada tierna y compadecida—. Mucha gente no sabe bailar. Pero es muy fácil: ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

—Eh, pues… yo… bueno… —Pero Kikyou ya se había acercado más a él, quedando frente a frente. ¡Como se divertía, y al mismo tiempo, que miedo le daba! Disipó esos malos pensamientos y se concentró en su objetivo. InuYasha volvió a balbucear—Pero Kikyou… no hay música…

—Eso no nos detuvo antes—con esta frase, Kikyou le recordó esos juegos-bailes de "La Rueda", que jugaban de niños…

Pero ya no eran niños. Eran adolescentes: La adolescencia plena, y con ella, los sentimientos a flor de piel…

—Rodea mi cintura—le susurró Kikyou. Nervioso, InuYasha obedeció y rodeó con un brazo la delicada y pequeña cintura de su acompañante. La rubia se estremeció ante ese contacto. Posó la mano en el hombro de su amigo, instándolo a estrecharse más. Entrelazó la mano libre con la otra de InuYasha, ahora con ambos rostros enrojecidos. —Ahora… déjate llevar—y con esto, Kikyou empezó a balancearse de un lado a otro. InuYasha logró imitarla, al principio algo torpe, por miedo de pisarle accidentalmente un pie.

Pronto la timidez fue reemplazada por risas. Ambos se dejaban llevar al compás de una música imaginaria, proveniente del interior de sus corazones. En una parte del baile, Kikyou se recostó contra el hombro de su compañero, tratando de ocultar una risita nerviosa. InuYasha nunca se había sentido tan feliz. Rodeó aun más con sus brazos el cuerpo de su amiga, quedando completamente pegados. Tan cerca… tan cerca de hacer a acabo su más grande anhelo: Los labios de Kikyou, rosas y suaves, a pocos centímetros de él… Era demasiado bueno para ser real. Por otro lado el pelinegro sentia como si _quisiera_aprovecharse de ella, estando acabada de salir de su trauma, ¡El no era así! Pero debía hablar, saber…

—Kikyou… yo…

—Dime… —musitó Kikyou observándolo a los ojos.

—… Quiero que sepas que siempre me has gustado… — finalmente habiéndolo dicho, y agradeciendo no haberse trabado, InuYasha estaba rojo como un tomate.

—T… tú… ta-también me has gustado siempre InuYasha —expresó Kikyou con una voz muy dulce, aunque algo triste.

— ¿De verdad? — exclamó InuYasha desbordando felicidad, al borde de saltar en un pié.

—Es la verdad… —Pero algo la detuvo… aquello que siempre estuvo taladrándole la mente, apareció de nuevo en sus pensamientos— Pero… no puedo estar contigo.

— ¿Q… que? ¿Por qué no? —preguntó atónito el joven pelinegro no podía creer lo que su querida amiga decía.

—InuYasha, yo no soy virgen. Tu mereces a una doncella que si lo sea…— Incapaz de soportarlo más, se separó de él y se dirigió al balcón observando el cielo estrellado con melancolía—…En cambio, yo estoy sucia; solo te daría deshonor, y yo no quiero eso para ti…

— ¡Idiota! —exclamó InuYasha interrumpiéndola, acercándose a ella haciendo que la viera a los ojo—. Realmente eres una completa tonta. ¿Cómo puedes pensar esas cosas? Para mí no estás sucia… al contrario: eres la mujer más pura que he conocido, nunca me deshonrarías…. —Dicho esto, la rodeó con sus brazos en un reconfortante abrazo—Además para mi Kikyou, tú sigues siendo virgen. Yo te amo tal y como eres, Kikyou, aun si fueras mi amiga o mi propia gemela (2); nada de lo que ocurrió en el pasado cuenta, ¿sí…?

—Inu… InuYasha —exclamó Kikyou sorprendida y acongojada de lo que escuchaba, mientras acurrucaba su cabeza en el hombro de él y una felicidad inmensa la rodeaba. Ya no sentía más dolor, ni dudas, ni abandono. —Te amo…

—Y yo a ti Kikyou —susurró él abrazándola más para luego verla a los ojos con ternura—Entonces, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

— ¡Sí! Acepto —Kikyou sonreía sinceramente una hermosa y cálida sonrisa de felicidad, imposible de describir.

InuYasha impulsado como un resorte, tomó el último impulso: Se acerco unos centímetros y tocó suavemente los rosados labios de su amiga. El corazón y el estómago se volcaron. Sintió explotar en su interior una caja de fuegos artificiales. Su joven amiga le correspondió aquel beso lleno de ternura y amor colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Era un sueño hecho realidad: Kikyou, entre sus brazos, entregándose en un beso como ninguno. Era simplemente amor. Natural, humano y real, sin ninguna brujería o pacto satánico que la secundara. Desbordando felicidad, InuYasha hundió las manos en los cabellos azabaches de la joven Fujitaka. Oyó cerrar una puerta…No le importó en lo mas mínimo.

Definitivamente, este era su primer beso_,_el mejor, el más especial… Uno que borraba a fuego todos los malos recuerdos, y era el preámbulo de otros mejores…

— Por cierto, me encantó tu discurso que has dado hace solo 20 minutos—Dijo Kikyou al momento de separar sus labios de su querido amigo. InuYasha se sonrojó y la miró con fingido reproche.

— ¿Me estabas espiando?

— ¿Quién te obliga a ponerte a hablar en voz alta…?

InuYasha se dio cuenta de su cómica actitud, y soltó una carcajada de felicidad. Volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos y le dio un beso tan largo que ella por poco se ahoga.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—Y bien…—musitó Sango con malicia al verlos volver, luego de varios minutos—. ¿Dónde estaban? Nos tenían preocupados

—Nos… paseábamos—musitó InuYasha con serenidad.

— ¡Se paseaban! ¡Bonito lugar y bonita hora para eso! —contestó jovialmente, palmoteando a InuYasha en la espalda y sonriéndole a Kikyou. Aunque ella se sonrojó, le devolvió la sonrisa. —. Nee, Kikyou, por cierto: ¿Tuviste suerte con _ese_ muchacho?

— ¿Qué muchacho? —se sorprendió Miroku.

Kikyou le sonrió ampliamente. Había pescado el énfasis que había usado Sango en _"ese"_ y eso confirmaba una cosa: Sango los había visto besándose en el barandal. Aunque eso le hizo avergonzarse enormemente por un instante.

—Así es Sango-chan —dijo Kikyou suavemente, dejando al pobre de Miroku aun más confundido que antes y a su amigo algo turbado—. Me fue muy bien con ese muchacho, así que no hay necesidad de que le rompas la nariz.

"_¿¡Sango iba a romperme la nariz!_?_"_ pensó InuYasha horrorizado. Y la cara que puso de solo pensarlo hizo que ambas mujeres estallaran a carcajadas.

— ¡Oigan! ¡No entiendo el chiste!—exclamó Miroku, inflando las mejillas, sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

—No es nada, Miroku. Y ahora discúlpenme, pero me gustaría retirarme a dormir.

—Dulces sueños, Kikyou. —Le deseó la pelinegra—; Oye InuYasha, ¿no piensas… acompañarla? —agregó usando doble sentido a propósito.

—Pásenla bien ustedes—les deseó InuYasha también a punto de retirarse para acompañar a Kikyou a su habitación—. No hagan mucho ruido, por favor.

—Tampoco ustedes, ¿vale? —le respondió Sango, jocosa. InuYasha le sonrió en señal de apreciación y con la mirada le dijo: "No creo que suceda esta noche, Onee-san". Se despidieron y desaparecieron por la escalera.

Sango suspiró y se reclinó con una sonrisa de satisfacción. ¡Ah, los jóvenes! Hermosa edad, la verdad…

Despertó de su ensoñación al ser sacudida suavemente por su acompañante.

—Oye Sango, ¿de qué me perdí…?

—Solo que nuestros jóvenes amigos son novios y que Kikyou _por fin_ ya se siente mejor, es todo—musitó Sango sensualmente, jalando sugestivamente la corbata de su esposo hacia ella, dejándolo sonrojado— mejor olvidemosnos de todo por esta noche, ¿quieres…?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(1) En la Edad Media, la virginidad de una mujer era importantísima. Si la mujer perdió su virginidad por culpa de una violación (Desgraciadamente muy frecuentes en ese periodo histórico), se consideraba a la víctima en cierta parte como culpable y quedaba completamente imposibilitada para el matrimonio.

(2) Guiño a la historia original.


	5. Chapter 5

Este capitulo contiene algo de lime y Lemon InuKyo :3

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—Miroku…

Sango sonrió pesadamente mientras se revolvía en el enorme lecho, estirándose y revolviéndose, buscando a tientas una manta para tapar su cuerpo desnudo. Dormía así, sin nada a la imaginación, todo el verano y algo del otoño de esa manera.

Nuestro joven amigo pervertido sonrió, tanteando entre las sabanas para estrechar el voluptuoso cuerpo que reposaba a su lado. Ahora contemplaba esos cabellos azabaches, esos pechos bien desarrollados, que cabían perfectamente en sus manos, ese cuerpo salvaje que hacía suyo casi a diario… Aun le costaba creer que estuviera casado con semejante mujer. Si, quizás la pelinegra fuera algo ruda en la cama, pero, a su manera era complaciente y cariñosa, cada zape y codazo eran señales de afecto.

No, no estaba loco por pensar así; Él la conocía lo suficiente y esas rarezas de Sango solo hacían quererla más.

— ¿Cuál es la sorpresa que me dijiste que me tenías?

— ¿Eh? ¿Sorpresa? ¿De qué hablas? —estaba atolondrado por el sueño.

— ¿No recuerdas, Miroku? Me lo decías anoche mientras te hacia sexo oral: "Prepárate que te tengo una sorpresa, lo sabrás mañana". Ya es mañana. ¿Qué es?

—Eh… este… ¿Qué era? ¡Ah sí! ¿Recuerdas el país de Kagomatse, verdad? Bueno… tengo que ir a visitar a unos amigos muy queridos para mí, tú sabes: Shippo y Koharu…—con la cara huraña que Sango empezaba a poner, se apresuró a añadir: — ¿Sa-sabías que tu hermano Kohaku está allá? Me lo dijo por una carta… y… y si vas, lo visitamos a él también_._¿Qué dices?

Sango se puso lívida. Miroku cerró los ojos, esperando que la bomba estalle y ella lo arroje a la estratósfera. Abrió un ojo. La cara molesta de Sango se volvió una sonrisa serena. Al oír la palabra "Kohaku" se calmó. Besó suavemente a su esposo y se levantó tranquilamente, completamente desnuda, al cuarto de baño. El pobre tipo se quedó donde estaba.

—Nee, Miroku…—canturreó Sango desde adentro del recinto, donde ya se oía correr el agua caliente— ¿Serías tan amable de frotarme la espalda?

— ¡C-claro! —Saltó Miroku de la cama con los ojos brillantes de lujuria— ¿Algo más, Sango-chan?

—Eh… si. ¿Podrías luego hacerme un masaje en los pies?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Para mediados de ese mes, el suelo se cubrió completamente de hojas de diferentes colores, los niños impactaban en las nucas de los transeúntes las piñas caídas de los árboles desde sus ondas. Se llevaban los gordos pavos y gansos al matadero para rellenarlos con manzanas, pasas y ciruelas. La sacristía lanzaba sus habituales doce campanas al aire para avisar el desarrollo de los preparativos.

En Akatasia se celebraba cada cierto tiempo el Festival de la Cosecha, una celebración pagana que se realizaba para dar gracias a los dioses por los alimentos recibidos de la cosecha del verano. Durante toda esa semana los habitantes de la población chocaban sus jarrones llenos de cerveza y sidra, bailando y contando historias de terror junto a la hoguera; la historia del Duque de Venomania y su misterioso asesino se volvió una de las favoritas en esa época. En las puertas y en los altares colocaban gavillas de trigo, calabazas enormes y enigmáticas figuras hechas de de paja.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de una atracada de manzanas de caramelo y arrojar piedras al lago, las dos parejas tomaron caminos separados. Sango arrastró a Miroku a una especie de carpa, pues quería, según ella, "mostrarle un truco". En eso, InuYasha y Kikyou también se alejaron. Cogidos de la mano, cruzaron por el lado este de la colina. InuYasha la condujo por otro sendero hasta un campo de heno largo y estrecho que parecía no haber sido tocado en años. La luz de la tarde lo bañaba con rayos polvorientos, y las mariposas trazaban dibujos aleatorios.

Desde la boda de Sango y Miroku, donde todo se aclaró, los jóvenes se volvieron prácticamente inseparables. En las noches Kikyou solía escabullirse a la habitación de InuYasha o él iba a la suya, para pasar la noche juntos. Dieron largas caminatas por el bosque, en el cual Kikyou le enseñaba el nombre de diversas flores y setas, sus usos, y le enseñaba a distinguir sonidos. Entre lección y lección, Kikyou le robaba un furtivo beso cuando andaba desprevenido.

Decidieron sentarse a descansar a la sombra de una retama en flor, que ya había tapizado el suelo de una lluvia amarilla. Se quedaron hablando, riéndose del incidente de Miroku y de otras cosas. Terminaron recostándose sobre el pasto para ver las sombras rosadas de las nubes que recordaba al algodón de azúcar.

Los alfilerazos de frío los hicieron acercarse más el uno al otro. InuYasha la rodeó con sus brazos, apoyó los dedos de la mano izquierda en su mejilla y acercó el rostro hacia ella. Su amiga le sonrió ampliamente, dándole su permiso para continuar. Empezó a besarla, con suavidad, sin prisa, como si temiera lastimarle o romperla. Al cabo de cinco minutos, Kikyou estaba a punto de desmayarse; tenía la sensación de que se hallaba entre un sueño y la realidad, excitada de un modo que jamás habría imaginado, excitada de un modo que confería sentido a todas las obras de teatro románticas que había leído…

Pronto cayó en la cuenta que, tal vez inconscientemente, InuYasha se había recostado sobre ella; sentía como tope el pecho del pelinegro contra el suyo. El beso seguía siendo inocente, pero las manos ya pensaban otra cosa: la pelinegra sintió las manos de su amigo posarse en su cintura, deslizándose hacia las caderas, acercándola más a él. Le ardían las mejillas. El corazón le latía con fuerza, pero no importaba. Nada importaba. Todo era estupendo, maravilloso, en realidad… Sin saber exactamente qué o porque estaba haciéndolo, tocó a InuYasha allí abajo, notó lo duro que estaba. Era como tocar una piedra, pero la piedra no habría palpitado bajo sus dedos como si de un corazón se tratara. Eso la hizo sonrojarse más que nunca.

—InuYasha…—logró articular.

Deseaba enormemente estar sola con InuYasha en algún lugar, donde pudiera dar rienda suelta al ardor que sentía, despojarse de sus ropas, deslizarlas hasta el suelo, encontrarse con los ojos de su amigo y entregarse completamente, pero… También estaba presente la duda y la inseguridad. Aunque el recuerdo del Duque Naraku se había vuelto borroso y difuso como la niebla, aun le tenía asco a la idea de hacer el amor. Tuvo la desgracia de conocer la sexualidad en contra de su voluntad.

Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de conocer la verdadera expresión de unirse físicamente con alguien, alguien que amaba, aun las inquietudes pasadas la refrenaban. Y se sentía muy mal por ello. InuYasha no le reprochaba eso y era muy comprensivo con el tema no llegando más lejos de un beso, pero sabía que él también estaba deseoso. Como anhelaba complacerlo, pero aun faltaba un último empujón para ello.

El pelinegro dejó la mano de Kikyou allí por un instante, pero por fin la levantó y le besó la palma.

—Basta por ahora.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no podré parar sin que me dé un patatús.

Kikyou lo observó con tal expresión de extrañeza que InuYasha se echó a reír.

—No importa, Kikyou. Es sólo que quiero que todo salga bien la primera vez que hagamos el amor, sin ortigas que nos dejen con urticaria, ni mocosos apareciendo en el momento crucial. Quiero que lo disfrutes tanto como sea posible, que no te asustes ni te sientas incómoda, ¿entiendes?

Completamente sonrojada, Kikyou asintió. Se volvieron a sentar, esta vez en medio de un silencio algo incómodo. Tímidamente, Kikyou deslizó la mano para aferrar la de InuYasha que descansaba a su lado. El pelinegro la miró y una sonrisa algo pícara cruzó su rostro…

— ¡Cuidado…!

Un grito y algo cruzaron el aire. Dos segundos después, una tarta de frutas con crema impactó con fuerza en la cara de InuYasha. Kikyou quedó sorprendida. ¿De dónde salió? InuYasha, aturdido, se quitó la tarta de la cabeza: Toda la cara y algo de cabello le quedaron cubiertas de crema y hasta una cereza había quedado colgada en su nariz. Parecía un payaso. Pasado el estupor, Kikyou se echó a reír a carcajadas en el suelo.

— ¡Kikyou!

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Nada más mírate! ¡Pareces un payaso de circo! —exclamó Kikyou agarrándose el estómago, casi ahogándose en su propia risa, InuYasha la vio con fingido reproche y furia. En eso apareció una niñita de aparentes ocho años, con el cabello que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros, con una expresión compungida. Llevaba una bandeja en la mano.

— ¡Gomenasai! ¡Quería darle esa tarta al señor Byakuya y Yura Sakasagami hizo que se me escapara de las manos! ¿Está bien, señor? —preguntó la niña con lágrimas en los tiernos ojitos. Oh Dios, ¿cómo podía enfadarse con esa niña tan adorable? Aun con la cara llena de crema, InuYasha se echó a reír.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes—contestó InuYasha apartándose algo de crema de su boca—. Pero para la próxima… trata de no arrojar la tarta como si fuera un proyectil, ¿está bien? —La niña se unió a sus risas, aliviada—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¡Me llamo Shiori! —exclamó la niña alegremente—. Vine hoy con los demás niños a pasar el Festival. El señor Byakuya es nuestro cuidador, es muy bueno conmigo, por eso quería regalarle una tarta…

— ¡Shiori! ¡Ven aquí, ya nos vamos! —se oyó una voz de hombre llamándola. Un hombre alto de cabellos oscuros agitaba la mano en su dirección.

— ¡El señor Byakuya! —Exclamó emocionada la pequeña—. ¡Adiós! ¡Lamento el proyectil…!—y se fue entre risas y dando brincos hacía el hombre joven, quien la llevó de la mano junto con otros niños que jugaban a la rayuela en un terreno baldío.

Allí fue cuando InuYasha y Kikyou lo notaron: El uniforme gris, un cuidador, muchos niños con el mismo uniforme y con monjas alrededor…

—Es huérfana, como nosotros—musitó Kikyou.

InuYasha asintió.

Se quedaron callados, ambos con la vista fija en el mismo punto. Los gritos de los niños en el campo les llegaban a los oídos de manera muy lejana, como si estuvieran a un kilómetro de distancia y no a unos metros. Kikyou recogió las piernas y se abrazó las rodillas. InuYasha clavó la vista en unos niñitos de dos años que jugaban en la arena. Alguna vez fueron como ellos, dos niños sin hogar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Las horas de la tarde en Matsue en ese tiempo se podían definir con una sola palabra: Masacre._

_Dos hombres fornidos entraban en la casita de madera y paja y sacaban a rastra y cubierta con una sábana blanca un cuerpo sin vida de una mujer jóven, de pelo negro y ojos chocolate. Su rostro, brazos y piernas estaban desfigurados por horribles pústulas moradas. Una palidez mortal cruzaba su tez y los ojos estaban fijos, clavados en aquel que los mirara._

_Un pequeño niño, permanecía inmóvil, abrazándose así mismo, observando con horror y estupefacción toda la desgarradora escena. Miraba como su madre era arrojada a una carreta para llevar heno, ya repleta de cadáveres. La mano de su madre, llena de verdugones purpuras, sobresalía en la tela._

—_No llores InuYasha…No puedes llorar—se regaño mentalmente el pequeño, mientras luchaba por no resbalar aquellas lagrimas rebeldes que amenazaban por salir y resbalar por sus mejillas. No podía demostrar debilidad. Debía ser fuerte._

— _¿Eso es todo? —preguntó el aguacil Renkotsu a los lugareños._

—_Casi—contestó un leñador —. La Joven Izayoi murió…pero su hijo no, el esta alli—y señaló con su hacha al pequeño que estaba en un rincón._

—_Humm… ¿Esta contagiado?_

—_No señor. No tiene rastro de la viruela. Ya lo revisaron._

_Renkotsu se rascó la barbilla. ¿Qué haría entonces? Si tuviera señales de la enfermedad, incluso un leve atisbo de fiebre, en ese caso, InuYasha Taishou sería condenado a muerte. A la hoguera. Pero no estaba enfermo. No había razón para matarlo si estaba sano… Había que pensar en otra cosa._

—_Veré si la hermana Tsubaki puede aceptar a un niño más —contestó al fin._

_Llamó al pequeño, que se veía reticente a seguir avanzando. Tuvieron que empujarlo para llevarlo hasta él. Lo levanto y lo coloco encima de su corcel. Espoleó al animal y avanzaron con paso calmo, entre los gritos de la turba, las casas marcadas con una cruz hecha de sangre para advertir a las visitas. Los gritos de los prisioneros y ayudantes cruzaban la oscuridad: "¡Saquen a sus muertos!"¡Saquen a sus muertos!" pasando con carretillas, llenas de cadáveres. En el camino vieron a grupos de personas, vestidas en harapos, flagelándose en público con cadenas, mazos y látigos, invocando el nombre de Dios..._

_Pronto llegaron a una enorme edificación, sombría y lúgubre, aislada por un bosquecillo y flanqueada por unas altísimas rejas negras terminadas con picos. Renkotsu soltó la cuerda y llamó tres veces a la aldaba en forma de león que estaba junto a la puerta. Esperaron unos minutos. Una luz proveniente de una lamparilla se vió en la oscuridad y tras de el surgió un rostro de mujer, hermoso y amable, de cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura con ojos color azul oscuro, algo ocultos tras los hábitos de novicia._

— _Buenas noches; Renkotsu. ¿Sucede algo?_

—_Hermana Tsubaki, ya sé que me dijo que no tienen espacio para más niños y lo entiendo… Esta epidemia resultó ser peor de lo que pensábamos… Pero aquí traigo a un niño que acaba de perder a su madre—dijo el alguacil señalándolo —. Se llama InuYasha Taishou. Tiene aproximadamente ocho años._

— _¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Pero qué hemos hecho para merecer este castigo? —se lamentó Tsubaki sacando las llaves para abrir la verja de la puerta —; Dios no se olvida de ninguno de sus hijos. Trataremos de hallarle sitio._

_El alguacil bajó al niño del caballo y lo dejó a los pies de la novicia. Se despidió de ella y tras montar en su cabalgadura, se perdió en el bosque._

—_Ahora ven pequeño, los niños y las hermanas querrán conocerte. Ven, no te va a pasar nada—dijo alentándolo con una sonrisa amble, pues InuYasha miraba con aprensión la luz de la puerta. Lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo dentro._

_Era un lugar amplio, impecablemente limpio e iluminado, ya de por si repleto de gente. En el largo corredor iban y venían las sirvientas envueltas en largos delantales, hablando con los cuidadores y llevando bandejas de comida y toneladas de ropa sucia. Por aquí y por allá corrían niños, serpenteando entre las macetas y mirando con curiosidad al recién llegado. Tanto alboroto y desorden asustó aun más al joven Taishou de ser posible._

—_Vamos ahora al comedor. Debes de tener mucha hambre—decía Tsubaki con dulzura, compadecida por la suerte del pequeño._

_Aunque era verdad que hoy había recibido a siete niños con la misma historia, había algo en este niño que la enternecía aun más… Su cabello negro y sus límpidos ojos oscuros de los cuales se podían leer todos sus pesares. Le sirvió un poco de pollo asado con pedazos de patatas al horno, pues no era un secreto que el orfanato albergaba casi 100 niños, y algunos de ellos comían como bestias. InuYasha comió un poco._

—_Hola, ¿puedo sentarme?_—_pregunto una pequeña niña sonriente, cabellos azabaches largos y test blanca como la nieve._

— ¿_Eh? Si… si… Claro_—_contestó con un poco de indiferencia._

—_Me entere lo que le pasó a tu madre_—_dijo mientras tomaba un pedazo de pan_—_. Lo lamento mucho, pero ¿sabes? Mis padres también murieron debido a esta enfermedad_—_concluyó metiéndose un pedazo de pan a la boca._

—_Ya veo…_—_dijo el pequeño sin saber que decir, pues nunca fue bueno en las conversaciones_—_…esta enfermedad me desagrada…_

—_A mi también_—_dijo viéndolo a los ojos_—_Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?_

—_Me llamo InuYasha Taishou ¿y tú?_

—_Me llamo Kikyou Fujitaka, estoy segura que seremos muy buenos amigos_—_dijo esbozando una sonrisa._

_Cuando llego la hora de dormir, la novicia lo llevó al sector de chicas. Por suerte habían conseguido una cama libre, pero era pequeña y algo maltrecha. Le dio algo de ropa._

—_Bueno,por hoy te colocare junto a la joven Kikyou, mientras conseguimos una cama extra en el sector de chicos. Hoy tendrás que compartir cama, esto lo hago por petición de la joven que quiere ayudarte pero a partir de mañana dormirás con los chicos. —Decía Tsubaki sentándolo en la cama—. Ahora, vamos a rezar, ¿sí?_

— _¿Porque debemos rezar, si Dios se llevó a mi madre, si no hizo nada malo?—inquirió InuYasha, dolido—. ¡Ella no hizo nada y se la llevó! ¡La mató! ¡Me dejo!_

—_Eso no es cierto, InuYasha—musitó Tsubaki, algo preocupada por la blasfemia del pequeño—.tu madre no está aquí. Pero está ahora "aquí"—y posó las manos en el pecho del pequeño—. Las personas que nos dejan al morir, en realidad no nos abandonan, sino que simplemente se mudan a nuestro corazón. Tu madre ya no va a sufrir más esa horrible enfermedad; ahora está en el paraíso. Un lugar lleno de felicidad que Dios entrega a las personas. Algún día, tú también estarás allí..._

_Una rama rascaba la ventana de la habitación. Un fragmento de luna se dibujaba en el cristal. El pequeño candelabro que había en la mesita de noche ya se había apagado, pero aun había espirales de humo flotando en el aire. Hacía varios minutos que la hermana Tsubaki se había ido. InuYasha y Kikyou permanecían despiertos, acostados en el estrecho camastro, uno frente al otro. El sueño no llegaba._

_Kikyou se la pasó conversando con su nuevo amigo, quería conocerlo y pasar el resto de su vida con él, sabía que aunque no lo demostraba estaba dolido y triste que por más que llamara a su madre mentalmente jamás vendría, solo se alejaba cada vez mas y solo quería estar ahí para él, que no se sintiera tan solo en este lugar, por esa razón le rogó a la madre Tsubaki para que lo dejara dormir en la habitación con ella mientras buscaban un lugar en el sector masculino para él._

_InuYasha se mantenía conversando animadamente con su nueva amiga, pero en realidad no sentía tristeza, lo único que dominaba el alma todavía inocente e intacta del pequeño era un odio sordo hacia el destino. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque tenía que ser él? La respuesta de la hermana Tsubaki, aunque era sincera, no lo dejaba satisfecho. Su madre, que a pesar de la escasez, lo cuidaba y lo hacía feliz... ya no estaba. Ahora estaba solo. El, un niño de ocho años abandonado a su suerte en el enorme y sombrío mundo, que era frío y hostil. Sus ojos demostraban serenidad al contrario de su corazón, pero a pesar de todo la compañía de esa joven lo hacía sentir seguro y por una extraña razón quería protegerla_

—_InuYasha…—musitó Kikyou sacándolo de sus pensamientos—, ¿me estas escuchando?_

_El pelinegro salió de sus pensamientos —Si, lo siento Kikyou_—_la miro a los ojos_—_solo pensaba que sería genial ser amigos para siempre –mintió para no enfadar a su nueva amiga_

— _¿Siempre seremos amigos?_

_El pelinegro entrelazó su mano con la de la niña, sujetándola. Le sonrió. —Siempre._

_Luego de eso el tiempo paso muy rápido donde el joven InuYasha entablo una grata y hermosa amistad con la joven Kikyou, su amistad era inseparable, estaba feliz de tenerla como amiga ya que no se sentía tan solo, un día InuYasha saco un hermoso collar donde estaba una foto de él y unas palabras escritas en el, quería dárselo a Kikyou algún día._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cayó una tormenta muy fuerte que había hecho que los que asistían a la festividad, abrieran sus paraguas y los que no lo traían, corrieran despavoridos a sus casas. Conforme la lluvia se volvía granizo y golpeaba las cabezas de la gente, la preocupación de InuYasha por Kikyou seguía subiendo. La casa de Sango y Miroku quedaba algo lejos. Así, pues, la llevó justamente a la nueva casa que había comprado para ellos dos. Era una casita sencilla, cuyos amplios ventanales estaban casi ocultos por las cortinas de color desvaído. Era la primera vez que InuYasha la traía allí; tenían pensado que el pelinegro se la enseñaría al día siguiente, que era cuando Sango y Miroku se fueran del pueblo para Alsacia. Sin decirles mentiras, les diremos por cuanto se la vendieron a InuYasha: Por dos rubíes y una esmeralda. Ocho años antes hubiera sido imposible, pero ahora con la pequeña fortuna, tenían suficiente dinero para vivir por su cuenta.

Cuando por fin se abrió la puerta, los jóvenes entraron al oscuro vestíbulo, empapados hasta los pies y con pétalos de retama en la cara, pelo y ropa, pues al empezar la tormenta, el árbol de retama se desgajó completamente sobre ellos, dejándolos cubiertos de pétalos. InuYasha cerró la puerta y encendió la lámpara de gas que había junto a una mesita. Un agradable resplandor dorado iluminó la instancia, revelando una salita de estar pequeña, ya provista de muebles y con su chimenea. El aspecto rústico y sencillo de la casa encantó a Kikyou, pues veía vagamente en ello la vieja casita de Matsue, con su techo de paja y paredes de hormigón. Con una risita de gozo, tocó todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, extasiada con todo lo que veía. Parecía una niña pequeña en plena Navidad. El pelinegro rió, maravillado con verla así.

—Quería que se pareciera un poco a las viejas casas de Matsue. Seguramente para rescatar los buenos momentos que pasamos en ese pueblo.

Kikyou le devolvió la sonrisa. Antes de la tragedia de la epidemia, Kikyou tenía una familia unida, pobre en verdad, pero no por ello menos dichosa. En solo un día había perdido todo y junto a InuYasha vivio a la sombra de anacoretas y monjas por un año entero. De repente tuvo la sensación de soñar ¿No que hace ocho años no tenían ni camisa para ponerse ni un hogar donde dormir y ahora lo tenían? ¿Era posible? Kikyou sabía que lo era y en parte todo era gracias a InuYasha. Gracias a una impulsividad de InuYasha, tenían una vida tranquila y feliz, la vida sonreía una vez más y sentía como si ese regalo no fuera lo suficiente como para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella.

—Me encanta, es maravilloso todo esto—dijo Kikyou acercándose tímidamente a él y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos—Muchas gracias.

—Eh... Debería decir "de nada", pero en realidad la idea fue de Miroku—musitó InuYasha haciendo una mueca—Creo que no solo para andar de mentiroso y libidinoso es bueno, je je.

Después de una hora, quedó claro que no dejaría llover en esa noche. Después de darse baño para evitar un resfrío y ponerse ropa limpia, se sentaron a comer en la chimenea. Se dedicaron a hablar y a reír de trivialidades mientras bebían leche de las escudillas y partían el pan.

—Nos enteramos por el profesor Totosai: Que la mujer a la que le encargábamos los trajes para las sacerdotisas, a quien considerábamos la mejor costurera de Enbizaka, fue la culpable de esos asesinatos. Dijeron que se volvió loca y que aun sigue lamentándose—decía Kikyou entre risas.

Tan agradable era el ambiente y se sentían tan relajados allí apretujados en el sofá, que antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaban besándose entre los almohadones. Cuando se dieron cuenta de ello, se sonrojaron hasta las trancas y tenían los labios enrojecidos.

—Este… ¿Nos vamos a dormir ya? Creo que tendremos que quedarnos a pasar la noche aquí—musitó InuYasha, seguro de que si seguía así, su poco autocontrol y la poca cordura que le quedaban se irían al caño.

—Eh… está bien—dijo Kikyou, tratando de levantarse—. ¿Dónde dormiré yo?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—No me culpes por el color de las paredes, pues así me la dieron—repuso InuYasha con una mueca de disgusto al ver las paredes de un verde oscuro y siniestro que le producía ligeras nauseas.

Encendió el otro candelabro de la habitación, revelando un cuarto amplio, con su armario y sus mesitas, un escabel situado en una esquina y una cama amplia con las sábanas ya un poco amarillentas por los años, pero limpia. El ventanal estaba algo cerrado y se veía un fragmento de afuera, azotado por la lluvia.

—Está bien…—musitó Kikyou fingiendo alisar las sábanas para no tener que mirarlo. Estaba nerviosa—Solo necesita algo del toque femenino.

—Sí, el toque femenino—dijo InuYasha burlonamente. Se pasó la mano por los rebeldes cabellos y se rascó la nuca. —Y… ¿Te gusta?

—Ya te dije InuYasha, que me encanta. No necesitas seguir preguntándome eso—contestó algo fría.

—Está bien, solo quería saber—replicó InuYasha algo a la defensiva—. Tu opinión me importa, ¿sabes?

—Pues ya la sabes.

La expresión de molestia de InuYasha se convirtió en una de desconcierto. Unos segundos después, Kikyou también se quedó extrañada. Poco antes, en la sala de estar, habían estado tan bien, hablando y riendo… Hasta el momento en que, al calor de la situación, se hallaron uno debajo del otro en el sofá. ¿Y ahora estaban discutiendo por una tontería? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Lo siento, no debí hablarte así—musitó la pelinegra mirando el suelo, abochornada.

—Está bien. Estamos cansados, eso es todo… Creo que ya es hora de irme a dormir—dijo InuYasha con languidez. Besó en la frente a su amiga, musitando un "Buenas noches" y se levantó, dispuesto a ir a la puerta. Con la mano en el picaporte, volteó a ver la pequeña mano de Kikyou en su muñeca.

— ¡Es-espera! —Tartamudeó Kikyou, con una vocecita asolada por el pudor— ¿Puedes quedarte… esta noche conmigo? —la cara de tristeza que puso le trajo a InuYasha vagos recuerdos de infancia, como fantasmas recorriendo ahora la habitación.

—No creo que haya monstruos en el armario, Kikyou—dijo InuYasha en un vano intento de relajar el enardecido ambiente— ¿No crees que es un poco infantil, princesa?

Kikyou no tenía ni idea de porque había dicho eso. Hasta sonó estúpido. ¿Le pide a InuYasha que se quede? Apenas puede controlarse. Si él se queda, ¿no puede pasar algo? ¿No sería mas prudente que él se vaya? Simplemente se quedó mirándolo, sin saber que decir o hacer.

En la habitación todo había quedado en silencio. No sea oía nada, hasta las respiraciones mismas se volvieron ínfimas. Las miradas de ambos traslucía tantos sentimientos contradictorios y que chocaban entre sí: Amor, cariño, deseo, pasión… pero también inseguridad, pánico, miedo e incertidumbre.

InuYasha volvía a oír los gemidos de su amiga, bajo el cuerpo del Duque, resonando en sus oídos. Apretó los puños y miró al suelo, preguntándose si podría soportarlo. ¿El Duque seguiría fastidiándolo hasta después de muerto? Presa de los nervios, Kikyou volteó la mirada y clavó la vista en la pared. InuYasha alzó la vista para ver la frágil figura de su amiga, su hermoso y delicado cuerpo, envuelto en el inocente camisón… Ardía en deseos de rodearle con sus brazos, llevarla hasta el lecho y demostrarle con esa acción todo el amor que sentía… pero al mismo tiempo tiene miedo de lastimarle. Miedo que Kikyou se asuste de él y llegue a compararlo con el Duque. ¡Compararlo con él!

Kikyou observaba como cada una de las luces de la calle se iban apagando una tras otra, con un nudo en la garganta. Por más que deseara darse la vuelta, arrojarse a los brazos de InuYasha y abandonarse, apagar aquella gran sed… algo la hacía dudar, quedarse clavada donde estaba. Estaba segura de amar a InuYasha y ser correspondida. Quería agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella de la manera más especial… y a pesar de todo lo anterior, tiene inseguridad. ¿Por qué? Aun tiene dudas de lo desconocido que se abre ante ella, de que vuelvan a lastimarle, de que lo que le están ofreciendo sea demasiado para ella…

Cuando niña, le temía los monstruos del armario y los que se escondían de debajo de la cama. Ahora la teme a los monstruos que habitan su corazón y llenan de dudas y miedos. Y por desgracia, su caballero no podía rescatarla de sí misma. Cerró los ojos.

Luego sintió unos brazos rodearle suavemente la cintura y un cuerpo apretarse a su espalda, ejerciendo una suave presión. La muchacha se estremeció y se abrazó a esos brazos que la aferraban hacia sí. Sintió una cabeza posarse en su hombro y suspirar. Ella movió la cabeza para posarla junto a la de él. No dijeron nada. No era necesario hablar, pues entre ellos podían adivinarse claramente lo que estaban pensando. La tensión estaba en su punto más álgido. Un solo movimiento y ahí terminaría todo.

La única luz de la pequeña vela ya consumida dio un último chisporroteo y se apagó.

Kikyou se volteó lentamente, encontrándose en la oscuridad con esos ojos tan oscuros sobre los suyos, esa imagen tan hermosa… Vamos pequeña Kikyou, déjate llevar, se dijo. Se armó de valor y posó sus manos en las mejillas de su amigo, acariciándolo con las yemas de los dedos. Los brazos de InuYasha que ya estaban en su cintura, se deslizaron hasta su espalda, dejando un rastro de calidez tras de sí. Entrecerraron los ojos y sus labios se encontraron, saboreando el néctar de ambos por enésima vez.

Las manos de InuYasha se posaron en su cabello y desataron la cinta blanca con la que usualmente amarraba su cabello, dejando caer su largo cabello hasta más debajo de las caderas. Se veía más hermosa de esa manera. Kikyou lamió suavemente su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar, y el pelinegro se lo permitió, abriendo un poco más la boca, sintiendo la lengua de Kikyou enredarse con la suya, dejando escapar pequeños gemidos. Luego de varios minutos, se separaron, jadeantes, mas no satisfechos. Sin detenerse, InuYasha atacó el delicado cuello, besándolo y lamiéndolo, sin atreverse a morder su carne, temiendo lastimarle. Kikyou no dejaba de suspirar, si no fuera que InuYasha la tenia sujeta por la cintura, se hubiera desplomado al suelo.

No podía mas, no podía esperar más. Se separó del pelinegro y con gesto tímido, lo encaminó hacia el lecho. Aunque a Kikyou le temblaban las piernas, siguió adelante. Se sentaron frente a frente, con las narices rozándose y las respiraciones agitadas.

—Podemos detenernos… si quieres—alcanzó a articular InuYasha entre la agitación.

—No —susurró Kikyou moviendo la cabeza, casi al borde de la taquicardia. — No te detengas… No esta noche. Ayúdame InuYasha… ayúdame a olvidar. A olvidar todas las cosas malas que me hicieron. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Quiero olvidar, InuYasha.

—Mi princesa…—murmuró InuYasha tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Tan hermosa se veía, tan inocente… La princesa ha dado una orden. Haría lo necesario para ayudarle a olvidar. Borraría toda marca, toda señal, todo rastro del Duque de Venomania de su cuerpo.

InuYasha se acercó y volvió a besarla, con delicadeza, con cariño, para demostrarle que en verdad la amaba y que no osara compararlo con Naraku. Anhelando más, Kikyou rodeó con sus manos el cuello de InuYasha y le devolvió el beso con impaciencia; una vez más las lenguas se encontraron y luchaban por dominar a la otra. Un delicioso hormigueo les corría por el cuerpo, instándolos a seguir. Kikyou sintió que lentamente iba cayendo hacia atrás, con InuYasha encima de ella, como en la colina, como en el sofá; pero esta vez, no habría marcha atrás.

Con las manos temblándole, Kikyou luchó por deshacer la corbata gris de InuYasha, arrancándolo casi de un tirón. Sin perder tiempo, InuYasha se desabrochó el negro chaleco que se reuniría en una pila de ropa en el suelo. Pronto hicieron un tanto con la blanca camisa, dejando al descubierto su torso, bombeado. Los besos de InuYasha ya bajaban a lo largo de la mandíbula, hasta volver a seguir el trabajo empezado en su garganta, esta vez mordiendo en algunos puntos con cuidado, dejando visibles marcas de su pasión. Estaba dejándole muy en claro a Naraku (Que en el infierno descanse), que Kikyou solo es de él y de nadie más. Deslizó la mano a lo largo de la pierna de Kikyou, pasando por debajo del blanco camisón, acariciando el largo y hermoso muslo, ganando gemidos de su amiga en su oído.

InuYasha queriendo más, deslizó los tirantes del camisón de invierno por sus hombros, besando frenéticamente la piel que iba descubriendo. Kikyou ahogó un grito cuando InuYasha aplastó la boca contra su clavícula. Sabía lo que venía a continuación y se sonrojó enormemente, temblando sin poderlo controlar. InuYasha le acarició la mejilla con tranquilidad y le besó la frente con ternura, calmándola. Asintió e InuYasha deslizó la blanca tela, dejando los pechos de su amiga al descubierto. Eran grandes y bien formados, con los rosados pezones ya erectos.

—Eres muy bella… —musitó el pelinegro, extasiado con lo que veía y la pelinegra no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

InuYasha se inclinó sobre ellos, besándolos primero con gentileza, acariciándolos con la punta de los dedos, y la pelinegra ya gemía involuntariamente. Pronto aumentó el nivel de intensidad, jugando con los pezones, apretándolos y estirándolos, mordisqueándolos y succionando de ellos. Kikyou no dejaba de susurrar su nombre, entre gemiditos de gozo. Era maravilloso oírla.

No existía nada más para Kikyou mientras él la torturaba con las manos, la boca y el cuerpo. Sus piernas se deslizan arriba y abajo de él, entrelazándose juntas, las manos se aferraban desesperadamente en su espalda como naufrago a una boya. Gritaba su nombre mientras seguía retorciéndose debajo de él.

—InuYasha… InuYasha… —suplicó ella arqueando la espada, gritando casi a todo pulmón, instándole a tomar lo que le pertenecía.

—Kikyou…

Siguió deslizando la tela hasta las piernas y sacándola al fin, la arrojó al suelo lejos. El cuerpo de Kikyou, hermoso y delicado, ataviada únicamente con las enaguas, destacaba en la penumbra, con la luna arrancando reflejos nacarados en su piel perlada por el sudor. Era lo más hermoso que jamás había visto y sonrió al saber que esta hermosa ninfa pertenecía completamente a él. Volvió a arrojarse sobre ella para besarla con cariño y ternura, acariciando su cuerpo con sus manos, borrando toda señal anterior y que solo quedara la suya.

Encegada de deseo, Kikyou empujó a InuYasha quedando ella encima de él. Asombrada por haberlo hecho, se quedó un momento sin saber qué hacer. Pero el instinto y la buena voluntad vinieron a ayudarle y se inclinó sobre su pecho, besándolo con dulzura, mientras sus dedos temblaban sin poder remediarlo con el cierre del pantalón negro. Por fin cedió y los pantalones y las calzas fueron sacados y tirados al suelo. Ahora era visible el erecto miembro de su amigo y Kikyou se mordió los labios. Quería hacer gozar a InuYasha tanto como él la hizo gozar a ella, pero no sabía si podía hacerlo. La duda sacudió su mente, se sentía insegura si hacerlo oh no. Quizás InuYasha notando su indecisión, volvió a empujarla sobre la cama, besándola con cariño.

—No hace falta—dijo InuYasha con una sonrisa—. Tenemos toda la vida para que me devuelvas el favor.

Kikyou asintió, completamente avergonzada, pero su bochorno se convirtió en placer al sentir la caliente boca del pelinegro bajando desde sus labios, hasta el cuello, besando y acariciando sus senos, hasta la cintura, explorando cada rincón de su persona.

— ¡InuYasha! —Gritó ella al sentir los labios de InuYasha sobre su estómago, pasando por su plano vientre, haciéndola temblar sin control—. No te detengas… oh por favor, no pares.

—Lo que mi princesa ordene—respondió InuYasha con voz ronca mientras con sumo cuidado, como si estuviera desactivando un explosivo, deslizó lentamente las enaguas, para no asustarla ni incomodarla, dejando al descubierto el sexo de Kikyou, redondo y pétreo como una nuez. Los ojos de la pelinegra estaban vidriosos de placer, no sintió miedo en lo absoluto.

InuYasha, primero acaricio un poco aquella zona que había sido lastimada tiempo atrás y no quería que se volviera a lastimar, luego se inclinó y posó un beso en la entrada de su intimidad, ya húmeda y caliente. Lamía su intimidad con dulzura y cuidado para no lastimarla, la esencia de Kikyou que se acumulaba una y otra vez en su boca, era deliciosa. Entre gritos, Kikyou llegó al orgasmo, arqueando la espalda y jadeando pesadamente, extasiada, maravillada, como si esas sensaciones jamás las hubiera sentido. Tenía la enorme urgencia de tener a InuYasha dentro de ella; tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó frenéticamente, ofreciéndose a él.

—No puedo más—susurró temblorosa—. Por favor, InuYasha… Te necesito… dentro de mí.

—Kikyou…

Llegó el momento. InuYasha se abrazó a Kikyou, estrechando su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo, preparándola para lo que venía. El pelinegro deslizó su miembro en la dilatada entrada de su amiga, con sumo cuidado, a través de las paredes interiores, entre gemidos de la pelinegra, que por un instante, Kikyou se creyó virgen de nuevo. Finalmente el miembro entró por completo, no sintió dolor alguno y abrazo a InuYasha.

No había nada más. Kikyou dejó escapar un gemido desigual, y rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de su amigo, tratando de profundizar más en el contacto y se aferró a su espalda. InuYasha comenzó a moverse en un delicado vaivén, cuidadosamente, dentro y fuera de ella. Ahora sí son uno definitivamente. Cadera a cadera, piel a piel. Sus respiraciones se estremecían, la sensación de tenerse dentro del otro, era tan sublime, tan intensa, tan maravillosa.

Sus bocas se fundían la una con la otra. Las embestidas subían de intensidad, con movimientos constantes y rítmicos, meciendo la cama con la fuerza de los golpes. Kikyou se retorcía debajo de él, dándole todo a él como InuYasha lo daba todo de sí mismo a su vez. Las sábanas de la cama ya estaban mojadísimas por el sudor mezclado. Las fuertes manos de InuYasha se enredaban en su pelo, sosteniendo su cabeza con tanta seguridad como a sus brazos. Devorando su boca, el pelinegro deslizó una mano sobre la curva de su cadera, acercándola más a él, y Kikyou gritó más fuerte que nunca mientras él la penetraba más profundamente.

— ¡InuYasha! ¡InuYasha!

— ¡Kikyou!

De la boca de ella escapaban gritos conforme InuYasha la embestía una y otra vez; sus músculos se contraían con tanta fuerza y sus paredes vaginales abrazaban la hombría de su amigo, sintiéndose a punto de explotar. Se agarró más fuerte a él, un gemido desgarrador pujaba de salir de su garganta. Entre los jadeos, gemidos y gritos de ambos se oía sordamente el aumento de la tormenta. Más rápido… Los movimientos estaban llegando más rápidos, más profundos, más frenéticos ahora. Kikyou jadeaba desesperadamente, esforzándose debajo de él. Estaba a punto de suceder.

— ¡INUYASHA!

— ¡KIKYOU!

En un sonido ronco que resonó en toda la habitación, InuYasha terminó dentro de Kikyou, la muchacha soltó un quejido desgarrador, también llegando al orgasmo. Se abrazó a InuYasha temblando por los espasmos, sintiendo el líquido caliente deslizarse a su interior. Sin fuerzas, se soltó de su amigo y cayó en la cama, respirando pesadamente. Durante unos segundos no sabía que había sucedido. Al caer en la cuenta, una enorme sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Ya estaba hecho. Por fin le pertenecía a él, en todos los sentidos.

Agotado, InuYasha salió de su interior con cuidado, provocándole cosquillas a su amiga y desplomándose a su lado, luchando por normalizar la respiración. Sonrió al ver a su querida Kikyou respirando agitadamente a su lado. Lo había logrado. Su princesa era completamente de él y nadie podía quitársela ahora. Ahora comprendía las palabras de Naraku: _"Es una sensación poderosa, InuYasha. Ser el dueño absoluto de la ninfa que tienes bajo tu poder"_ Si, era una sensación poderosa, pero no era cuestión tener poder absoluto de Kikyou. Kikyou era libre de amar a quien quisiera, y lo había escogido a él.

—Kikyou…—susurró InuYasha entre jadeos, acurrucándola contra su pecho y besando su frente con amor, mientras agarraba las sabanas arrugadas para cubrirse—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti InuYasha—susurró Kikyou abrazándose mas a el.

Afuera seguía lloviendo torrencialmente y con algunos truenos. Kikyou recordaba cuando niña se escondía en los brazos de su madre hasta que se dejaran de oír los relámpagos. Aun le asustaban un poco, pero después de toda la acción de esta noche y con el sueño que le entraría, no escucharía nada, por lo que se quedo dormida. InuYasha vio a Kikyou dormir tranquilamente en su pecho y con cuidado le acaricio la cabeza, se durmió con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Empezarían los tiempos de felicidad.


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo final u3u espero que les guste (: ya llegamos al final de este grandioso fanfiction gracias a todos por sus reviews y nos vemos en mi otro fanfic que me queda por terminar que es el de The Priestess And The Prisoner ….sayonara un gran abrazo y beso a todos de parte de Luna-Oscura10

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La única razón por la que ellos estaban allí, era porque la Sacristía de Ateliesta quiso dar una ceremonia en honor a los fallecidos por las tragedias de Matsue, que habían sacudido toda la comarca. La voz del fraile se perdía en las altas bóvedas de la Iglesia, el sol de la mañana arrancaba destellos dorados de las cabezas presentes.

InuYasha entornó la vista hacia uno de los bancos, cabeceando levemente, esperando no caer dormido. No ponía ningún esfuerzo en seguir la lectura; y para ser justos con InuYasha, la voz del diácono era tan horripilante, casi de ultratumba, que retumbaba en las paredes, en una larga diatriba sobre el Infierno y como evitarlo… ¡Ja! ¡Como si a InuYasha le importara todo ese rollo de la Vida Eterna! Ya sabía que él se iría al Infierno algún día, y lo mejor era disfrutar la vida humana lo mejor posible.

Dicen además, que el Cielo está lleno de buenos hechos y el Infierno de buenos deseos.

El coro se levantó para dar comienzo a los cánticos. InuYasha se puso a contemplar los vitrales de las ventanas, como San Jorge empalando al Dragón, a San Pedro jalando sus innumerables redes; incluso se veía a Santa Zita con el manto de lana, de la que InuYasha fue devoto antaño atrás, la más impresionante de esas imágenes era la de la Virgen, extendiendo su mano a alguna alma necesitada. Cada una de estas imágenes parecía ejercer emociones en los pobres feligreses, como si les hicieran creer que no importa que tanto los apaleen en la vida terrenal, con solo _ser_bueno, te ganaste un pase el Cielo… ¡Bah! Para InuYasha no eran más que ventabas decorativas. ¿Emoción en su alma? Más bien sentía impaciencia.

—Este hombre… ¿No terminará nunca?

—Por favor, InuYasha…—susurró Kikyou mirándolo con una mirada fría fingida—. Cállate.

—Lo intento querida, pero es demasiado tedioso para soportarlo—contestó InuYasha con su típica voz arrogante, posando la mano en el vientre de la joven, recibiendo una leve patada. Miró a su amiga y le sonrió ampliamente.

Así es: Kikyou estaba embarazada de InuYasha. Lo supieron cuando la azabache comenzó a tener los mismos síntomas que Sango-chan, quien había tenido ya tres hijos con el joven Miroku; Después del primer desconcierto general, siguieron abrazos y lágrimas para los jóvenes. La idea de estar juntos y con futuros hijos en camino, era una bendición. Y si InuYasha se dignó a rezar, lo hizo para agradecer este maravilloso regalo y por que el bebé naciera bien. Una alegría así de grande solo se vive una vez en la vida.

— ¡InuYasha, mira! ¡Fíjate en el fraile que acaba de salir! ¡Tiene una verruga gigante!

— ¡Si, ya lo veo! Parece un meteorito o una bomba. ¿Y si explota?

Algunos presentes volvieron las cabezas ante esas risas y cuchicheos, y al sentirse observados, Kikyou e InuYasha dejaron de hablar y adoptaron unas caras de fingida compunción. Observaron como al fraile de la verruga, al hablar, se la tocaba sin parar. InuYasha bajó rápidamente la cabeza para ocultar su hilaridad, mientras Kikyou trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no estallar en una risa histérica disfrazándola por una mirada sin expresión alguna.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Salieron tomados de la mano, riéndose a carcajada batiente del fraile verrugoso, incluso en la grotesca parte donde logró reventárselo en plena comunión y todo el pus cayó en una anciana que tenia la boca bien abierta.

Caminaban pausadamente, por si Kikyou sintiese alguna molestia, aunque hasta ahora no sentía nada, pues la chica Fujitaka era joven y podía sobrellevarlo mejor. Se regocijaba al ver la barriga ya empezando a notarse levemente, donde reposaba el fruto de su hermosa relación que sobrevivió a todas las adversidades. Disfrutaba tocarlo, hablarle y tararearle, dejar que InuYasha posara la mano y sentir las pataditas, hablar con Sango-chan sobre cosas como embarazos y mamás y reírse de los ataques de pánico de Miroku, aunque Kikyou temía si sería una buena madre Sango siempre le decía que sería la mejor del mundo debido a su amor por los niños.

InuYasha era el que la guiaba. El atardecer ya estaba a punto de esconderse y la Luna ya había salido. El cielo estaba ya empezando a tachonarse de estrellas que imitaban al manto de la Santa Virgen. El bosque exhalaba fragancias de humus, helechos y tierra mojada; hasta un arrendajo provocaba un amplio eco con sus trinos. Se detuvieron frente a un viejo roble, medio oculto entre rocas. La pareja quedó en silencio.

— ¿Qué estamos esperando? —quiso preguntar Kikyou.

InuYasha no contestó. Le sonrió a su compañera y con la cabeza le indicó que mirara hacia arriba. La joven alzó la cabeza y quedó maravillada: De las ramas del viejo árbol, ya de por si cargado hasta reventar de campanillas y muérdagos, flotaban varias luciérnagas entre ellas, como si fueran faroles vivientes. Era un espectáculo increíble. La azabache rió y estiró la mano, esperando que algunos de los bichos alados se posaran entre sus dedos.

Volteó a ver a InuYasha, quien había aprovechado el embeleso de su querida Kikyou, para arrodillarse ante ella, sonriéndole. La joven Fujitaka quedó confundida y, extrañamente nerviosa, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás haciendo, InuYasha? —inquirió Kikyou con voz nerviosa, sin saber por qué.

—Kikyou quiero que sepas que siempre has sido y siempre serás importante para mi…eres la mujer que amo con toda mi alma —besó la mano de la joven Fujitaka, poniéndola todavía más nerviosa y dijo con voz solemne— Eres my princesa y yo soy vuestro humilde sirviente. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de verla siempre sonreír…

Estaba imitando una frase de un libro de caballería, que Miroku le obligó a aprenderse, con riesgo de estrangulamientos se equivocaba… Kikyou tenía los ojos como platos y por poco se va al suelo al ver a InuYasha sacar del bolsillo una sortija adornada con un cabujón, tendiéndola frente a ella. El pelinegro respiró hondo y dijo lo siguiente:

—Princesa, ¿Me haría el honor de desposarse conmigo?

Kikyou se quedó de una pieza, tratando lentamente de asimilar lo que oyó. Ahogó un grito con una mano, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, le temblaba la mano que InuYasha estaba aferrando… Era lo más maravilloso que _jamás_había escuchado, abrió la boca, dispuesta a decir "Si, quiero".

—Yo… yo…

— ¡Enhorabuena! —gritó una voz desde los arboles. Los dos jóvenes dieron un respingo y escudriñaron los arbustos. De ellos saltó Miroku, interrumpiendo la hermosa escena que a InuYasha le había costado mucho crear — ¡Felicidades a ambos!

—Eh, Miroku…Kikyou ni siquiera ha dicho "Sí" —dijo InuYasha con su característico tono recriminador.

—Oh… Parece que me _adelanté_un poquito, ¿verdad? —dijo Miroku avergonzado. Los jovenes asintieron a la vez… Momentos después, Kikyou e InuYasha estallaron a carcajadas— ¡Oigan! ¿De qué se ríen ustedes dos? —exclamó el pelinegro inflando las mejillas.

— ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Miroku, parece que te sentaste sobre hiedra venenosa! —exclamó Kikyou entre risas. Miroku bajó la vista: Debajo de sus pantalones cortos, en su piel aparecían un montón de ampollas rojas, como si un ejército de abejas le hubiera caído encima, provocándole una picazón infernal.

— ¡KYAAA! —Chilló Miroku tirándose al suelo y revolcándose como loco— ¡Quítenmela! ¡Quítenmela!

InuYasha y Kikyou se rieron por un buen rato, claro InuYasha se reía más escandaloso que Kikyou. Pero luego se aburrieron y apiadándose de él, lo agarraron y lo llevaron arrastrándolo a casa, donde los esperaba Sango-chan quien estaba molesta con MiroKu por haberse ido sin decirle adonde, pero luego sonrió al verlo siendo arrastrado por los pelinegros… Y por los jovenes, quien entre los gritos y retorcidas de Miroku, Kikyou le susurró a InuYasha "Si, quiero".

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡Sango-chan! ¡Abre la puerta!

—Miroku… ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

—Eh…

Miroku ocultó la cesta donde tenía lo que había _comprado_para que su _querida_ Sango no lo _viera._La pelinegra se cruzó de brazos. Estaba algo agotada por el trajín que se armó desde temprano.

— ¡Y bienMiroku! ¿Dónde está?

No tenía otra salida. No podía decirle que si había comprado las cosas, pues mentirle a Sango era equivalente a molestar a un oso Grizzly en plena primavera… Así que lentamente mostró la cesta, sonriendo, esperando estúpidamente que su mujer lo perdonara… Pero no pudo zafarse de que Sango lo cogiera violentamente por una oreja, como un niño travieso:

— ¡Miroku, te lo repetí cinco veces! "Vas a la farmacia de Hoshiyomi Tamashiro, compras varias fórmulas para bebés, luego vas a la tienda y compras unos vestidos para las gemelas y luego compras algo de frutas. ¡Eso era todo! —Miroku lloriqueaba, tratando de soltarse del agarre—Pero Miroku tenía que _pasar justamente_por una tienda sex- online y traer sientos de revistas de mujeres desnudas! …—Por fin lo soltó y se frotó la cara—Regresas allá y compras todo lo que PEDÍ, ¿entendido? —Miroku asintió asustado y salió disparado como alma que le lleva al diablo.

Regresó casi media hora después, temblando y empapado, apestando a agua de alcantarilla; pero esta vez sí traía lo que le pidieron. Sango volvió a recibirlo.

—Miroku, ¿porqué tardaste tanto?

— ¡Buaaaa! ¡Si supieras todo lo que me ha pasado! —chilló Miroku con cara traumada—Compré todo lo que me pediste, pero luego cai sobre una alcantarilla abierta, ¡que ni siquiera tenía un cartel de aviso! Por suerte, no me rompí nada… ¡Pero luego apareció un lagarto monstruoso que quiso comerme! ¡Buaaaa! ¡No quiero volver allí…!—gimió aterrorizado abrazándose a Sango. La pelinegra se quedo extrañada, pero le devolvió el abrazo, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Total, estaba acostumbrada a estos actos de Miroku

—Ya, ya. Eso te pasa por andar distraído. Sube y cámbiate: Hay una nueva carita que debes conocer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Miroku entró en la misma habitación donde semanas antes y hace 2 años antes Sango había dado a luz. Nuestro amado pervertido idiota era el feliz padre de un niño llamado Keiji y dos gemelas llamadas Saya y Kagami

Luego de casi diez horas de parto, Sango expulsó a la criatura y Miroku, al ver la cantidad de sangre, se desmayó de la impresión. Cuando volvió en sí, junto a la cama estaba un bebé de pelo negro y ojos azules, mirándole fijamente. Miroku estaba encantado de tener en sus brazos a su tercer hijo un hermoso varón, junto a el se encontraban las dos hermosas gemelas de apenas 2 años alegres de haber tenido un hermanito. Con el bebe en brazos se acerco a la mujer de su vida. Ahora volvía a la misma habitación, donde volvían a tapizar el suelo de flores, como es costumbre en los nacimientos: rosas y flores de campanillas que se aplastaban al caminar sobre ellas.

Un mes después de Miroku, a InuYasha le llegó su turno.

Se habían quedado en casa de Miroku y Sango y, en las primeras horas de la madrugada, a Kikyou le empezaron a dar los primeros dolores. La joven Sango (quien se volvió buena para estas cosas) actuó de inmediato… Primero que nada, sacando afuera a Miroku para que no estorbase con otro desmayo y encerrándose con InuYasha durante horas. Finalmente todo terminó.

Sango estaba secándose las manos con un trapo, inclinada sobre una cuna de lujo, hablándole en voz baja a lo que estuviera dentro de ella. La joven parturienta, pálida, con los ojos brillantes y el rostro todavía desfigurado, reposaba en la misma cama con doseles, con una vara que se extendía por el suelo. Parecía extremadamente cansada y trataba de mantenerse despierta.

InuYasha estaba sentado a su lado en la cabecera de la cama, imponiendo una amable presencia. Su mirada rotaba desde la cuna que estaba a un extremo de la habitación, a su esposa, como si mirara un partido de tenis. Después de pasar muchas horas de tensión, por fin podía respirar tranquilo.

Pues en aquellos siglos, dos tercios de los niños morían en la cuna y la mitad de las mujeres, de parto. Además 3 meses atrás Kikyou se había caído de las escaleras debido a que intentaba atrapar a una de las traviesas gemelas de su querida amiga Sango dándole una señal de aborto pero por suerte ambos estuvieron bien tanto el bebe como la joven pelinegra pero tubo que estar en reposo por el resto del embarazo porque al parecer había sido riesgoso y estuvo apunto de abortar a la criatura y con eso se gano la mirada vigilante de InuYasha sobre ella y no salir de la cama para nada, siendo mimada y atendida las 24 horas del dia por su joven esposo. Miroku no se preocupó demasiado, pues Sango era robusta, pero InuYasha si se ganó sus buenos sustos, pues Kikyou era más joven además de estrecha era su primer parto. Sin que Sango-chan si diera cuenta, InuYasha le había pasado un paño por la frente de Kikyou, cuando jadeaba por la fiebre, recitando misteriosas plegarias que no tenían sentido ni en latín ni en ninguna otra lengua. Por suerte, todo salió bien, y aquella bebe en la cunita lo probaba.

Habían tenido una niña.

— ¡Mírala nada más! ¡es una copia al carbón de ustedes! Es bien hermosa esta linda chica — musitó Sango alzando a la bebe. Algo desagradable, sin embargo enternecedor, como es todo bebé en las primeras horas: Rubicunda, fija la mirada y lleno de babas, con un minúsculo mechón negro en la cabeza— ¿Cómo piensan llamarla?— dijo viendo a InuYasha y a Kikyou intrigada después de todo aun no le habían puesto un nombre.

—Estaba pensando en ponerle Izayoi— alcanzó a decir Kikyou ganándose una mirada de extrañeza y sorpresa por parte de su marido.

— ¿Izayoi? ¿Por qué el nombre de mi madre? —dijo InuYasha sorprendido y acosijado.

—Porque se lo importante que era tu madre para ti — dijo Kikyou mientras veía fijamente a InuYasha- además quiero hacer un honor hacia ella y por eso que mejor nombre para nuestra hija, que el de la mujer que te dio la vida — el comentario hizo que InuYasha se sonrojara y volteara hacia otro lado ocultando una sonrisa por las cosas maravillosas que hacia su esposa por él.

— Me parece un hermoso nombre — dijo Sango sonriente mientras le daba a la pequeña a su madre — ten Kikyou dale algo de comer debe estar realmente hambrienta.

Por unos momentos solo se escuchaba los ruidos de succión de la pequeña. InuYasha no dejaba de contemplar el rostro agotado, pero aun así feliz de su mujer mientras daba de mamar, ver aquel pecho rosado, abundante y dilatado; de admirar, casi por primera vez, una maternidad que siempre fue interrumpida vilmente.

— ¿Quieres cargarla? —murmuró Kikyou, cubriéndose el pecho y extendiendo la pequeña a su esposo. InuYasha asintió y torpemente logró cargarla. Durante unos instantes estudió detenidamente la carita inocente y sonrosada, ya serena porque había comido.

Durante ocho años, InuYasha tuvo bebés en sus brazos… Pero esos no eran más que pedacitos de carne, sanguinolentos y sin vida, concebidos por accidente y por ende, destinados a ser enterrados y escondidos como alimañas en la fría tierra. Si durante ese tiempo le hubieran dicho que años más tarde tendría un niño vivo en sus brazos y que este fuera su hijita, InuYasha no lo hubiera creído.

Muchas veces la felicidad parece un mero espejismo, sobre todo si uno no ha conocido otra cosa que el sufrimiento. "La felicidad es un pájaro" le dijeron una vez e InuYasha la había atrapado.

Esta pequeña no tendría que sufrir las penas de sus padres; no los perderían tras una epidemia que asole pueblos enteros; no tendría que vivir desolada y sin apoyo en un frío y deprimente orfanato. No sería atrapada en un horrible castillo, donde tendría que servir como sexual… No tendría que hacer nada de eso.

En cambio, podría jugar y disfrutar la vida sin preocupaciones en los campos, desde la primavera hasta el otoño, para que en invierno armara batallas de nieve hasta que fuera la hora de la cena, donde se reunirían todos juntos en la chimenea, disfrutando del calor y el amor mutuo. Los días oscuros se quedaron atrás para nunca más volver.

—Es… preciosa—musitó InuYasha acariciando la redondeada mejilla con un dedo, maravillándose de su suavidad, ganando una risita de su pequeña. Decir que InuYasha era feliz era quedarse muy corto: Se sentía hombre, se sentía fuerte. Volteó la cabeza donde estaba su querida Kikyou y se inclinó para besarla suavemente. Sango salió del cuarto dejándolos solos, pues debía alimentar a sus hermosos 3 hijos.

Durante el resto de minutos los dos pelinegros contemplaron con infinita ternura a su pequeña bebe dormir plácidamente en los brazos de InuYasha. Costaba creer que una felicidad, así de grande, llegara a sus vidas, después de tanto sufrimiento. Quizás… El Duque de Venomania, entre toda su maldad, hiciera inconscientemente algo bueno, ¿no?

— ¡Oigan! ¡Hay que perpetuar esto para la posteridad! —exclamó Miroku sacando de quien sabe donde una pesada máquina fotográfica manual y la apuntó hacia ellos—Prepárense… Uno…

—Miroku, no creo que sea una buena idea…—empezó InuYasha.

—Dos…

—Eh… ¿Miroku? —inquirió Kikyou.

— ¡Tres!

El fuerte flash blanquecino de la cámara los encegueció por un segundo, seguido por un estruendoso sonido de la máquina… Dio como consecuencia unos fuertes llantos de parte de los dos bebés y de las gemelas, que se asustaron.

— ¡Miroku! —gritó Sango.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cada primavera, y siempre solo, InuYasha iba a la colina donde estaba la vieja retama. Los bellos recuerdos que le trajo ese lugar siempre lo ayudaban mucho. Se sentaba ante el árbol en silencio, a veces durante una hora, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo. No venía para adorarlo ni para rezar, pero siempre él tenía la sensación de que se trataba de un ritual necesario.

Necesitaba aliviar la pesada carga del _Mal_que aun vivía en su interior, con solo ver a su pequeña hija y recordar las sonrisas de su esposa e hija, apaciguaba a los _demonios internos_que lo empujaron a torturar a Naraku hasta su muerte. El odio es parte de todos nosotros; es parte de la condición humana, e InuYasha ya lo tenía claro.

Es como le había dicho el Viejo del Aquelarre: "Llegaste al final del rompecabezas imposible que era tu vida; quizás algún día lo desordenes de nuevo para resolverlo, InuYasha; porque la vida nunca se dijo que fuera fácil".

Todas las cosas están claras como el cristal, como habría dicho el viejo. Había llegado a puerto; y en esas mañanas de primavera que pasaba junto al árbol, sentado en el claro silencioso y cubierto de maleza que casi no ha cambiado, con las piernas dobladas bajo el cuerpo, a veces experimentaba una gratitud tan plena que tenía la sensación de que el corazón le iba a estallar. Es esa gratitud misma la que impulsaba a InuYasha a veces a cantar. Tenía que cantar. No le quedaba otra opción.

Dejó de cantar por un momento, pues escuchó gritos y risas: "¡Tate! ¡Tate!" Seguramente era Izayoi, jugando al Gato y al Ratón con Saya, Keiji y Kagami en el mismo terreno baldío donde él y Kikyou tuvieron un "encuentro cercano" con el pasado.

¡Como pasaba el tiempo…! Y lo gracioso es que él apenas tenía veinte años… ¿Qué no hace nueve años se dedicaba a lustrarle los zapatos a otro? "Un perrito faldero" como le dijo el viejo desdeñosamente hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

"He aprendido a no volver a agachar las orejas, ni a esconder la cola" pensaba InuYasha, tanto para su mentor, como para él mismo, con una risita altanera.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Han pasado casi 50 años.

Izayoi ya era toda una mujer su cabello negro y brillante se había vuelto blancos con el paso de los años. Cada año sube a la colina de la Vieja Retama, en compañía de sus hijos y de su ahora esposo y los nietos de ellos. Sus padres Kikyou Fujitaka e InuYasha Taishou hacía mucho que murieron. Los enterraron allí, bajo la misma retama, ya completamente ennegrecida y seca.

Matsue nunca se recuperó. Todos los sucesos narrados en esta historia, a manera de puñales, lo hicieron desangrar tanto, que ya no quedaba nada. El pueblo quedó completamente desierto; las casas se derrumbaron y solo quedaron las estructuras. Todo, hasta el cementerio de la campiña, quedó cubierto de maleza. Ya nadie, ni siquiera los vagabundos sin hogar, desean quedarse, por su reputación del pueblo del demonio, donde este mismo habitó alguna vez.

En las ruinas del viejo castillo del Duque de Venomania, las piedras calcinadas por el incendio, revelaban al desprevenido viajero la historia de lujuria, amor y sangre. Se dice que en el lugar donde Naraku Fujiwara fue enterrado, sin mortaja ni oración alguna, brotan rosas de un insólito color negro, único en el mundo; otros cuentan que, de vez en cuando, brotan rosas rojas y flores de campanilla, pero que no volvían a aparecer hasta el aniversario de aquel fatídico día. ¿Sería una maldición póstuma echada por algún brujo?

Sea como fuese, el hecho es que en ese mismo lugar donde ocurrió esa triste leyenda de lascivia y crueldad, el acto de alguien, alguien que según la sociedad y la religión jamás debía alzar la cabeza, decir lo que pensaba y siempre debía callar… Fue la chispa que provocó aquel voraz incendio que lo cambió todo para siempre.

Todo por la acción de un sirviente.

InuYasha Taishou… El perrito faldero que se convirtió en un perro demonio.

**FIN**


End file.
